


Semaphore - Traduzione Italiana

by Nella95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Jokes About Suicide, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella95/pseuds/Nella95
Summary: "Ci sto provando, Tony. Lo stai solo rendendo molto difficile ". Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Semaphore - Traduzione Italiana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Semaphore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314102) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



_**Semaphore** _

Da bambino, Tony Stark ha trascorso molto tempo a pensare a quanto sarebbe stato bello incontrare Captain America. Quando finalmente (improbabilmente) accade, non va affatto come aveva immaginato.

Aveva immaginato meno insulti, per prima cosa.

~ * ~

Il giovane Tony aveva tutti i gadget: i fumetti di Captain America, le lenzuola di Captain America. Lo scudo giocattolo e le action figure in plastica e il costume di Halloween pruriginoso, e un’enorme cotta che in realtà non ha riconosciuto come tale fino a quando non è stato molto più grande.

Oggi Tony sta con Pepper — felicemente e fedelmente con Pepper— e Steve Rogers è un idiota moralista. Non c'è nessuna cotta, nessuna venerazione adesso, solo un aggravamento e una sincera speranza che Steve non scopra mai quanto Tony abbia idolatrato Captain America da bambino, sognando di incontrarlo. Perché Steve Rogers non assomiglia a Captain America.

~ * ~

Nonostante l'inizio difficile (dovuto principalmente, ma non completamente, dalla mancanza di feeling tra Steve e Tony), il team funziona. Non immediatamente, e non perfettamente, ma è molto meglio di come Tony aveva previsto. Sopravvivono tutti alla prima missione, alla seconda, alla nona. Quindi ce la stanno facendo.

Pepper, che apparentemente era totalmente seria quando si è dimessa come CEO, decide di "prendersi un po' di tempo libero." Dura circa sei minuti prima che venga perseguita da undici diverse organizzazioni alle quali piacerebbe metterla al comando. Le vengono anche offerte posizioni da direttrice in cinque diversi consigli, un posto come portavoce di un nuovo farmaco anti-ansia (che Tony prende _estremamente sul personale_ ) e una pubblicità di Playboy. Alla fine accetta un lavoro come capo di una no profit che salva i lamantini orfani.

"Non riesco a credere che tu l'abbia scelto invece di Playboy," dice Tony, guardando gli opuscoli del lamantino mentre fanno un brindisi celebrativo o cinque. "Mi hai almeno preso un cucciolo di lamantino?" Lei spalanca la bocca verso di lui e scuote la testa. Hanno già quasi finito lo champagne, e i capelli le cadono sulle spalle. "Non mi lasci mai avere niente", si lamenta lui, ma lei si sta già sbottonando la camicetta, quindi è una bugia.

Si trasferiscono a New York, anche se alcune settimane sono puramente accademiche, visti i loro programmi e il fatto che non ci siano molti lamantini nell'Hudson. Pepper non rimarrà nel ridicolo appartamento da scapolo alla Stark Tower — e Tony non la incolpa affatto per questo — fino a quando non sostituirà ogni materasso, cuscino del divano e asciugamano in tutto l’appartamento, oltre ai tappeti, i ripiani e tutta l’acqua nella piscina, così spazza via la polvere dalla Stark Mansion e si traferiscono, temporaneamente all’inizio. Poi offrono a Bruce una delle camere da letto, perché sembra non avere amici e nient'altro che uno zaino sbrindellato e un laptop malconcio, e Tony si stanca di guardarlo storto intorno al quartier generale dello SHIELD come un vagabondo.

Tony non può farci niente, ha il gene "Posso migliorare questo!", quindi sono solo poche settimane prima che decide che possono vivere in casa in modo permanente cambiando o aggiornando ogni cosa a riguardo. Nel giro di tre mesi è passato dall'essere la tomba della sua miserabile infanzia alla dimora dei supereroi più stravaganti del pianeta —fanculo Xavier e la sua cazzo di Westchester— e una ad una le altre camere da letto si riempiono mentre tutti si rendono conto che la casa di Tony è fantastica.

Clint si trasferisce per primo, anche se arrivò per un fine settimana e non se n’è andato più, ma poi Pepper dice che va bene, quindi Tony lo menziona a Natasha e Thor. Dovevano avere già le borse preparate, perché si presentarono il giorno successivo.

L'unico che mancava è Steve.

**"** E Steve? **"** Una mattina Pepper chiede mentre si lava i denti. Tony è appena uscito dalla doccia, ed è nudo e vulnerabile e intrappolato nel bagno con lei. A volte odia quanto lei sia intelligente.

"Non lo so, che dire di Steve?" chiede, concentrandosi intensamente sulla scelta di un asciugamano. Fare il finto tonto non funziona mai, ma comunque non smette mai di usarlo come manovra difensiva predefinita.

Lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio. "Tony, devi invitarlo."

Le risponde quasi _io non devo fare nulla_ , ma poi ricorda con chi sta parlando e non lo fa.

"È perfettamente il benvenuto a trasferirsi, se lo desidera", afferma Tony con magnanimità, e con questo intende che se Steve chiederà a Tony di trasferirsi, dirà che va bene, ma Tony non farà di tutto per affrontare il discorso. Ma Pepper capisce cosa intende dire e non quello che dice, quindi gli punta lo spazzolino da denti e dice "Dovrai _invitarlo_ ".

Si avvolge un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi e prende il proprio spazzolino da denti, incontrando i suoi occhi nello specchio mentre mette il dentifricio. "Dai, lo vuoi davvero qui? È come l'assassino del divertimento. E riesci a immaginare come sarà avere lui e Banner nella stessa casa? Non posso vivere con _entrambi_ i gemelli cupi e malvagi, Pepper. Non posso."

Pepper aspetta fino a quando lui non ha la bocca piena di schiuma prima che lei risponda (è _così fottutamente intelligente_ ). "Non puoi invitare tutti tranne lui, Tony, lui è…"

"Sì, posso," insiste Tony sporco allo specchio. Sembra che abbia la rabbia. "È casa mia, lui non è invitato... "

"...Tutto solo laggiù, e non conosce molte persone..." sta dicendo Pepper, come se le sue proteste non significassero niente.

"...E basta. Caso chiuso." Si sciacqua la bocca e mette via lo spazzolino da denti chiudendo definitivamente.

Quando si gira verso di lei, Pepper prende il suo viso tra le mani e lo bacia sulla bocca, sa di menta, indugiando abbastanza a lungo da fargli desiderare un altro. Si tira indietro e lo guarda negli occhi. "Tony", dice lei dolcemente, "voi ragazzi siete tutto quello che ha."

"Non lo farò, Pepper. No", dice, e fa sul serio.

~ * ~

"Ma io ho un appartamento", protesta Steve, seduto nella sua triste stanza allo SHIELD, con pareti di colore grigio e un letto che sembra uno scarto di Sing Sing, la prigione statunitense.

Pepper aveva ragione (di nuovo), realizza Tony. Non può lasciare Steve in questo posto insignificante e terribile mentre sono tutti sulla Fifth Avenue e vivono in quella che è fondamentalmente la migliore confraternita del mondo. Si sente un po' male anche solo per aver pensato di escluderlo.

"Prima di tutto", dice Tony, perché non può lasciare che questo punto non venga riconosciuto, "se hai un appartamento, _perché non ci sei adesso?_ Guarda qui, questa stanza sta distruggendo la mia volontà di vivere. Sbrigati e dì di sì, perché non ho preso il Prozac." Prende il telefono. "Ho bisogno di chiamare Pepper per farmi convincere di non saltare dal cornicione. "

"Non è poi così male", dice Steve rigido. "Ho dormito in posti peggiori."

"Ma non devi farlo adesso", sottolinea Tony. "Questo è _il punto centrale di questa conversazione_."

"Davvero non ho bisogno di..." inizia Steve, ma Tony lo interrompe.

"Seriamente", dice, ed è serio, cosa che non succede quasi mai. "Tutti gli altri sono lì. Tu dovresti essere lì ".

Steve sospira, più pesantemente di un ragazzo a cui è appena stato chiesto di trasferirsi nella più grande casa di NewYork. Sembra che stia per dire di nuovo no.

"Tieni il tuo appartamento", gli dice Tony. "Vai lì quanto vuoi. Non ti stiamo chiedendo di unirti ad un culto ".

Quando esita ancora, Tony agita il suo telefono verso di lui e tira fuori l’artiglieria: "Non farmi chiamare Natasha ".

"Va bene", dice Steve. "Mi trasferirò."

~ * ~

"Mi devi, tipo, trenta pompini," dice Tony a Pepper appena riesce a chiamarla. “È stata la cosa più deprimente che abbia mai visto. Non aveva nemmeno una _finestra_. E ho dovuto _persuaderlo_ , che era quasi al di là delle mie capacità di fare in quel caso, perché ero quasi a dieci minuti dal finire tutto. Seriamente, Pep, era come quella palude che uccide il cavallo in _La Storia infinita_."

Con questo intende "Avevi ragione e sono contento di averlo fatto", ma è Pepper, quindi lo capisce comunque.

~ * ~

Dovrebbe essere un disastro, così tante grandi personalità in una casa piena di armi e superpoteri, e sarebbe una bugia dire che a volte le cose non si complicano, ma nel complesso risulta stranamente piacevole.

Clint è un saputello sarcastico, ma è una personalità strana simile a quella di Tony, quindi non è un gran problema. Inoltre ama fare i biscotti, biscotti veri, non del tipo che prende in un tubo al negozio di alimentari, e questo compensa molto. I suoi poteri innaturali di precisione devono in qualche modo estendersi alla cottura, perché non sembra mai usare alcun tipo di utensile di misurazione, eppure ogni infornata risulta perfettamente e ogni biscotto ha esattamente le stesse dimensioni. La casa ha un buon profumo tutto il tempo.

Natasha è stoica e spaventosa quando cammina in cucina con i pantaloni da yoga come quando sta per pugnalare Tony al collo con un ago. Trascorre circa dieci ore al giorno tentando di diventare ancora più micidiale di quanto non sia già, e si diverte a tendere un'imboscata a caso a Steve e Thor, mandandoli a faccia a terra. Tony pensa che sia un po' figo, tipo come vivere in un videogioco. Happy non lo trova affatto divertente.

Quando Natasha incontra Sif e i Tre Guerrieri, è la cosa più vicina che Tony abbia mai visto come amore a prima vista in tutta la sua vita. Hanno lunghe conversazioni sulle armi, dimostrano numerose dolorose mosse di combattimento l'un l'altra e confrontano le cicatrici di battaglia e il conteggio di uccisioni, con un livello inquietante di allegria. Si aspetta quasi che Natasha lasci gli Avengers e si trasferisca ad Asgard così tutti e cinque possono vivere felici e contenti in poliamore. Un forte, sudato, sexy ma terrificante poliamore.

Dopo un po' Tony capisce che Clint e Natasha erano una coppia, il che agli occhi di Tony rende Clint il ragazzo più coraggioso in casa, forse in paese.

Thor è, senza eccezione, il ragazzo più felice e ottimista che Tony abbia mai incontrato in tutta la sua vita, ma poi ha circa centosei ragioni per esserlo, a cominciare dal fatto che ha degli addominali incredibili e non sembra mai fare un solo addominale. È un po' arrogante, ma non senza basi, e non è che Tony possa lanciare pietre in quella direzione.

Fondamentalmente è il direttore di crociera della casa, e nessuno può resistergli quando si mette in testa di divertirsi, il che è praticamente costante; sembra non finire mai le cose che vuole fare, occasioni che vuole celebrare, e i record di bevute che vuole battere. Thor è anche un bravo tuttofare . È spesso insopportabilmente sincero, ma a volte — Tony ne è abbastanza sicuro— esprime confusione su cose che ha già capito in modo che Steve non debba essere l’unico a chiedere ancora una spiegazione.

Bruce lavora anche più di Tony, e quando non lo fa, medita un sacco e fa altre stronzate noiose. Tende a tacere, e tutti concordano pienamente e inespressivamente che faranno qualunque cosa serva per aiutarlo a mantenere il suo Zen. La prima volta che casualmente Hulk esce in casa fa un po' cagare sotto, ma solo un paio di cose si rompono. La buona notizia è che scoprono inavvertitamente che un'ora o due davanti alla TV lo terranno zitto finché non si ritrasforma. La cattiva notizia è che le preferenze televisive di Hulk si rivolgono a cartoni animati e show di cucina, con lo sfortunato effetto collaterale che Steve, a cui non dispiace stare seduto con lui solo per tenerlo d'occhio, sviluppa una simpatia per _Dora l’Esploratrice_ e _SpongeBob SquarePants_.

Clint scatta circa seicento foto di Steve e Hulk davanti alla TV. "Non posso credere che tu stia guardando questo ", dice, inclinando il telefono nel modo giusto, facendo attenzione ad assicurarsi che Dora sia chiaramente visibile in televisione ad ogni scatto.

Steve fa spallucce. "Non è poi così male. Tutte le persone negli show che guardate voi sono così terribili l'un l'altro. Inoltre, puoi imparare lo spagnolo ".

"Me gusta!" Dice Hulk.

Dopodiché, Tony cerca di introdurre Steve a _The Simpsons_ , ma è un fallimento spettacolare, perché la maggior parte delle battute e dei riferimenti culturali gli sfuggono.

Le terribili previsioni di Tony su Steve non si avverano davvero. Lo Steve arrabbiato e conflittuale di quei primi giorni è andato da un pezzo, e sembra essere un po' meno depresso da quando Tony (Pepper) l’ha fatto uscire da quella stanza allo SHIELD.

Ha ancora la tendenza a passare troppo tempo a guardarsi intorno in casa quando non stanno lavorando, ma quando indossa l'uniforme e loro escono dalla porta, lui è _pronto_. Centra il punto, il bersaglio, il 100% delle volte. È completamente fiducioso del suo posto nel mondo come Captain America, e quasi assurdamente eroico, come se fosse stato portato in vita da uno dei fumetti di Tony. Ma mettetelo nei suoi abiti civili e dategli un po' di tempo libero e tende a sembrare un po’ perso.

"Coulson in realtà non vive qui, giusto?" Tony chiede a Clint una notte. Sinceramente sta diventando un po' preoccupato, perché il ragazzo è qui spesso, ed è lì che Tony disegna la linea. Supereroi:

sì. Sadici: no. "Abbiamo controllato gli spazi di scansione, assicurandoci che non vivesse sotto le scale, di nascosto in cucina di notte e rubando il nostro cibo?"

"Più probabilmente il seminterrato", dice Clint. "Sono abbastanza sicuro che si blocca a testa in giù quando dorme." Il che non è affatto divertente, perché per quanto ne sa Tony, potrebbe essere vero. Lui vive in casa con un organizzatore di feste immortale e un ragazzo di ventisei anni nato nel 1917. Tutto è possibile.

Tuttavia, è chiaro che metterli tutti sotto lo stesso tetto è stata una buona scelta. Sembrano qualcosa più di una squadra ora, e rende il carico un po' più sopportabile, stare insieme, anche quando si fanno il culo tra loro. Combattono duramente, vengono sbattuti, combattono ancora un po'. Qualche volta sono così stanchi e malconci che tutto ciò che possono fare è crollare sui grandi, soffici (rinforzati con acciaio, dopo la seconda volta che Tony ha dovuto sostituirli) divani nella sala TV e spera che Jarvis se ne accorga e ordini quindici pizze per loro.

Questi sono in realtà alcuni dei periodi preferiti di Tony.

~ * ~

La festa di compleanno di Tony quell'anno è la prima frequentata interamente da persone che considera suoi amici (e non un singolo spogliarellista). Tutti gli Avengers sono lì, oltre a Jane e Selvig, e Tony vede Betty in piedi accanto a un Bruce leggermente meno cupo.

Happy trascorre un'ora inutile a colpire Darcy, mentre Rhodey e il suo istinto di morte sono sul divano cercando di parlare con Natasha. Coulson arriva esattamente in orario, beve esattamente due drink e se ne va senza mai sorridere, anche se Tony giura che la sua cravatta sembra più allentata almeno la metà. Fury si presenta con sua moglie o la sua ragazza o la sua ultima bella donna-che-sta-allenando-per-essere-un’assassina-a-sangue-freddo; Tony non è sicuro di quale e sicuramente non chiederà.

È davvero bello vedere Rhodey, con cui non parla abbastanza spesso. Il lavoro di collegamento delle Stark Industries che Rhodey ha svolto non esiste più, e comunque non ne ha bisogno, perché ha ancora l’armatura di Tony. Tony non è sicuro di cosa ci faccia esattamente, ma sa che il governo lo manda a fare _qualcosa_ di volta in volta. Cerca in ogni occasione di convincere Rhodey a dargli almeno un suggerimento, e non funziona mai.

Riescono a sgattaiolare giù al laboratorio quando nessuno li guarda, e per alcuni minuti è come una volta, Tony gli mostra a cosa sta lavorando in quel momento, scambiandosi delle idee. La grande novità è la nanotecnologia autoriparante per l’armatura con cui Tony ha armeggiato e Rhodey è opportunamente impressionato ed entusiasta. Troppo presto, Jarvis li informa che sono desiderati alla festa, quindi si dirigono rispettosamente per le scale appena in tempo perché tutti cantino "Buon Compleanno."

Thor ha ordinato la torta, che è abbastanza per nutrire duecento persone e ha un vulcano funzionante sopra, che potrebbe essere un malinteso per quanto riguarda le candele di compleanno, Tony non è sicuro. Pepper subentra al taglio dopo i primi pezzi dalle dimensioni di un mattone che Thor distribuisce.

Sif e i Tre Guerrieri arrivano, e immediatamente e sistematicamente iniziano a mettere in imbarazzo Tony per completare la sua festa. Bevono come spugne, si lanciano l’un l’altro per la stanza, e iniziano una canzone travolgente al minimo suggerimento. Sono molto più divertenti delle spogliarelliste. Persino Steve li sta guardando e sorride.

Tutti e quattro, oltre a Thor, Clint, Selvig e Darcy, stanno sollevando i loro drink in aria e proclamando il loro amore per una buona brutta birra e una buona lotta quando Tony ha una brillante idea, e dice "Jarvis, penso che sia ora che questi ragazzi sentano ‘Tubthumping’", e venti secondi dopo gli asgardiani _perdono la cazzo di testa_.

Thor arriva dietro di lui e lo solleva. "Tony Stark!" lui urla. Lo riporta giù, lo gira e lo stringe al suo petto estremamente ampio per un secondo prima che improvvisamente lo lasci andare e Tony quasi cade.

"Chi è il guerriero immortalato in questa canzone?" Thor chiede. "Quello che viene abbattuto ripetutamente, ma non può essere tenuto giù? Dobbiamo sentire di nuovo della sua capacità di ripresa!"

Quindi Tony mettela canzone in ripetizione, mette un braccio attorno a Pepper e si siede a guardare lo spettacolo di come gli Asgardiani - e alcune persone che non sono assolutamente Asgardiani - pestano i piedi e gridano insieme, pugni e boccali di birra che brindano nell'aria. Darcy fa quasi a Hogun un occhio nero con il gomito. Tony pensa di vedere Volstagg piangere nella sua barba.

~ * ~

Passa ancora un po' di tempo, e Tony ama ancora essere un Avengers e ama ancora essere il ragazzo di Pepper Potts, e adora ancora essere Tony Stark, quindi la sua vita è davvero fantastica. È quasi morto un paio di volte, ma quasi non se ne accorge, è così impegnato ad essere felice.

Pepper se ne accorge, però. Una notte parlano dei rischi, dei costi. Di quanto più grande sia diventata questa cosa, su quanto odia vedere i graffi, i lividi e i comi (per la cronaca: c'era solo un coma, singolare, ed era super breve), e su come Iron Man si stia appropriando della sua vita da quando Tony è diventato un Avenger.

Ci sono già passati prima, all'inizio. Allora lei minacciò di andarsene, ma poi ha funzionato, quindi Tony non è troppo preoccupato. Devono solo risolverlo.

Tony è in realtà piuttosto orgoglioso del risultato della conversazione. Non si difende, non ci prova a zittirla, non accende musica ad alto volume o cerca di spingerla a letto per evitare il problema. È di supporto e rassicurante e suggerisce modi per scendere a compromessi, modi in cui entrambi possono essere felici che lui sia Iron Man. Ne parlano in modo calmo, produttivo, razionale- il primo di un tale discorso di tutta la sua vita, in realtà - e lui se ne va abbastanza bene, perché non capisce che è stato un avvertimento.

~ * ~

Loro rompono ed è orribile.

La cosa sembrava trascinarsi da sempre e accade dal nulla. Tony nota che qualcosa si è spento e pensa (spera) che forse lei è solo stressata o stanca o - Dio, è doloroso ricordare in poi- _incinta_. Lei non gli dà risposte soddisfacenti, quindi cerca di essere più in giro, cerca di prestare più attenzione. Le compra un paio di scarpe da novecento dollari, la porta al balletto (qualcosa che lei ama e lui odia). Niente aiuta. Alla fine, annulla tutto per il weekend e vola in Florida per vederla, nel disperato tentativo di riparare qualunque cosa non vada.

Ma è già troppo tardi e, come una collisione al rallentatore che lui non è in grado di fermare, finisce.

Entrano in un hotel a Miami come coppia e partono come due persone separate. Tony ha sempre odiato Miami.

Le conseguenze sono incredibilmente dolorose. Tony non aveva idea che potesse sentirsi così male, come se avesse una ferita aperta sulle gambe, e per ogni centimetro che guarisce c'è qualcos'altro riapre la ferita, quasi fino all'osso. Un paio di orecchini nella tasca della giacca dello smoking, dove li ha riposti per sicurezza in modo che lei potesse poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla e addormentarsi nella limousine sulla strada di casa. Un messaggio sulla segreteria telefonica che non ha mai cancellato, la prima volta che ha finito un messaggio con "Ti amo". Una scatola di velluto incastonata in un cassetto pieno di reattori arc di riserva, mantenendo un anello che non regalerà mai a nessuno.

Non menziona subito la rottura ai suoi compagni di squadra, perché non sono affari loro e inoltre non sembra riuscire a dirlo ad alta voce. Per un po' nessuno, Avenger o altri, sembra notarlo. Happy deve saperlo, ma non dice una parola. Tony presume che anche Rhodey lo sappia, perché lui e Pepper sono amici, quindi evita le sue chiamate.

Passano le settimane, poi ancora qualche settimana, poi quasi tre mesi interi, e Tony inizia a pensare che potrebbe cavarsela per sempre ("Chi, Pepper? Oh, ti è appena mancata. Ancora."), e poi alcuni paparazzi scattano una foto di Pepper fuori a un bar a Los Angeles con, non scherza, _Ryan Reynolds_ \- che, a quanto pare, è davvero preoccupato per i lamantini orfani - la bacia sulla guancia, tenendole la mano, ed è così che l'intero fottuto mondo apprende che Tony non ce l'ha fatta con Pepper, la persona che lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro e lo amava comunque.

Una volta che la notizia viene fuori, non ha più senso fingere che stia bene, perché non è così. Lui è un disastro, ed è bello smettere finalmente di nasconderlo. È un coglione con tutti coloro che attraversano il suo cammino, e non è giusto per loro, ma non può fermarsi. È come se tutte le parti di lui che un anno fa volevano essere eroiche e gentili fossero diventate piccole, brutte e cattive. Il suo comportamento si abbatte su tutta la squadra, e ben presto anche Thor, di solito così incredibilmente allegro, gli sta alla larga. Lo stress inizia lentamente a mostrarsi in una dozzina di modi diversi fino a quando Tony si aspetta di essere chiamato nell'ufficio di Fury ogni giorno, e gli venga detto di darsi una regolata prima che faccia impazzire gli Avengers.

Si ubriaca e chiama Rhodey una o due volte alla settimana e Rhodey, che Dio lo benedica, risponde al telefono ogni volta.

Tutti quelli che vivono con lui lo evitano quando non lavorano, perché è una testa di cazzo e sono tutti stanchi di lui, il che va bene, perché Tony è abbastanza stufo che nessuno lo chiami per le sue stronzate. Si scopre che gettarsi a capofitto dal treno della tua vita non è così divertente quando a nessuno importa che tu lo stia facendo.

Chiama Pepper quasi cinquanta volte, cento volte, per caso potrebbe essere ancora interessata nel dirgli di smettere di essere uno stronzo. Ha Jarvis che blocca il suo numero di telefono, quindi non può chiamarla, e si rifugia nel suo laboratorio. Questo va avanti per un bel po'.

È Steve che per primo si avventura nel laboratorio, seppellito tre piani sotto casa e Jarvis, il bastardo traditore, lo fa entrare. Steve si guarda intorno per un minuto — non è mai stato quaggiù — e osserva l'aspetto di Tony con una piccola ruga di disapprovazione tra le sopracciglia. Tony sa che aspetto ha: non rasato, non lavato, vestiti spiegazzati e ricoperti di grasso e segni di bruciatura, e non gli importa, _non gli importa_. Sta per dire a Steve che sa che Fury lo ha mandato a dargli un po' di buonsenso e apprezza il pensiero, ma potrebbe fare a meno di lezioni e—

"Il mio telefono ha smesso di funzionare", dice Steve, sollevando il suo Starkphone.

Completamente sconvolto da questa svolta di eventi, Tony non può nemmeno ritirare le parole per dirgli di andare a chiedere aiuto a qualcun altro. "Bene, consegnalo," dice infine. "Stai per ottenere la tecnologia più costosa a sostegno della tua vita ".

A quanto pare è solo bloccato, quindi lo collega e lo fa riavviare a Jarvis e lo scansiona, e il colpevole è un gioco chiamato _Cupcake Avalanche_ , il cui scopo sembra fosse guidare un grasso maiale rosa per divorare dozzine di cupcakes urlanti mentre rotolano giù da una collina, agitando le loro piccole braccia e spruzzando brillantini dappertutto.

Steve sembra imbarazzato. "Clint l'ha messo lì", dice.

"Ehi, quello che fai con il tuo telefono sono affari tuoi" Tony scrolla le spalle e scrive un paio di righe veloci di codice in modo che l'errore non si verifichi più e aggiorna anche il sistema operativo visto che è lì, e ci mette un'app con la spada laser, perché Steve ha visto e amato tutti i film di _Star Wars_ (li ha amati _tutti e sei_ , e Tony lo perdona, perché è stato congelato per settant'anni). Steve sembra soddisfatto dei risultati e del suono della spada laser. Ringrazia Tony e scompare al piano di sopra, facendo oscillare il telefono in grandi archi Jedi.

Tony si gira dall'altra parte e finge di non vedere Steve andarsene mentre lo guarda dal video di sicurezza per tutto il tempo. Ricorda che Pepper lo ha convinto a includere Steve (Tony non ha mai avuto i suoi trenta pompini, o almeno altri trenta, comunque) e si ricorda di quanto Steve fosse arrabbiato in quei primi giorni degli Avengers, e poi di quanto fosse triste. Sembra che ne stia uscendo poco a poco, non sembra così cupo quando pensa che nessuno lo stia guardando (Jarvis guarda sempre tutti).

Tony, immerso nella sua stessa miseria, pensa di non esser stato molto comprensivo all’epoca, perché ora sta avendo un piccolo assaggio di ciò che Steve sta attraversando, e riesce a malapena a sopportarlo. Non è come la vita di Tony e tutti gli altri erano completamente presi da lui, ha ancora quasi tutto quello che vuole, tranne Pepper. Ha ancora Happy e Rhodey, due costanti nella sua vita per quello che sembra per sempre. Non c'è letteralmente _nessuno_ nella vita di Steve che lo conosce da più di diciotto mesi.

Pensa a come deve sentirsi Steve, com'è stato per lui portare così tanto dolore, e si sente come un pezzo di merda per essersela presa con lui.

~ * ~

Steve torna la settimana successiva con il suo iPod - Steve ha un iPod? **-** e un paio di giorni dopo con una chiavetta USB piena di foto che qualcuno gli ha dato e che sembra non riuscire ad entrare, ogni volta chiede piccoli favori, niente di complicato. In realtà sono tutte cose che Jarvis potrebbe fare, ma Tony non lo dice a Steve.

Tony decide che dovrebbe ricordarsi di fare la doccia ogni giorno, se deve avere Steve che gli ronza intorno tutto il tempo, il quale è terribile a far finta che Tony non puzzi di bruciato e sudore.

La volta successiva che Steve fa visita a Tony (che si è ricordato di fare la doccia quel giorno), sta portando un grande pezzo di plastica blu sulle spalle, e Tony deve avere le allucinazioni perché…

"È uno Slam Man?" Chiede Tony, facendo un lento giro attorno. "Non hanno smesso di produrli negli anni '90? " Steve gli dà un'occhiata che dice ‘stai chiedendo alla persona sbagliata’. "Giusto, tu eri... Occupato... ad essere congelato. Allora perché hai portato questo orribile pezzo di merda a buon mercato nel mio laboratorio?"

Steve, che è chiaramente eccitato per la sua merda a buon mercato, non è affatto preoccupato dalle critiche di Tony. "È un manichino di boxe, con luci! "dice. Tony non ricorda l'ultima volta che Steve è sembrato così eccitato riguardo a qualcosa. "E puoi programmarlo per il tuo allenamento. È quasi un robot, giusto? E tu costruisci grandi robot." Steve fa un gesto verso Dummy, che gli fa bip e gira il suo braccio, il seduttore. Tony pensa che Steve arrossisca davvero. "Quindi... puoi costruire qualcosa del genere? Ma meglio?"

Tony ha già aperto la parte posteriore e sta guardando il cablaggio secondario, l'assoluta disgrazia di lavoro di saldatura. "Capitano Rogers, se non posso fare di meglio, non avrò altra scelta che uccidermi. Jarvis, avrò bisogno che tu ordini alcune cose per me. Cosa stavano pensando, questo è un passo avanti ai tubi di vuoto, riesco a malapena a guardare questo, è così doloroso. "

E questo è l'inizio di qualcosa, proprio lì. Perché Steve parla del padre di Tony per _tutto il cazzo di tempo_ \- ok, tre volte - e si comporta come se Howard Stark fosse il dannato santo patrono di Captain America. È pieno di meraviglia per quanto fosse intelligente Howard e di come ha costruito ogni sorta di cose straordinarie e ha aiutato Steve quando aveva bisogno di salvare Bucky e blah blah blah qualcuno passi del bourbon prima che gli esploda la testa. E non è semplicemente fantastico che Steve pensi che Howard Stark fosse un ragazzo meraviglioso a tutti gli effetti? Perché Tony sicuramente non ha mai conosciuto quel ragazzo.

Ma ora — ora è il turno di Tony. Prende tutta l'energia che ha usato per la mancanza di Pepper e aliena tutti quelli che conosce e lo incanala facendo sembrare Howard Stark un dannato dilettante.

Costruisce a Steve un fottuto robot di pugilato che colpisce e schiva, e impara persino lo stile di combattimento di Steve e lo usa contro di lui. In omaggio a Slam Man, ci mette delle luci lampeggianti, e un programma che tiene traccia di quanti pugni sferra Steve e lo elogia o insulta di conseguenza.

Steve lo chiama Sugar Ray, e quando Tony lo sente, dice "Sugar Ray Leonard! Grande combattente!" e l’altro dice "Uhm, Sugar Ray Robinson, in realtà" e Tony ribadisce "Sì, certo, certo."

Steve sviluppa ciò che Tony pensa sia un po' un malsano attaccamento al suo nuovo robot BFF, ed ha il cuore spezzato quando Sugar Ray sfortunatamente si scontra in un round con Mjolnir. Thor è insolitamente docile quando porta i pezzi a Tony con un appello di “per favore resuscita il nostro potente compagno di combattimento, perché il dolore del Capitano pesa sul mio cuore."

E così nasce Sugar Ray 2.0, ed è ancora più veloce e più intelligente di quello della prima versione. A tre minuti dalla prima prova, Sugar Ray sorprende Steve con un montante e lo lancia attraverso la palestra, dove atterra e distrugge il trainer ellittico che nessuno usa. Steve rimbalza sui suoi piedi, sorridendo, e dice "È perfetto!"

~ * ~

Tony sta tornando dalla California (dove viveva con Pepper, non può fare a meno di ricordarlo ogni quindici minuti circa) per un breve e noioso viaggio d'affari quando vede la notizia di un’asta, descritta come "scrigno di tesori" di cimeli sportivi, e c'è un oggetto che cattura il suo interesse. Fa una telefonata, ed viene consegnato a casa a Malibu due giorni dopo, che dà a Tony qualcosa su cui riflettere oltre a quanto odia la casa di Malibu ora.

Chiama Steve non appena atterra a New York. Mentre il telefono squilla, Tony si diverte ad immaginare Steve che mette in pausa _Cupcake Avalanche_ per rispondere alla chiamata.

"Pronto?" Dice Steve, sembrando un po' perplesso. È strano.

"Ehi, sono io, sono appena tornato dalla California. Che stai facendo?"

Dopo quella che sembra una pausa troppo lunga, Steve dice "Tony?"

"Sì, sono Tony," dice Tony, leggermente seccato. "Non conosci l'ID chiamante?"

"Ah, il tuo nome non è uscito. Scusa."

Tony ci mette solo pochi secondi per mettere tutto insieme. "Clint ti ha aiutato a creare i tuoi contatti?"

C'è ancora un'altra lunga pausa che dice tutto. "Sì," dice infine Steve, con tutta la riluttanza di qualcuno che sa che sta sganciando una bomba su un amico. "Ma lo cambierò."

"Cosa ha scritto al posto del mio nome? Cosa esce quando ti chiamo?" E non ha mai davvero chiamato Steve prima? In tutto questo tempo?

"Non è importante", dice Steve in fretta.

Tony ormai conosce abbastanza bene Clint da fare un paio di ipotesi istruite. "È una foto di Donald Trump? Richie Rich?"

"Non so chi sia" ammette Steve. "So solo che non sei tu."

Tony decide di lasciar perdere. Non è che non avrà la possibilità di scoprirlo più tardi. "Bene", dice. "Comunque, ho fame. Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?" Questa è una scommessa sicura, perché Steve ha praticamente sempre fame.

"Uhm, certo," dice Steve, ma non manca che sia un po' sconcertato dall'invito. Probabilmente è un po' strano. Tony non pensa che lui e Steve siano mai usciti prima, solo loro due, che è diverso da quando si trovano nella stessa stanza della casa.

"Fantastico. Dove sei?" Chiede Tony, la mente già spunta tra le opzioni per la cena. Se Steve si trova allo SHIELD c'è un'ottima bisteccheria, ma se è a casa c'è quel ristorante di tapas…

Steve dice "Sono a casa".

E tapas sia. "Va bene, dovrei essere lì tra pochi minuti." Sta per salire sull'elicottero."Dì a Clint che voglio parlargli."

"No, intendevo dire: sono a Brooklyn", dice Steve.

Per un secondo Tony è irritato e, okay, sì, forse ci resta un po' male che Steve non considera l’appartamento dove vive con Tony come "casa". Non tutti vivono lì a tempo pieno. Thor a volte è da Jane e talvolta del tutto fuori dal pianeta. Bruce e Betty sembrano stiano insieme questa volta, quindi nemmeno lui c’è così tanto. Tony sceglie di non contemplare cosa fa Natasha quando è via. Eppure... questo lo infastidisce.

Inoltre, ci sono poche possibilità che ci sia un eliporto sul tetto dell'edificio di Steve. Tony dovrà guidare di più.

"Okay, allora, qual è il tuo indirizzo?" chiede, cercando di non sospirare. Si occuperà di Clint più tardi.

L'edificio si trova su un bel blocco, una vecchia brownstone robusta che sembra essere stata aggiornata l'ultima volta negli anni '60 e quindi probabilmente sembra stranamente moderno per Steve. Deve salire le scale fino al quarto piano.

Steve apre la porta quasi prima che Tony finisca di bussare, sembra che abbia appena fatto una doccia. È vestito con pantaloni color kaki scrupolosamente stirati e una camicia abbottonata, e ha i capelli bagnati e pettinati perfettamente. Tony è inspiegabilmente felice di vederlo.

"Ciao", dice Steve, e poi rimane lì per un secondo come se non fosse sicuro di cosa fare.

Tony non prova nemmeno a fare il figo. Saltella sui suoi piedi e poi mostra la mano che aveva alle sue spalle, mostrando una scatoletta di plexiglas con un tocco di eleganza. "Ti ho preso qualcosa."

"Per me?" Steve lo raggiunge con un po'… di riluttanza? Non può essere vero. Si acciglia per un secondo, e poi le sue sopracciglia si allungano verso l'attaccatura dei capelli. "Questa è..."

"Sì," dice allegramente Tony. "Una vera palla di Brooklyn Dodgers del 1940, firmata da un gruppo di Dodgers, anche quelli schifosi." È ingiallita e sfregiata, probabilmente era una vera palla da gioco.

Steve è sorpreso, di sicuro. Ma non.... di felicità. "L'ho vista sul notiziario", dice. "L’hai comprata tu? Tony, è costata un sacco di soldi." Lo fissa con sgomento.

Tony sente che il suo buon umore di breve durata e acquistato in modo molto costoso inizia a sgonfiarsi. "Cosa c'è che non va?"

"Non posso accettarlo", dice Steve, e cerca di restituirglielo.

Tony non lo prende. "Mi stai restituendo il mio regalo?" È assolutamente stupito. Questo non gli era mai successo prima. Lo spinge via, di nuovo verso Steve.

"Sì. Grazie, ma non lo voglio." Steve prova a farglielo prendere di nuovo. Sembra quasi arrabbiato. Tony allontana di nuovo la mano, questa volta un po' più fermamente.

"Okay, qual è il problema qui? Ti ho comprato qualcosa che pensavo ti sarebbe piaciuto." Tony aveva effettivamente pensato che fosse un'idea assolutamente geniale. Steve ha parlato spesso dei Brooklyn Dodgers abbastanza da far capire anche a Tony che gli piacciono. E la palla è un grosso problema: ha dovuto superare altri due ricchi ragazzi per prenderla.

"È troppo costosa", dice Steve in tono piatto. "Non posso accettarla."

"E io ho molti soldi, quindi non importa. L'ho comprata per te perché volevo che l’avessi. Basta prenderla. "Tony non può credere che stiano discutendo di questo.

Steve spinge la scatola contro il petto di Tony, dove si scontra con il reattore arc sotto la sua camicia, e poi la lascia andare. Tony non ha altra scelta che prenderla prima che colpisca il pavimento.

"Non puoi comprare l’amicizia, Tony", dice Steve.

Le parole sono come uno schiaffo e Tony non può fare a meno di riprendersi un po'. "È un’interessante interpretazione di una palla da base—"

"Non è solo una palla da baseball", interrompe Steve. "Pensi di poter comprare le persone con regali costosi, che puoi essere un coglione e poi recuperare in seguito spendendo denaro, e credo che in molti casi potrebbe essere così. Ma non questa volta."

Tony è raramente, sinceramente, insultato, perché la maggior parte delle accuse che la gente gli lancia contro sono completamente vere, ma ora è offeso proprio fino in fondo. Forse è stato un coglione, ma anche Steve è stato un coglione all'inizio. Più di una volta.

"Ecco alcune novità per te, Rogers. Se stessi cercando di comprare la tua amicizia, direi che i _sette milioni di dollari_ nella tecnologia del robot boxe che ho costruito negli ultimi mesi significherebbero che sei mio—firmato, sigillato e consegnato. Questa", dice, sollevando la scatola "non è niente. Quindi non mettere le tue mutande rosse, bianche e blu per una dannata palla da baseball ".

La mascella di Steve cade. Si apre letteralmente. Quindi scatta in un cipiglio rabbioso e gli chiude la porta in faccia.

Tony rimane lì per un secondo, completamente sbalordito dalla rapidità con cui le cose sono andate male e da quanto sono stati cattivi.

Cammina lungo il corridoio, fino alla porta dell'appartamento di qualcun altro, e poi torna indietro. Questo non è quello che voleva. Ha trascorso un paio di giorni abbastanza deprimenti in California, tutto da solo in una casa posseduta dal fantasma della sua relazione con Pepper. Questo avrebbe dovuto farlo stare meglio. È piuttosto incazzato che non sia stato così.

Fumando, cammina ancora una volta nel corridoio, con l'angolo della scatola che scava nel suo palmo chiuso. Ma non è mai stato il tipo da rimanere arrabbiato, e non pensa di poter sopportare di lavorare di nuovo con Steve arrabbiato (odiava quel ragazzo), e dopo un altro paio di avanti e indietro la sua mente passa automaticamente alla modalità di risoluzione dei problemi.

Fa un respiro profondo, raddrizza le spalle e bussa alla porta. Non c'è risposta."Steve?" Bussa di nuovo alla porta. "Steve, puoi aprire la porta in modo che possiamo parlare?"

Steve non viene nemmeno alla porta, urla semplicemente "VAI VIA", da qualche parte dell'appartamento.

Tony tira fuori il telefono e prende il numero di cellulare di Steve. Dentro l'appartamento, sente il telefono di Steve che si spegne. La suoneria assegnata al numero di Tony è "Big Spender", che è l'ultima cosa che uno di loro deve sentire proprio ora. Quel fottuto Barton. Tony sta per…

"E NON CHIAMARMI", grida Steve.

Il telefono continua a squillare e Tony continua a parlare con Steve attraverso la porta.

"Steve, andiamo. Siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato, ma..." inizia all'orecchio il messaggio di segreteria di Steve, informandolo educatamente che Steve Rogers non è disponibile (una palese menzogna) ma sicuramente è deluso, ha perso la chiamata di Tony (un'altra palese menzogna: sta _evitando_ la chiamata di Tony) "- se puoi farmi entrare, ricominciamo, okay? Facciamo solo-"

Sente il segnale acustico e passa a parlare al telefono. "Va bene, vieni ad aprire la porta e lascia almeno che mi spieghi o giustifichi la mia stupidità o ridurrò in polvere tutti i tuoi dischi in vinile o altro. Perché ho molta fame e vorrei cenare e abbiamo una prenotazione. Richiamami o, o apri la porta, o ... richiamami. "

Tony riattacca e fissa la porta. Non accade nulla. Chiama di nuovo, e questa volta parte la segreteria telefonica, e non sente nemmeno una nota di "Big Spender". Steve ha spento il telefono. Il telefono che Tony gli ha dato, con il _cognome di Tony decorato con il logo_. Non parlerà con Tony col telefono di Tony.

Bene. Lascerà solo un altro messaggio. Aspetta di nuovo il saluto irritante (Bugie! Tutte bugie!) e questa volta continua, "Mi dispiace davvero. Per favore, mi fai entrare?"

Riattacca e resta lì a fissare il tappeto per un secondo. Dovrebbe riprovare? Sì, decide, perché è testardo e non è come se avesse qualcosa di meglio da fare. Appena la segreteria telefonica risponde, sente un rumore alle sue spalle e si gira, il telefono ancora premuto all'orecchio. La porta dall'altra parte del corridoio si apre un po’, una vecchietta che lo scruta cautamente attraverso l'apertura. I suoi capelli corti sono brillantemente bianchi e indossa una vestaglia trapuntata dello stile che Tony non vede da qualche tempo degli anni '70.

"Ciao, come stai? Tony Stark," dice, mentre Steve mente nell'orecchio. Tende la mano.

Gli allunga e scuote la mano. La sua è come un artiglio di uccello. "Miriam Greenwalt ", dice la vecchietta.

"Piacere di conoscervi, scusate per il disturbo. Sto solo cercando di chiamare il vostro vicino, Steve. Voi lo conoscete?" Miriam si illumina notevolmente alla menzione del nome di Steve e apre un po' di più la porta. Spinto dal segnale acustico, Tony dice, al telefono, "Steve, Miriam e io siamo qui fuori e vogliamo parlarti." Quindi riattacca.

Miriam gli annuisce. "Conosco Steve. È un ragazzo molto simpatico. Se ne va per un sacco di tempo, lui viaggia per affari ", dice, un eufemismo enorme.

"Uh, sì, lo facciamo entrambi, in realtà," le dice Tony mentre chiama di nuovo il telefono di Steve. "Allora ditemi, Miriam: è sempre così irragionevole?"

Miriam sembra, pensa Tony, leggermente indignata per conto di Steve. "No, per niente. È molto dolce ed educato. Mi porta fuori la spazzatura e a volte guardiamo film insieme. Ama i vecchi film."

Ed è allora che Tony si rende conto che questa donna è _contemporanea_ di Steve e questo lo fa impazzire. Probabilmente vanno in giro e ricordano di aver spinto un cerchio per la strada con un bastone, e quanto adorano i guanti di lana e le caramelle. Gesù Cristo, che ci fa Tony qui?

La segreteria di Steve emette nuovamente un segnale acustico, ma questa volta Tony termina la chiamata invece di lasciare un messaggio."Va bene, questo non funziona", dice, perché a volte affermare l'ovvio aiuta.

"Forse non è in casa", suggerisce Miriam.

"Oh, è in casa" mormora Tony. "È a casa. Semplicemente non risponderà." Si strofina la mano sul viso. "Dio, ho bisogno di bere."

"Oh, bene," dice lei, sorridendogli. I suoi occhi sono di un blu brillante e solo un po', pensa Tony, maliziosi. "Sei nel posto giusto, caro."

~ * ~

"Non capisco qual è il grosso problema," sbuffa Tony, bevendo il liquore fatto in casa di Miriam in un bicchiere di Ronald McDonald, "Mi piace spendere i miei soldi per altre persone. Questo mi rende una cattiva persona?"

"Certo che no" dice Miriam e gli dà una pacca sul braccio.

"Vedete! Lo sapevo!" Tony urla e sbatte la mano sul tavolo. "Dice un sacco di stronzate."

Prende un sorso dal bicchiere e aspetta che passi il bruciore prima di prendere la penna a sfera accanto al suo braccio: una penna! Che strano! Le persone anziane sono così esilaranti! E tornano a disegnare un paio di piccoli miglioramenti per Miriam. Non molti, però, perché è davvero un'opera d’arte, deve darglielo.

"Anche se dipende da cosa ti aspetti in cambio, suppongo", dice Miriam, e prende un sorso-non-così-delicato dal suo stesso bicchiere. Lo ha stimolato a bere per bere, ma sembra ancora che potrebbe superare un test di sobrietà a pieni voti. Tony, d'altra parte, è fottutamente sbronzo. Deve appoggiare la testa sulla mano libera solo per tenerla a metà in posizione verticale.

"Beh, a volte voglio solo fare sesso", ammette. È qui da un paio d'ore e lo sa in prima persona quanto poco sconvolgerà Miriam. "Ma a volte voglio aiutare qualcuno, o renderli felici." E poi, perché questo lo rende un po' più bello di quello che è in realtà, aggiunge,"O far incazzare qualcun altro."

Miriam tende il bicchiere per farselo riempire, che Tony fa felicemente e in qualche modo instabilmente. "Io penso che sia molto dolce da parte tua comprare cose per i tuoi amici ", gli dice. "Ma se lui non vuole che spendi soldi per lui, non puoi fargli accettare i tuoi regali. Dovrai capire quello che vuole invece ".

Le punta la bottiglia. "Questa", dice, "è un'idea eccellente." Poi gli scivola il gomito e quasi batte la faccia sul tavolo.

"Il poverino lavora così tanto", dice Miriam. "Penso che apprezzerebbe stare a casa per una volta. Mio marito correva sempre da una riunione all'aeroporto e poi a un'altra riunione. Sono sicura che Steve si stanca di questo, non credi? "

"Mmm," dice Tony senza impegno. È diventato sempre più chiaro nelle ultime ore che Miriam non ha assolutamente idea di chi sia Steve o Tony. Lo trova un po' rinfrescante. Non può ricordare l'ultima volta che ha avuto una conversazione con qualcuno che non aveva aspettative o nozioni preconcette su di lui.

"Immagino che gli piacerebbe solo restare a casa e cenare a volte", suggerisce. "Sono sicuro che si stanca di mangiare sempre nei ristoranti. Mio marito ha sempre detto che i pasti migliori erano quelli che abbiamo mangiato a casa insieme ".

"Scommetto che lo erano, Miriam," dice Tony, e non è affatto sarcastico.

Porge di nuovo il bicchiere. "Ora provvediamo, stai rimanendo indietro" e dice "Sì, signora" e raggiunge di nuovo la bottiglia.

~ * ~

"Penso di dover andare", dice Tony, dopo alcuni minuti durante i quali potrebbe o meno essersi appisolato a faccia in giù sul tavolo di Miriam. "Non posso più bere", ammette, che forse è qualcosa che non ha mai detto prima in vita sua: non ha mai incontrato il fondo di una bottiglia che non gli piaceva. Ma sta già iniziando ad avere mal di testa, ecco quanto è potente questa merda, arriva già con i postumi di una sbornia. Deve davvero andarsene adesso.

Infilare le braccia nel suo cappotto si rivela essere impossibile, quindi abbandona quell'idea e lo mette invece sotto il braccio. Riesce a trovare la sua cravatta, ancora annodata a spirale, sotto il tavolo della cucina, e la stringe sulla testa. Abbastanza bene.

Svuota il bicchiere mentre si dirige verso la porta e cammina così lentamente per cortesia, perché Miriam usa un deambulatore. Non è affatto perché il pavimento sembra improvvisamente molto irregolare. Le promette di farle visita di nuovo e le fa promettere di mettere da parte un po' del suo liquore mortale per lui.

Alla porta le porge il suo bicchiere vuoto e la prende per le spalle. Deve praticamente piegarsi giù per farlo.

"Miriam", dice, con assoluta sincerità, "siete un tesoro. Dovreste essere in prigione per quella roba che state preparando nel vostro armadio, ma per fortuna mi capita di essere un grande sostenitore dell'imprenditoria, e voi, mia cara, siete una vera imprenditrice." Le dà un bacio forte e smagliante sulla guancia e inciampa nel corridoio.

La porta di Steve è ancora lì, ancora irritantemente chiusa.

Riesce a trascinarsi e a sostenersi al muro con un braccio mentre bussa con l'altro. Niente. Prova a tirar fuori il telefono, ma non riesce a ricordare dove si trova, e tutti i movimenti lo rendono un po' instabile, quindi rotola giù per la porta e scivola sul sedere. Dio, gli fa male la testa.

Allunga la mano e prova ad aprire la porta - perché non ci ha pensato prima? - Ma è bloccata. Ricorre pateticamente a sbattere le nocche contro la porta, perché sembra troppo difficile a bussare.

"Steve? Steve, mi dispiace, va bene? Sono solo — sono un idiota che non sa fare di meglio e ho fatto un casino e la tua vicina ha cercato di uccidermi con il gin e... "

La porta si apre alle sue spalle e cade all'indietro nell'appartamento di Steve. La parte posteriore della sua testa già dolorante colpisce il pavimento con un tonfo doloroso. "Ugh. Ow."

"Che diamine?" Steve dice, che è, senza dubbio, la cosa più vicina a una parolaccia che Tony lo ha mai sentito dire.

Tony alza gli occhi al cielo finché non inizia a sentire la tensione nei legamenti o qualsiasi altra cosa impedisca ai suoi bulbi oculari di cadere dalla testa, finché non riesce a vedere Steve, che è in piedi sopra di lui, guardandolo sottosopra e sorpreso di vederlo.

Tony non può farci niente. La sua bocca insiste per sorridere a Steve, anche se Steve è davvero cattivo ad accettare i regali. Anche regali che sono assolutamente fantastici, tanto pensati.

"Cosa stai facendo qui?" Chiede Steve. Poi la puzza deve colpirlo, perché le sue narici si allargano e la ruga di disapprovazione che Tony conosce così bene fa un'altra apparizione. "Sei _ubriaco_?"

"È tutta colpa loro!" Tony protesta, indicando verso il corridoio. O al soffitto o — il suo orientamento è un po' fuori al momento. "Nonna Moonshine e Ronald McDonald. Perché stai coprendo la tua faccia? Stai piangendo? Non piangere — okay, smettila di ridere, non è divertente, sto seriamente per morire per avvelenamento da alcol…"

"Shhh. Entra qui prima di svegliare l'intero edificio," dice Steve, e lo afferra sotto le ascelle e lo rimette in piedi, Tony ondeggia un po' e in qualche modo la sua faccia trova la sua strada proprio nell'incavo del collo di Steve, che è un luogo caldo e accogliente, ma Steve non gli permette di stare lì. Lo spinge nel suo appartamento - che è buio, deve aver dormito – e praticamente lo lancia sul divano, dove Tony si accovaccia nei cuscini e strofina il retro della sua povera testa. Il suo mal di testa sembra essersi espanso esponenzialmente da quando ha lasciato Miriam.

"Ho sempre saputo che i pagliacci erano cattivi. Prenderò a calci il culo di quel coglione che brucia hamburger", dice Tony cupamente. In qualche modo questo non sembra una vendetta adatta. "E comprerò tutti i suoi ristoranti."

Steve si allontana per un secondo per chiudere la porta e recuperare il cappotto di Tony, sdraiato triste e abbandonato nel corridoio, e quando ritorna accende la lampada proprio accanto alla faccia di Tony.

"Oh, Dio. Per favore, no," piagnucola Tony, e si gira la cravatta sugli occhi. Sente come se il suo cranio si stesse restringendo e il suo cervello si stesse espandendo, e questa è una combinazione molto, molto brutta.

Steve sospira e poi c'è un altro interruttore della luce che fa clic e un camminare in giro e infine Steve ritorna. Tony può sentirlo incombere su di lui, anche attraverso la cravatta.

"Non stare in piedi e fissarmi", dice Tony, cercando di non biascicare troppo. "Mi fa venire un'eruzione cutanea. Sono serio. Inizierò a grattarmi da un momento all'altro. "

"Sei stato a bere con Miriam per tutto questo tempo?" Chiede Steve.

"Non hai lasciato che mi scusassi," dice Tony in tono petulante, come se ciò spiegasse esattamente perché non ha avuto altra scelta di lasciarsi trascinare dalla piccola vicina di casa di Steve. Muove la cravatta abbastanza per esporre un occhio, lo apre sperimentalmente. La luce non è così intensa ora, solo un lieve bagliore proveniente da una piccola lampada dall'altra parte della stanza, quindi apre con cautela anche l'altro occhio.

Steve è in piedi di fronte a lui, sembrando assonnato e irritato. Indossa un pigiama vecchio stile, con pantaloni e una maglietta con sopra una foto di Thor. La maglietta non gli sta proprio bene, è piuttosto attillata e un po' corta. Troppo piccola per lui, come quasi tutte le sue magliette, come se Steve Rogers non avesse mai comprato vestiti per il corpo di Captain America.

"Come va la testa?" Chiede Steve, mentre si allunga per controllare da solo. Tony ci prova ad allontanare le mani di Steve, ma Steve è superpotente e Tony è ubriaco, quindi è un po' come un gattino che si batte contro un Rottweiler. "Fermati, fammi vedere," sbuffa Steve. "Sei un bambino."

Steve è sicuro di essere prepotente, pensa Tony. È così che fa quando c'è un problema da risolvere. Sembra che Tony sia sempre il problema di qualcuno.

Sospira pesantemente, solo per principio, ma chiude gli occhi e obbedientemente inclina il mento, lascia Steve sentire con cautela la parte posteriore della sua testa.

"Non è niente", dice Tony, quindi, "Ow, fermati", quando Steve trova un punto dolente. "A meno che tu non abbia trovato alcuni frammenti ossei che mi spuntano dal cervello, penso che sopravviverò".

"Questo potrebbe essere solo un momento di lucidità", dice Steve preoccupato, che è una frase appena uscita dal corso di medicina d'emergenza che tutti hanno dovuto seguire, che sembrava aver solo accentuato la già esagerata visione di Steve di quanto siano fragili gli esseri umani. Tony sta per ricordargli che non è fatto di zucchero filato, ma poi ricorda Bucky, Peggy, Erskine e tutti quelli che Steve conosceva e che ora erano morti, e all'improvviso sembra un credo piuttosto fondato.

"La tua testa fa davvero tanto male?" Chiede Steve, guardandolo negli occhi. Controllando le sue pupille, probabilmente.

"Sì, perché ho appena bevuto la vecchia versione ebrea di Everclear e poi mi sono scervellato sul tuo pavimento ", spiega Tony, con quella che sembra ammirevole pazienza. Sembra che tutta la sua testa pulsi a tempo con il suo battito cardiaco. "Un po' di sonno e qualche Advil, sarà come se non fosse mai successo."

"Non ho l’Advil." Giusto. Super guarigione. Duh. "Vedrò se Miriam ne ha", dice, ed è fuori dalla porta prima che Tony possa protestare.

Ritorna qualche minuto dopo con un impacco di ghiaccio vecchio stile, una di quelle strani borse blu gommose con un coperchio gigante nella parte superiore e una bottiglia di vetro di aspirina che probabilmente è più vecchia di Tony. Ci sono tre pillole polverose tintinnanti all’interno.

"Ti ha offerto alcune delle sue pillole prescritte per l'artrite, ma non mi è sembrata una buona idea", Steve dice. In realtà sembra una _grande_ idea per Tony, ma si accontenta dell'antica aspirina.

Steve gli prende un bicchiere d'acqua e Tony ingoia l'aspirina mentre Steve è in cucina a riempire l'impacco di ghiaccio, che fa mettere in testa a Tony, reprimendo le sue proteste con uno sguardo severo. Tony si appoggia indietro e chiude gli occhi e aspetta che qualcosa - l'aspirina, il ghiaccio, un miracolo — lo facciano sentire meglio. Sta aspettando che questo accada da molto tempo.

Sente Steve muoversi per l'appartamento per qualche minuto, facendo Dio sa cosa, splendendo le sue medaglie o altro, e poi Tony sente il divano abbassarsi, e pochi secondi dopo sente il suono di fruscio di carta.

Quando gira la testa e apre un occhio, Steve ha un blocco di carta sul bracciolo del divano. Sta scrivendo - no, sta disegnando - qualcosa. Tony se lo ricorda dai fumetti, ma pensava che fosse solo un altro dettaglio immaginario, non aveva idea che fosse reale, anche se vive con Steve ormai da mesi. Tony decide di essere una persona orribile per non averlo notato. Non è sicuro del perché questo lo infastidisca all'improvviso, quando lo sa da anni.

Steve lo guarda, poi torna al suo disegno. "Ti sentirai malissimo domani."

"Mi sento già malissimo", dice Tony. "La tua ragazza di 95 anni regge l’alcol meglio di me. È umiliante."

Steve ride, anche se sembra che stia cercando di non farlo. "Dà quella roba a tutti nell’edificio. Sanno tutti che è meglio non berlo".

"Dobbiamo presentarla a Thor", afferma Tony. E dice sul serio. Sarà incredibile.

Il suo braccio si sta stancando a tener su l'impacco di ghiaccio. In realtà, tutto il suo corpo si sta stancando di tener su la sua testa gigante e martellante. Si lascia crollare di lato sul divano. È troppo piccolo per allungarsi completamente, quindi i suoi piedi sono appesi sopra il bracciolo e il lato della sua faccia è schiacciato contro la coscia di Steve. I pantaloni di Steve hanno un buon odore, come detersivo per bucato e patriottismo o qualcosa. Steve non muove la sua gamba, né allontana Tony, quindi Tony lo prende come un invito a rimanere.

Si dimena fino a che non sta un po' più comodo, il collo non è piegato in una strana angolazione e chiude gli occhi, ma non riesce a sistemare bene il ghiaccio, non importa quanto goffamente pieghi il braccio. Dopo che Tony armeggia per un minuto, Steve glielo prende dalle mani e lo preme delicatamente sul retro della testa di Tony, e lo tiene lì.

È una piccola cosa. Una piccola stupida cosa, ma fa stringere la gola di Tony e all'improvviso gli manca Pepper così dannatamente tanto che non è sicuro che riuscirà mai a smettere. Aspetta, sente che si placa un po', si concentra sul graffio della matita sulla carta finché non scompare.

Tecnicamente non è una cosa che farebbero due ragazzi etero, pensa Tony, ma è troppo ubriaco e miserabile per importarsene. Inoltre, è etero solo circa al 92%. Steve, d'altra parte, è probabilmente etero al 150%, minimo, quindi sommati insieme sono quasi due ragazzi etero e mezzo. Guardandola così, questa è praticamente la cosa meno gay che Tony abbia mai fatto.

Tony si sente rilassato per la prima volta da giorni, settimane, forse da quando Pepper se n'è andata. Inizia ad andare alla deriva, gli occhi che vogliono chiudersi, e questo è sempre il momento più pericoloso, perché si sente sfinito e vulnerabile, e se apre la bocca, qualcosa potrebbe fuoriuscire. Che è esattamente quello che succede.

"Perché non ti piaccio?"

La matita si ferma per un secondo, poi ricomincia. "Ci sto provando, Tony. Lo stai solo rendendo molto difficile ".

Tony è a malapena cosciente, ma sente la necessità di difendersi lo stesso. "Non è vero. Sono una persona piacevole. Piaccio a molta gente" mormora. Poi l'onestà lo costringe ad ammettere: "In realtà, molte persone mi sopportano perché sono Tony Stark."

"Probabilmente hai ragione," dice Steve, e Tony pensa sia piuttosto scortese. Poteva almeno fingere di essere in disaccordo.

"Mi dispiace per il baseball", dice Tony. Che diavolo, tanto vale far uscire tutto.

"Sono sicuro che puoi venderlo a qualcun altro. O donarlo", dice Steve. "Scommetto un ente di beneficenza..."

"L'ho dato a Miriam."

Tony in un certo senso vorrebbe vedere la faccia di Steve in questo momento, perché scommette che è sotto shock. "Sei serio?" chiede dopo qualche secondo.

"Sì. _L_ _ei_ l'ha adorato," dice Tony, e non si sforza molto di tenere il tono accusatorio fuori dalla sua voce. Miriam era stata una grande fan dei Brooklyn Dodgers ai suoi tempi, era anche uscita con alcuni di loro prima di incontrare suo marito.

"Bene. È molto carino da parte tua," dice Steve, come se non riuscisse ancora a credere che Tony le avesse dato $ 300.000 di baseball ad una donna che conosce a malapena.

"È una cosa nuova che sto provando", afferma Tony. Dormirà proprio qui, decide, se per Steve va bene. Sta così comodo.

"Tony", dice Steve. Quando Tony non risponde - troppo impegnato a cercare di svenire, scusa - muove la gamba quanto basta per spingere la testa di Tony. "Tony."

Tony emette un suono che potrebbe indicare che sta ascoltando.

Steve dice: "Non sapevo che Sugar Ray costasse così tanti soldi, non ti avrei mai chiesto di spendere-"

"No, no, in realtà non ho _speso_ molto," si affretta a spiegare Tony. "È solo che il mio tempo è molto costoso."

"Beh, mi dispiace ancora. Non me ne sono reso conto... ho solo pensato che sarebbe stata una buona cosa per la squadra…"

"Non l'ho costruito per la squadra", dice Tony. "L'ho costruito per te."

Steve non dice niente. Ad un certo punto ha smesso di lavorare al suo disegno. È così silenzioso che Tony riesce a sentire un orologio che ticchetta da qualche parte nell'appartamento.

Tony, con grande sforzo, riesce a spostarsi in modo da poterlo guardare. Steve solleva l’impacco di ghiaccio. "Voglio dire, possono usarlo", chiarisce, perché forse Steve non capisce. "Chiunque può usarlo, qualunque cosa. Ma l'ho creato perché lo volevi tu."

Lo sguardo sul viso di Steve è come quello che Tony immaginava di vedere quando gli dava la palla da baseball. "Bene, grazie, allora," dice, e gli sorride. È una specie di sorriso incerto, moderato, ma pur sempre un sorriso.

Beh. Poteva averlo fatto nel modo più difficile, ma Tony sente che la sua missione è finalmente stata compiuta. "Nessun problema."

Steve lo sta ancora guardando, con la testa inclinata pensierosa. Quindi si schiarisce la gola e dice "Meglio che ti chiami un taxi."

"Non ho bisogno di un _taxi_ ", dice Tony con disprezzo. "Happy è fuori."

"Sei serio? Happy è stato fuori dal mio palazzo per tutto questo tempo?" E ora Steve è irritato di nuovo con lui. _Dio_. "L'hai lasciato seduto in macchina per cinque ore mentre ti ubriacavi con Miriam?"

Tony fa un gesto con la mano. "Eh, è abituato. Gran parte del suo lavoro è aspettarmi. A volte mi accompagna, ma soprattutto mi aspetta."

Quindi Steve fa qualcosa di totalmente scioccante: mette la mano nei pantaloni di Tony e inizia a cercare a tentoni, che tira fuori Tony dal suo stupore abbastanza rapidamente.

"Sì, buona idea," borbotta Tony. "Anche se il tuo tempismo fa schifo, sono ubriaco fradicio e ehi, ehi, è un po' rude, e non sei nemmeno vicino al pacco - oh, stavi cercando quello ", dice, quando Steve estrae il telefono di Tony dalla sua tasca.

Steve lo dà a Tony e dice, nella sua migliore voce di Captain America, "Chiamalo".

~ * ~

Molti dei successi più soddisfacenti di Tony nella vita sono stati motivati da un semplice desiderio di dimostrare a qualcun altro che ha torto. E prima ancora che arrivi a casa, aiutato a salire le scale e scaricato a letto da Happy, ha deciso che metterà alla prova Steve Rogers _con una vendetta_.

Tuttavia, quando si sveglia verso mezzogiorno, in realtà non si sente male come si aspettava, anche se quando si siede ha ancora un punto dolente grande approssimativamente come tutta la sua testa.

Il suo telefono è sul comodino, insieme al suo orologio, che è la procedura standard di Happy quando la notte finisce come quella precedente, ma questa volta c'è anche un pezzo di carta, piegata in quarti precisi. Quando Tony lo apre, vede che è un suo disegno, seduto sul divano di Steve con un impacco di ghiaccio in testa, lacrime pietose che gli scendono sul viso. Sotto c’è scritto, con meticolosa calligrafia vecchio stile, _Nonna_ _Moonshine: 1, Iron Man: 0_.

Una volta che è in piedi e si muove, porta con sé il disegno al piano di sotto e lo sostiene accanto al suo secondo monitor preferito e si mette al lavoro. Deve comprare degli amici, no? Beh vedremo.

Non può spendere soldi per Steve, ora è del tutto ovvio. Non può portarlo a Parigi solo per cenare, o procuragli una macchina nuova, o comprare l'intero teatro in modo che possano vedere _Mary Poppins_ o qualunque cosa piaccia ai vecchi. Ciò lo lascia con una triste mancanza di opzioni. Decide di fare una lista di tutte le cose nel suo repertorio di relazioni interpersonali che sono ancora a sua disposizione se non può ricorrere a spendere soldi o fare sesso.

Venti minuti dopo, sta ancora cercando di pensare a qualcosa.

Forse un limite di dollari, quindi. Cinquanta dollari. No, aspetta, questa è New York, non puoi grattarti il culo per cinquanta dollari. Facciamo cento, quindi. Cosa può fare con un centinaio di dollari? Steve in realtà sembra molto amichevole con lui quando è pateticamente ubriaco, quindi è tentato di dare i soldi a Miriam in cambio di un po' di alcol fatto in casa e di sperare per il meglio.

Decide di chiamarlo "Piano B."

~ * ~

Invia a Steve un messaggio: _**M**_ _ **i dispiace per quello. Posso**_ _ **riprovarci**_ _ **?**_

Steve accetta di uscire di nuovo con lui, e scelgono un giorno e l'ora, e poi devono risceglierli visto che il primo viene annullato da un nemico, e poi finalmente Tony sta tornando a casa di Steve, determinato a correggere tutti gli errori che ha fatto l'ultima volta.

Ha seguito alcuni dei consigli di Miriam, anche se non è abbastanza pazzo da provare davvero a cucinare qualcosa. Lascia Happy a casa e guida la propria macchina, non si veste elegante, lascia la casa con gli abiti che ha indossato nel laboratorio tutto il giorno. Sulla strada, si ferma a una fantastica pizzeria a Brooklyn gestita da un irritabile siciliano che rifiuta di consegnare perché non è la pizza che viene da te, ma tu dalla pizza. (Tony bara totalmente controllando con Jarvis per vedere cosa piace a Steve sulla sua pizza.) Compra anche un pacchetto di sei birre analcoliche (consigliate anche queste da Jarvis), e se Steve non sa che Tony ha già preso un Martini a casa, va bene.

Sono quattro lunghi piani con la pizza e le bibite, e l'ultima volta che è stato su queste scale era penzolato a testa in giù mentre il pompiere Steve lo portava fuori da Happy in attesa. Non è ancora sicuro di come abbia fatto a non vomitare sul culo di Steve.

Anche Steve è vestito casual, con pantaloni color kaki (di nuovo - è Charlie Brown?) E una maglia bianca incontaminata. Ma nessun abbottonatura questa volta, che nel mondo di Steve è praticamente nudo. Sembra cordialmente indifferente a vedere Tony, ma sorride a metà e lo lascia entrare, quindi è un inizio. Lo aiuta prendendo le birre analcoliche, lasciando Tony dietro con la pizza.

"Ho portato un film", dice Tony, annuendo col mento sul DVD appoggiato sulla scatola della pizza mentre Steve mette la soda sul bancone della cucina.

Steve guarda il film e fa una smorfia. "Non ho un lettore DVD."

Tony scuote la testa come nei cartoni animati per assicurarsi che le sue orecchie funzionino bene. "Tu non hai un... davvero? "

"O una TV", aggiunge scusandosi.

Fu allora che Tony si guardò intorno (l'ultima volta era troppo ubriaco per notare qualcosa) e si rende conto che è come una maledetta capsula del tempo. La maggior parte delle cose di Steve sembrano autentiche antichità, come la radio in legno Art Déco e la scrivania richiudibile vicino alla finestra, ma anche le nuove cose, come il divano, sono per lo più una riproduzione retro. Non c'è televisione, né microonde, né stereo, né computer.

"Okay," dice Tony, cercando di riorganizzarsi. "Quindi, immagino che ascoltiamo la radio?" Sta solo scherzando.

"Non funziona", ammette Steve. "Mi piace solo."

Tony è sconvolto. "Hai un dispositivo elettronico che non funziona, e tu mi conosci e non l'hai mai menzionato prima?" Tony ha risolto o violato o addirittura reinventato tutto ciò che Steve ha mai portato a lui nel laboratorio. Questo non lo può sopportare.

"Immagino di non averci pensato", fa spallucce Steve.

Tony posa la pizza e si avvicina alla radio. "Vuoi che la ripari?"

"No, va bene, non preoccuparti", dice Steve in fretta, ma Tony l’ha già tra le braccia—santa merda, è pesante - e la porta al tavolo della cucina, che sembra anch’esso un vero e proprio antiquariato, e va in giro per capire come aprirlo.

Ma si scopre che non può ripararlo senza alcune parti, alcune cose vecchio stile che non puoi semplicemente esaurire e comprare su Radio Shack, quindi è un fallimento.

Questo è il motivo per cui compra cose alla gente, pensa Tony, esasperato. È un _milione di volte più facile_.

"Okay, possiamo almeno mangiare, vero?" Chiede Tony, una volta rimessa a posto. Riparerà comunque la radio, ma non ora.

Mangiano al tavolo della cucina, con piatti che sembrano formali e strani, esattamente come qualcosa di Steve. La pizza è eccellente, e ancora calda, ma Tony capisce rapidamente senza il buffer di una televisione o quattro coinquilini dementi, lui e Steve non hanno molto da dirsi.

Parlano di lavoro, ovviamente, e dei loro amici comuni, che è, ok, sì, comunque lavoro, è vero. E poi quando terminano, si siedono al tavolo, fissando le croste della pizza nei loro piatti. Solo loro due e quel dannato ticchettio dell’orologio. Chi possiede ancora effettivamente un orologio che ticchetta?

Steve, ecco chi, perché questo posto non è solo un posto dove va per allontanarsi dal karaoke di Thor e dagli abbracci troppo entusiastici di Hulk. Si è costruito un intero mondo proprio qui, in un condominio a Brooklyn. Tony, che di solito crede di avere il diritto di essere ovunque voglia, pensa che non sarebbe dovuto venire qui, come se fosse un intruso.

Steve si alza e pulisce i piatti e la scatola della pizza, poi si siede e beve una delle birre analcoliche. Il silenzio si prolunga.

Tony di solito non ha problemi a fare conversazione, perché se tutto il resto fallisce semplicemente ricade sul suo argomento preferito: se stesso. Ma è così fuori dalla sua portata qui, in questo appartamento che il tempo ha dimenticato, con un ragazzo che lo odiava la prima volta che l'ha incontrato. Si strozza e non riesce a pensare a una sola cosa da dire.

Si accorge che Steve ha molte foto incorniciate sparse per il posto, vecchie foto in bianco e nero che riconosce come quelle su quella USB che Steve gli aveva portato. Qualcuno a SHIELD deve avergli dato i file. Tony non vuole guardare troppo da vicino, nel caso in cui suo padre fosse in alcune di esse, quindi elimina quelle come argomento di conversazione.

"Grazie per la pizza", dice Steve, dopo un po'.

Tony riesce a rispondere "Certo. Nessun problema" prima che tutte le sue parole si esauriscano di nuovo e loro si perdano fissando le pareti, il pavimento, tutto fuorchè a vicenda.

Tony batte le dita sul tavolo. Steve si schiarisce la gola.

Tony sta per estrarre il telefono e scaricare _Cupcake Avalanche_ quando Steve chiede "Dovremmo andare a vedere cosa sta facendo Miriam? "

"Si assolutamente!" Dice Tony, inondato di sollievo.

Ed è così che finisce per passare il sabato sera seduto su un minuscolo divano tra Steve e Miriam, guardando una maratona di _Family Feud_.

~ * ~

Dopo ciò, Tony decide di lasciare Steve da solo, perché non riesce a pensare a quella notte, o a quella quando era ubriaco che l’ha preceduta, senza sentirsi un grande idiota per aver cercato di inserirsi dove non è voluto e non appartiene.

Ma pochi giorni dopo Steve appare nel laboratorio con due biglietti per una partita dei Mets che ha preso da qualche parte, e chiede se Tony vuole andare. Tony immagina che probabilmente Steve abbia già chiesto a tutti gli altri, incluso Coulson, prima di ricorrere infine a Tony, ma accetta comunque di andare.

Vanno alla partita e Tony si siede sugli spalti per la prima volta nella sua vita. Steve è visibilmente sopraffatto da Citi Field dal momento in cui hanno messo piede dentro, dietro di lui c’è Tony silenzioso, con occhi enormi, testa che gira, come un bambino in un parco divertimenti troppo distratto per rendersi conto che viene lasciato indietro. Tony deve si mantiene alla camicia di Steve mentre si fanno strada verso i loro posti, perché altrimenti si separerebbero in due secondi.

La giornata è piacevole, calda e ventilata, con un cielo blu punteggiato da soffici nuvole bianche. È quasi alla fine della stagione e i Mets, come al solito, non hanno alcuna speranza di arrivare ai playoff, quindi non è eccessivamente affollato: il giorno perfetto per andare ad una partita, sottolinea Steve felicemente. Per Tony, è un po' troppo un promemoria di quella cosa con la palla dei Dodgers, ma non c'è rimedio per questo, quindi decide di farsi forza.

Tony odia il baseball - troppo lento, non abbastanza violento - ma ha il telefono con sé in caso di emergenza della noia. In realtà non ci passa molto tempo come pensava che avrebbe fatto, perché è troppo impegnato ad acquistare cose (che è un'altra cosa che fa quando è annoiato).

Citi Field è noto per avere interessanti opzioni alimentari, ma è sempre sicuro presumere, in qualsiasi caso, che Steve è un tradizionalista e a Tony piacciono i classici. Prende loro hot dog e birra, poi noccioline, poi nachos con il formaggio (di cui a Steve non importa— e si definisce un americano?), e poi, per compensare ai nachos, compra un sacchetto di zucchero filato, perché Steve ha un debole per i dolci, e va molto meglio. La parte migliore è che Steve è così impegnato a guardare la partita e a riempirsi la bocca che non gli viene nemmeno in mente di lamentarsi di Tony che spende soldi.

C'è un momento spiacevole in cui un cameraman fa uno zoom su di loro e le loro facce finiscono sugli schermi giganti di tutto lo stadio. Tony sorride e lancia un bacio; esatto, è il dannato Tony Stark. Steve si congela come il proverbiale cervo davanti alla luce dei fari per un secondo e poi improvvisamente è Captain America, saluta il mondo con un sorriso genuino e amichevole. (C'è una loro foto su Page Six il giorno successivo, ma Tony è abbastanza sicuro che Steve non la vedrà mai.)

Successivamente vengono avvicinati da alcune persone che chiedono autografi e foto, ma non è così brutto, e i Mets stanno giocando così male da non perdersi molto. Tutti sono davvero educati, e alcuni di loro aspettano fino a quando la partita finisce per parlare con loro, quindi finiscono per perdere quasi un'ora per uscire dallo stadio.

È stata una buona giornata, tutto sommato, e quando tornano a casa Steve dice "Grazie per essere venuto con me", con tale sincerità che Tony può solo sorridere e annuire, ma quello che intende dire è: "Grazie per avermelo chiesto. "

Pochi giorni dopo, Steve invita Tony a pranzare con lui e Miriam, a cui ovviamente Tony non può rinunciare. Vanno ad una tavola calda a Brooklyn, dove i due sembrano essere clienti abituali, a giudicare dal modo in cui sono accolti sia dai dipendenti che dai loro clienti. Tony è l'unico che deve effettivamente dire alla cameriera cosa vuole. All'inizio si sente imbarazzato, come se si stesse intromettendo di nuovo, ma lo hanno invitato loro, e Steve sembra a posto con lui che è qui, e dopo un po' si dimentica di sentirsi in colpa.

Il cibo è buono, con la giusta quantità di grasso e sale, e finiscono per indugiare sulle tazze di caffè per un po' una volta finito. Tony e Steve le raccontano tutto della partita dei Mets, però la versione di Steve in realtà prevede discorsi di baseball, e fanno piani sperimentali con cui portare Miriam con loro la prossima stagione. Miriam chiede a Steve dove ha viaggiato di recente; sembra pensare che sia una specie di pilota.

Steve paga il conto e Tony non prova nemmeno a discutere, perché è testardo ma non stupido. Tornano alla brownstone e accompagnano Miriam nel suo appartamento, dove dà a Tony un paio di bottiglie di liquore. Li accetta felicemente e fa immediatamente un ordine per averne di più. Steve scuote la testa.

Tony e Steve si separano nel corridoio. Steve non chiede a Tony di entrare, e Tony non lo suggerisce.

~ * ~

Tony viene invitato a molti eventi, un flusso costante di inviti e biglietti gratuiti e anteprime speciali di tutto ciò che è sotto il sole. Va raramente, e se lo fa è sempre d’impulso e non ha mai il suo biglietto o invito con lui, ma entra comunque. Ma ora inizia a prestare attenzione alla pila di posta che di solito cresce e cresce sul suo comò fino a quando qualcuno - non è sicuro di chi - la toglie, cercando cose che potrebbero piacere a Steve.

Nelle prossime settimane, vanno alle proiezioni cinematografiche e alle inaugurazioni di gallerie e alle raccolte di fondi per il museo, tutte cose che sono infinitamente più piacevoli con la presenza di Steve. Tony riesce anche ad essere uomo e ad andare al balletto, dove Steve è molto educato ma molto chiaramente annoiato alle lacrime ( _grazie a Dio_ ), quindi c'è un'altra cosa che hanno in comune.

Una volta a settimana o giù di lì passano un paio d'ore con Miriam, facendo cose che dovrebbero essere davvero noiose che a Tony in realtà piacciono davvero. La portano fuori a pranzo, spostano i mobili così che lei possa passare l’aspirapolvere, e guardano un sacco di spettacoli mentre sono piacevolmente sbronzi (beh, Tony lo fa – come Steve lo faccia mentre è sobrio, Tony non ne ha idea). Tony esce sempre con un paio di bottiglie di roba buona, che sta accumulando per quella che sarà una festa davvero epica a un certo punto. Ma Miriam è una persona sociale e realizza diverse storie romantiche geriatriche contemporaneamente, quindi a volte Steve e Tony- due dei migliori scapoli del paese, secondo la rivista _People_ , non riescono ad uscire con lei.

Steve ha le sue cose che vuole fare a New York, e talvolta vuole compagnia, quindi va da Tony, che non è più l'ultima risorsa (pensa). Tony trova il tempo per lui quando glielo chiede, anche se Steve probabilmente non ha idea di quanto sia un grosso problema.

Alcune delle scelte di Steve sono irrimediabilmente turistiche, ma Tony si limita a seguirlo quando Steve decide che vuole vedere com'è diventato quel famoso punto di riferimento ora. La cosa su quei posti, nota Tony, è che sono molto più interessanti se filtrati dal punto di vista di Steve. Finisce sempre per raccontare a Tony ciò che è diverso, cosa è lo stesso, con chi era l'ultima volta che è stato qui (Bucky, Bucky, quasi sempre Bucky) e poi la storia di solito termina con Steve contro qualche coglione a farsi prendere a calci nel culo. Dovrebbe sembrare come il tempo della storia con il nonno, ascoltare tutti questi monologhi su luoghi e persone di molto tempo fa, ma a Tony non importa molto. È dolorosamente consapevole del fatto che non c'è nessun altro rimasto in vita che condivida questi ricordi con Steve.

Tony capisce rapidamente che ci sono cose che Steve vuole vedere per la prima volta (o la prima volta di nuovo) da solo, e altri luoghi in cui ha bisogno di un buffer, e Tony è il buffer. Il che è perfetto, perché se c'è qualcuno che è un maestro dei buffer, che produce diversivi per smussare il dolore delle emozioni, è Tony Stark. Dopo di ciò arriva la consapevolezza che è molto più facile essere quello a provare tutte le cose di merda che guardare qualcun altro farlo. A volte riesce a malapena a guardare il volto nostalgico di Steve, la piega malinconica della sua bocca, e lui inizia a tastare gli occhiali da sole, una tazza di caffè, qualsiasi cosa pur di nascondere il proprio volto, qualsiasi cosa.

Lentamente diventano amici. Hanno le loro battute e sanno come ordinare il caffè l'uno all'altro, e Tony si ritrova ad essere insolitamente circospetto nei confronti della loro amicizia, menziona a malapena a chiunque altro il tempo che passa con Steve. Sta proteggendo questa cosa tra loro ferocemente, protettivo di qualcosa che è una nuova esperienza per lui, e tanto più preziosa per questo. Perché quando guarda indietro – ad Obie, Rhodey, Happy, persino Pepper all'inizio - non gli sfugge il fatto che Steve sia la prima persona nella vita di Tony a trascorrere così tanto tempo con lui senza essere pagato, spesso da Tony stesso, per farlo.

~ * ~

Tony ha intenzione di tornare subito al lavoro dopo pranzo con Steve e Miriam, lo fa onestamente, ma è una bella giornata di inizio autunno e lui è comunque a Brooklyn, e Steve vuole davvero vedere il "nuovo" acquario, quello a Coney Island che esiste solo da cinquantacinque anni. Tony si lascia convincere ad andare, a condizione che non dovrà guardare alcun tipo di film IMAX o 3D.

"Perché dovrebbero mettere dei film all'acquario?" Chiede Steve, confuso.

"Mettono quella merda ovunque", spiega Tony mentre salgono in macchina. "L'IMAX mi fa venire da vomitare, e mi rifiuto di indossare occhiali di plastica ".

Steve sembra scettico, ma c'è davvero un teatro proprio fuori dall'acquario, indicato come "Esperienza 4D." Tony lo indica compiaciuto.

"Wow," dice Steve, una volta che pagano il biglietto ed entrano nel parco. "Il vecchio era solo uno grande edificio. Guarda tutto questo!"

Tony è impegnato a controllare la mappa, assicurandosi che non ci siano stupidi lamantini qui. Dice "Allora quando hai detto che non potevo fare battute sul sushi, intendevi per il resto della giornata, o solo mentre siamo qui?"

Steve, che da poco ha conosciuto il sushi, fa una faccia come un bambino a cui è stato appena offerto un grande piatto fumante di cavoletti di Bruxelles. "Finché puoi resistere", dice, il che è una terribile risposta. Tony imita con le cannucce del chiosco delle bacchette da sushi. "O almeno fino a quando non ce ne andremo", si aggiusta rapidamente, rendendosi conto del suo errore.

Soddisfatto che questa sia una zona libera da lamantini, Tony passa la mappa a Steve e gli lascia fare strada. Steve vuole vedere tutto, dalle meduse ai trichechi ai cavallucci marini, e spende molto tempo alle mostre, leggendo tutti i cartelli informativi e guardando cose che nuotano. Tony si trascina dietro, per lo più stando sul suo telefono, ma viene attratto dal guardare il polpo gigante trasudare intorno al suo habitat e indugiano un po' nella sezione degli squali, in piedi fianco a fianco, osservando gli squali pattugliare lentamente il loro territorio con precisione dagli occhi freddi. Tony non è così innamorato dei pinguini, che sono davvero maleodoranti.

Una volta che Steve ha visto tutti i pesci, una sosta al negozio di articoli da regalo è obbligatoria. Steve prende una calamita per il suo frigorifero e un libro sulle anguille elettriche. Tony cerca di convincerlo a comprare un ridicolo cappello con una faccia da squalo dentato, ma Steve è risoluto, quindi Tony si arrende e flirta con la bella donna dietro il bancone fino a quando Steve non finisce di fare la spesa.

Hanno del tempo da perdere prima dello spettacolo dei leoni marini, quindi si siedono su una panchina e mangiano il cono gelato. Tony si stanca della sua metà e lo dà a Steve senza staccarsi dal suo telefono. Steve lo prende, perché odia quando Tony spreca cibo.

Tony dice: "Jarvis, mostrami le equazioni per la nanotecnologia... no, non quelle, le più vecchie... sì. E se facessimo…" digita alcune modifiche, velocemente con entrambi i pollici "... questo? Ok, perfetto, eccellente. Puoi simularlo, e fammi sapere cosa succede?"

Trenta secondi dopo i risultati tornano e sono ancora meno utilizzabili rispetto a prima dei cambiamenti di Tony. "Ugh, che diavolo?" dice seccato.

"Ehi, ci sono bambini qui intorno!" Dice Steve in tono di rimprovero. Solo Steve, la cui versione di imprecazioni è qualcosa come "dannazione" e "oh, caro", considererebbe la parola "inferno" come completamente indicibile nel raggio di quindici metri da un bambino.

"Mi dispiace", dice automaticamente Tony, e torna alla sua matematica. Apporta altre due modifiche prima di doversi fermare e proteggere Steve da un gabbiano che pensa di aver trovato il jackpot: un essere umano con due coni gelato e senza mani libere per difendersi.

"Jarvis, eseguilo di nuovo, continua a regolare la densità fino a raggiungere la varianza massima accettabile", dice, si siede e aspetta, guarda Steve alternarsi tra i coni gelato. Sembra davvero rilassato oggi, poltrendo sulla panchina in occhiali da sole e con le maniche arrotolate, sembra appartenere al 21° secolo per pochi minuti.

Una famiglia si sposta nell'habitat della lontra, due bambine con la madre e il padre. La mamma si abbassa tra le bambine e indica le lontre, legge loro il cartello e poi fa un passo indietro per fargli una foto di loro sulle punte dei piedi, stringendo la ringhiera. Si gira e sorride al marito; sta parlando al telefono, ma le sorride. Questa non è la prima volta che Tony e Steve oggi si incrociano con questa famiglia. Il padre è stato al telefono ogni volta.

Questo tipo di gita familiare è una scena estranea a Tony, anche se il distacco paterno non lo è. La maggior parte delle visite all'acquario durante la sua infanzia - e il resto - era stato in compagnia delle sue tate, di tanto in tanto sua madre. Era raro avventurarsi con entrambi i suoi genitori, ancora più raro andare da qualche parte da solo con suo padre. Tony si chiede se le cose sarebbero state diverse per lui da bambino se i cellulari fossero esistiti allora, se suo padre fosse stato di più in giro.

Sarebbe stato meglio o peggio? Che ci fosse stato ma distratto, o che non ci fosse affatto?

Non ha il tempo di rimuginare, perché una massa di bambini in età scolare rimbalza attraverso il suo campo visivo, urlando e indicando, contenuti a malapena dalla scorta dell'acquario e da due insegnanti. L'insegnante che si trova dietro è bionda e carina, con gambe lunghe e leggermente muscolose. Lei nota che lui la sta guardando e sorride. Tony le fa un saluto con le dita.

"Pensavo che Bucky avesse un sacco di ragazze, ma non era niente in confronto a te", dice Steve, con un tono debole di divertimento. Tony pensa che sia davvero carino che Steve le definisca le sue "ragazze".

"Cosa posso dire, Steve?" dice, allargando le braccia lungo la parte posteriore della panchina, guardando l'insegnante bionda che si allontana: una vista piacevole tanto da dietro quanto da davanti. "Le signore amano Tony Stark ".

Steve alza un sopracciglio e si lecca una goccia di vaniglia sulla nocca.

"Stai mettendo in dubbio il mio fascino?" Chiede Tony. "Veramente?"

"Thor e io ti battiamo entrambi in quell’elenco della rivista", sottolinea Steve, in un’insolita dimostrazione di arroganza e provocazione. Sta parlando di "Supereroi più Sexy" della rivista _Cosmopolitan_.

"Prima di tutto, Thor è un semidio, non dovrebbe nemmeno essere in quella lista con il resto di noi mortali", Tony dice, trovandosi improvvisamente in un attacco di stizza. "Questa è una base completamente ingiusta per il confronto, e su qualsiasi altra scala di sensualità sarei tra i primi tre, garantito. Perché io sono _davvero_ _sexy_ ", dice, "E divertente, ricco e brillante, e ho un cazzo come un... "

"Va bene, basta", dice Steve.

Tony gli sorride. "Non vuoi sapere com'è?" chiede sfacciato, ma vede immediatamente che si è spinto troppo lontano. Il viso di Steve è rosso vivo, la sua espressione rigida, quindi Tony lascia perdere. Steve può diventare molto teso e a disagio per il sesso, e Tony non è venuto qui, passando tutto questo tempo con i pinguini puzzolenti, solo per renderlo infelice.

"Mi dispiace, non intendevo molestarti sessualmente", dice Tony. "Per favore, non dirlo a Natasha."

Steve gli lancia uno sguardo illeggibile mentre finisce il suo ultimo cono, poi si alza e lancia il tovagliolo nella spazzatura, chinandosi per prendersi cura anche del bicchiere di carta di qualcun altro che non ha centrato il bidone della spazzatura. Il telefono di Tony ronza nella sua mano; è Jarvis, con un set di dati completamente nuovi per lui. Dati fastidiosi e non collaborativi. "Dio... dannazione," dice Tony, perché non vuole essere sgridato ancora.

Steve non ride abbastanza, ma sembra un po' meno a disagio.

A quel punto è il momento dello spettacolo dei leoni marini, quindi abbandonano la panchina e si dirigono in quella direzione . La famiglia con cui continuano a scontrarsi se ne sta andando, il papà trasporta una delle bambine. Lei chiude gli occhi assonnati contro la sua spalla, una lontra di mare imbottita stretta nel suo pugno. Tony decide che probabilmente è meglio esserci che no, meglio prestare attenzione che niente. Forse alcune persone non possono proprio fare meglio di così.

Tuttavia, quando si siedono nell'Aquatheater, pronti a guardare alcuni leoni marini fare brutti scherzi, lui si infila il telefono in tasca e lo lascia lì.

~ * ~

Di tanto in tanto Steve viene al laboratorio solo per passare il tempo, prende uno sgabello e si siede lì mentre Tony lavora. Armeggia con il suo telefono (Tony educatamente non fa commenti su _Cupcake Avalanche_ ), o lavora su uno schizzo o legge un libro (un vero e proprio libro di carta: Tony non riesce a superarlo). Una volta, si distende sul divano contro il muro e dorme per due ore. Ma a volte, parla soltanto.

Tony non parla molto, continua solo a lavorare, ascolta a metà come fa di solito quando gli umani vogliono la sua attenzione mentre lavora. Non è del tutto uno stronzo... assorbe tutto, e ricorda la conversazione in seguito con una chiarezza spaventosa, ma fa comunque impazzire la gente. Pepper era l'unica altra persona che abbia mai conosciuto che potesse tollerarlo a lungo termine.

Steve parla molto delle persone che conosceva, di quelle che non sono più con lui, e Tony alla fine capisce che Steve si sta _commiserando_ con lui, dicendogli a modo suo che comprende la perdita e il dolore che deriva dall'amare così tanto un'altra persona da riuscire a malapena a sopportarlo, per poi andare avanti senza di loro.

Tranne che le perdite di Steve erano molto più permanenti, e si seguivano l'un l'altro nella sua rapida successione. Primo Bucky, la cui amicizia ha assunto proporzioni epiche nella mente di Tony a questo punto. E poi Peggy, la cui storia d'amore con Captain America è leggendaria. Tony non può immaginare di passarci due volte.

Cerca di pensare a come sarebbe sopravvivere a tutti quelli a cui tieni, e il suo cervello si ribella, allontanandosi da quel pensiero. Sarebbe l'inferno, pensa. E non riuscirebbe a gestirla come ha fatto Steve.

~ * ~

L'unica cosa di cui non parlano quasi mai è Howard Stark. Di tanto in tanto, Steve lo menziona di passaggio, ma non è stupido - non gli ci è voluto molto per capire che Tony avrebbe preferito che non lo facesse. Tony a volte si sente in colpa, perché è sua politica lasciare che Steve ricordi il passato quanto vuole, quando vuole, ma non può farlo. Può aver girato un angolo quando si tratta del suo rapporto con suo padre, ma non è ancora arrivato al punto di essere accettato.

Ovviamente, non ha perso il fatto che Steve sia un legame vivo e vitale tra sé e suo padre. Può essere un po' sorprendente guardare lui e ricordare che questo è lo Steve Rogers dell'infanzia di Tony, l'eroe perduto che era quasi una presenza tangibile nella casa Stark. Tony era sempre stato elettrizzato dal fatto che suo padre avesse conosciuto Captain America, lo avesse chiamato suo amico, che avevano foto insieme. Suo padre aveva _fatto lo scudo di Captain America_ … che aveva fatto impazzire Tony da bambino.

Guardando indietro, è facile capire perché Captain America era una figura dominante nella giovane vita di Tony visto che Steve Rogers era al centro dell'attenzione di Howard. Il padre di Tony aveva dedicato i suoi formidabili talenti a Steve quando era vivo, l'aveva cercato a lungo dopo che scomparve, non aveva mai accettato la sua perdita. Aveva guardato uno Steve Rogers che non c’era per tutti quegli anni, mentre Tony era in piedi proprio di fronte a lui.

~ * ~

Ad ottobre, fanno accidentalmente danni di circa dieci milioni di dollari allo Yankee Stadium per fermare un mucchio di lombrichi mutanti e sono nella lista nera della città. O almeno le parti della città a cui piacciono gli Yankees, che sicuramente non includono Captain America, sebbene reciti opportunamente penitente per le telecamere. "Non avrei dovuto divertirmi così tanto", Steve dice, mentre si trovano in cima alla panchina ad osservare il relitto. Non supererà mai le World Series del 1941.

Nel tentativo di generare alcune PR positive, decidono (leggere: Fury ordina loro) di avere una festa pubblica di Halloween. Alla villa Avengers.

"Aspetta un attimo, tecnicamente è casa _mia_ , non puoi semplicemente..." dice Tony, e poi chiude la bocca quando Fury fa scorrere una foto sulla sua scrivania, mostrando cosa succede quando qualcuno (Tony) spara un'arma laser su quelle che erano enormi lettere d'oro che scrivevano "YANKEE STADIUM".

Thor è fuori di sé dalla gioia per la prospettiva di pianificare un grande spettacolo pubblico, ed è pronto una volta che le tradizioni gli sono state spiegate. Sembra davvero prendere a cuore gli elementi spaventosi e cruenti della festa. Forse un po' troppo a cuore.

"E poi massacreremo la capra e ungeremo i bambini con il suo sangue!" Dice Thor ad un certo punto, e Tony dice: "Questo mi piacerebbe vederlo", e poi Coulson — che tutti continuano ad insistere che _non vive in questa casa_ , anche se è sempre qui — dice "Se sento persino qualcuno dire la parola "capra" a questa festa, mi assicurerò personalmente che gli Avengers siano chiamati a gestire ogni singolo problema relativo alle fogne nel mondo per i prossimi sei mesi ".

Nonostante la mancanza di unzione sanguinaria, la festa è un grande successo, la fila per entrare è così lunga che hanno allestito un'area di attesa dall'altra parte della strada a Central Park. Happy deve correre tre volte per prendere altre caramelle, e chiamano il personale SHIELD extra per fare da buttafuori al cancello, che metodicamente lasciano entrare una persona per ognuna che esce. Coulson si trova sul balcone ed esamina tutti, il sorvegliante delle sale più pericoloso al mondo.

Tony finisce in una teleconferenza che si trascina all'infinito, quindi all'inizio non ha idea di tutto ciò. Quando alla fine si infila l’armatura e sale sul tetto, non riesce a credere a ciò che vede. Si alza in aria e gira intorno alla casa, poi bussa alla gente in attesa di entrare, salutando tutte le facce rivolte verso l'alto prima di atterrare nel punto in cui Coulson ha liberato il prato, la sua grande entrata.

È una _pazz_ _ia_ _da_ _url_ _o_. Il posto brulica di gente in costume, sia bambini che adulti, e sembra che tutti abbiano avuto troppo zucchero. Quasi inciampa su una bambina vestita da quella che può essere descritta solo come una "principessa Hulk" mentre lo supera con un tutù porpora, un finto diadema color smeraldo e un paio di gigantesche mani di Hulk. "Raaaawr!" urla, con tutta l’aria dei suoi polmoni piccoli e arrabbiati.

Le decorazioni sono incredibili, realistiche e numerose. Scheletri, teste mozzate e cadaveri in decomposizione sono disseminati ovunque. Tutto è coperto di ragnatele finte. C'è un castello gonfiabile infestato dai fantasmi su un'estremità del prato, con scarpe sparse per tutto l'ingresso. Tony pensa di vedere Clint lì dentro fare capriole con quelli che sembrano una cinquantina di bambini.

Thor è al tavolo di mele caramellate, lasciando che la gente provi a raccogliere il suo martello, con un'aria maestosa nella nebbia che fluttua fuori dalla macchina tra i cespugli. Bruce ha un generatore Van de Graaff sistemato vicino al falso cimitero e sta convincendo le persone a toccarlo e farsi rizzare i capelli. Natasha dovrebbe aiutare i bambini a scolpire le zucche, ma sembra insegnare loro come fare ad atterrare qualcuno colpendoli alle caviglie. Jarvis sta aiutando a creare musica spettrale ed effetti sonori. Non ci sono capre da nessuna parte.

Nonostante il caos, sembra che tutti si stiano divertendo un mondo... tranne Steve, che è in piedi da solo vicino ad un tavolo di caramelle, con un'espressione cupa e a disagio quando vede per la prima volta i costumi di Halloween del 21° secolo.

"Molte di queste donne sono praticamente nude", sibila sottovoce quando finalmente Tony si fa strada verso di lui. Tony ha scattato una cinquantina di foto in cinque minuti, e qualcuno gli ha messo del caramello sul petto; è pronto per una pausa. "Non capisco perché", sta dicendo Steve. "Ho visto quel film, so che l'abito di Biancaneve copriva molto di più! "

"Ma è questo il bello del futuro, Rogers. Se c'è un costume, c'è anche una versione sexy", spiega Tony, perché capita di essere un esperto in questo. "Vedi? C'è un’autista sexy di NASCAR e un'infermiera sexy, e laggiù c'è uno zombi sexy... che è una specie di ossimoro, ma ci sta lavorando ".

Un ragazzino in costume di Captain America si avvicina e tende timidamente la sua borsa arancione brillante per delle caramelle. Steve, che è davvero bravo con i bambini, si complimenta per il suo costume mentre gli dà una manciata di mini barrette di cioccolato, gli pone alcune domande e così rompe il ghiaccio. Il piccolo ragazzo dice a Steve che vuole essere "un Abenger" da grande, e Steve annuisce, non ride, non suona affatto condiscendente quando gli dice che è una buona scelta, e sembra in attesa di lavorare con lui un giorno.

Si rannicchia in modo che il papà possa fare una foto ed entrambi che posano con gli scudi alzati, Steve sorride alla fotocamera, il bambino fa la sua faccia da spaccaculi più spaventosa. Dopo che il flash si spegne, il ragazzo getta le braccia intorno al collo di Steve in un feroce abbraccio e dice: "Ti voglio bene, Captain America." Il suo piccolo scudo di plastica si scontra con l'elmetto di Steve, ma Steve non sembra accorgersene, dice solo "Ti voglio bene anch'io, piccolo" e, a causa del modo in cui sono girati, Tony è l'unico che può vedere il viso di Steve mentre chiude gli occhi e lo abbraccia. Sembra che qualcuno stia stringendo il cuore di Tony e deve deglutire forte e trovare qualcos'altro da guardare per un minuto.

Ci sono molti costumi degli Avengers in giro, e passano da "spaventosamente accurato" a "cosa stava fumando quel tizio?" Tony vede almeno otto versioni, maschio e femmina, di Iron Man: ragazzino, adulto, bambino (adorabile!), sexy, zombi, vittoriano, Muppet (che diavolo?) e uno stronzo in felpa rossa e gialla con un vero ferro da stiro.

"Oh, no", dice Steve, riportando l'attenzione di Tony su di lui. "Non so dove guardare, Tony."

Tre giovani donne - Tony non può dire se qualcuno ha più di tredici o ventitré anni - si stanno avvicinando, vestite da vigili del fuoco sexy, che equivale a pantaloncini corti, bretelle posizionate strategicamente e stivali di gomma. Gli occhi di Steve stanno praticamente rotolando nella sua testa mentre cerca di evitare che il suo sguardo indugi su aree scandalose. L'elmetto di Tony gli permette di guardare come e quanto vuole senza che nessuno lo sappia, qualcosa di cui approfitta appieno in questo momento.

Le ragazze si fermano a un paio di metri di distanza, sorridendo a Tony e Steve. Una di loro batte le ciglia e dice "Fate una foto con noi?"

Steve sembra che sia a due secondi dall'inghiottire la lingua.

Fortunatamente, Tony ha lavorato duramente su questa cosa dell'amicizia per settimane ormai, ed è completamente pronto a fare un passo avanti e ad essere un buon amico di Steve in questo momento. Lo afferra per la spalla, gli dà una stretta rassicurante. "Ci penso io", dice.

~ * ~

Tony si sveglia una mattina qualche giorno dopo e, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, vuole disperatamente parlare con Pepper. Non c'è motivo che gli venga in mente, niente di specifico che lo stimoli, tranne che gli manca davvero sentire la sua voce. Scrolla le spalle, come ha fatto mille volte da quando se n'è andata, ma non riesce a lasciar perdere il pensiero, così dice a Jarvis di bloccare il suo numero di telefono per tre giorni - tre giorni dovrebbero essere abbastanza per dimenticarsene - e non lasciare che la chiami, non importa quanto implori.

Un'ora dopo, si trascina in palestra e chiede a Clint se può prendere in prestito il suo telefono.

"Certo", dice Clint, che sta facendo una verticale su una panca per pesi. Solleva una mano in tasca e fa scivolare il telefono, rimanendo sempre in equilibrio sull'altra mano, e non si muove nemmeno di un centimetro. Rivolge a Tony uno sguardo interrogativo mentre lo consegna, perché da quando Tony non ha un telefono? Tony ignora lo sguardo e prende il telefono. È della linea di smartphone Stark firmata Avengers, decorata con una foto dello stesso Occhio di Falco.

"Devo solo - uh..." dice Tony, e poi decide che non deve spiegarsi. Trotta su per le scale, quasi aspettandosi che Clint o Jarvis dicessero qualcosa, ma nessuno pronuncia una parola.

Si chiude nel suo bagno e fa un ultimo controllo mentale per assicurarsi che lo voglia davvero fare, e decide di farlo. Espirando a fondo, tocca lo schermo con il pollice... e si rende conto di non conoscere il numero di telefono di Pepper. Non l'ha mai composto, perché era programmato su ogni dispositivo che ha posseduto per anni - non poteva evocarlo ora sotto tortura.

Chiedere a Jarvis è ovviamente fuori questione, quindi scorre tra i contatti di Clint nella remota possibilità, ed eccolo qui. Lo seleziona prima di convincersi a non farlo. Le sue mani stanno iniziando a tremare.

Pepper risponde al primo squillo. "Cosa è successo?" dice, ferma e controllata, ma con un fondo di paura. Tony non è affatto preparato a quello che la sua voce fa; è come correre a tutta velocità contro un muro, come provare ogni emozione che abbia mai provato in relazione a lei, tutto in una volta, amore e rabbia e felicità e angoscia straziante. Si abbassa sul pavimento e si appoggia alla porta della doccia.

"Clint?" Pepper sta dicendo. "Va tutto bene?"

"Pepper, sono io" riesce a gracchiare. "Tony."

" _Tony?_ " Ora ha davvero paura. "Cosa c'è che non va?"

"Niente, volevo solo... volevo…"

"Perché mi stai chiamando dal telefono di Clint?" chiede, con un solo punto, pensa Tony, di rabbia.

"Uhm. Il mio è rotto o qualcosa del genere. Jarvis lo sta controllando. Comunque, hai un minuto?" Sono molto lontani dal tempo in cui avrebbe dato per scontato che lei avesse un minuto per lui, e questo gli provoca una fitta.

In realtà non risponde alla sua domanda. Prende un respiro traballante e dice "Tony, non puoi fare questo. Pensavo che Clint mi stesse chiamando per dirmi che ti fosse successo qualcosa. Non puoi semplicemente — Dio. " Sembra che stia per piangere.

Non lo aveva pensato in quel modo, non lo aveva mai considerato nemmeno per un momento e si sentiva malissimo… fatta eccezione per la parte piccola e meschina di lui che è sollevata nel sapere che le importa ancora se è vivo o morto. Ma questo è uno dei motivi per cui lo ha lasciato, no? E anche adesso, teme ancora la chiamata che le dice che lui è ferito, morto o disperso.

"Mi dispiace", dice, e fa sul serio. Gli dispiace per tutto.

"Solo... ho bisogno di un minuto", dice lei, e giura di sentirla tirare su col naso.

"Va bene", dice, poi tiene la bocca chiusa.

Non passa nemmeno un minuto prima che lei dica, svelta, come se niente fosse, come se non l'avesse quasi colta in lacrime pochi secondi fa, "Allora dimmi cosa c'è che non va."

"Nulla", dice, irritato, anche se non è affatto vero, vero? Cosa c'è che non va è che non stanno più insieme. "Volevo solo parlarti. Mi manchi. Non sto chiamando per provare a convincerti a tornare, anche se chiariamo che, sarei d'accordo in una frazione di secondo. Voglio semplicemente parlare con te."

"Va bene," dice lei, un po' scettica, quindi non dice nient'altro.

Dopo alcuni secondi che sembrano trascinarsi all'infinito, Tony se ne esce con "Allora, come stanno i lamantini?"

"Ancora in pericolo", dice. "Avremo una grande raccolta fondi tra un paio di mesi, dovresti venire."

"Farò inviare a Jarvis dei soldi", dice. Non è ancora sicuro di vederla di persona. "Quanto devo donare per ottenere il mio lamantino?"

"I lamantini non sono in vendita."

"È ridicolo", dice. "Tutto è in vendita."

"Come stanno tutti?" chiede, piuttosto che abboccare all'esca di una vecchia discussione.

Le dà brevi aggiornamenti su tutti in casa, poi su Happy e Rhodey, anche se ne è sicuro, è rimasta in contatto con loro. Le racconta della partita dei Mets e della festa di Halloween, e Miriam, e lei ride ai momenti giusti, ma c'è una sfumatura di tristezza nell’intera conversazione, perché sono passati mesi della sua vita di cui lei non sa nulla, e lui lo odia così tanto.

"Come sta _Ryan_?" chiede infine, con ciò che sente essere la quantità perfetta di derisione, perché è un masochista.

Non è sorpresa che lui lo sappia, dice solo "Sta bene". Riesce a sentire la felicità nella sua voce e gli fa venire voglia di dare un pugno a qualcosa.

"È una bambola di Ken", dice Tony con disprezzo.

È completamente indifferente al suo disprezzo, infine ha avuto anni di pratica. "Sì, lo è, ma è anche un ragazzo molto gentile ".

"Se lo dici tu," dice Tony, non convinto. "Ma sono meglio io a letto, vero?"

Lei ride, una vera risata che fa venire voglia di ridere anche lui, o forse di tagliargli i polsi. "Non risponderò a questo. Senti, devo andare, sono in ritardo per un incontro. Ciao Tony. È stato bello parlare con te."

"Sì, anche per me", dice, ed esita per un secondo prima di aggiungere, "Ti voglio bene." Dovrebbe sentirsi patetico, pensa, ma non lo fa. Sembra solo qualcosa che vuole che lei sappia.

Pepper non esita affatto. "Anche io. Sempre."

~ * ~

La cosa strana è che Tony e Pepper diventano amici.

Non è facile, per nessuno dei due, e richiede molto tempo e molte telefonate che possono sembrare imbarazzanti o arrabbiate o tristi per la caduta di un cappello. E a volte fa ancora così tanto male che vuole urlare, ma gradualmente diventa più facile. È sempre la stessa persona, intelligente e spaventosamente competente, che amava con tutto il cuore quando stavano insieme, anche se alcune delle altre cose che ama di lei ora sono off-limits per lui ( _Ryan_ _fottuto_ _Reynolds_ , che diavolo?), ma dopo un po' si abitua anche a quello.

Non sono mai stati solo amici prima, in tutti gli anni che si sono conosciuti, quindi è nuovo e strano, e ci vuole un po' di tempo per adattarsi ai nuovi confini, ma quando gli affari e il romanticismo vengono spazzati via, si piacciono ancora sinceramente. E se il suo nuovo ragazzo non è a suo agio con questo, bene, fanculo. (È completamente a suo agio, impara Tony. Perché in realtà è un bravo ragazzo. Lo stronzo.)

Non parlano specificamente della rottura, ma stranamente, parlare con lei di tutto il resto gli offre gradualmente una prospettiva completamente nuova. È come se fosse finalmente pronto ad ascoltare tutte le cose che cercò di dirgli a Miami, quando continuava a dire che non era solo il pericolo, non era solo il programma imprevedibile. Era stato troppo impegnato a cercare di farle cambiare idea per ascoltarla davvero.

Non le è mai piaciuto che fosse Iron Man, questo è chiaro. Ha cercato di imparare a conviverci perché lo amava, ma riesce a ricordare un centinaio di momenti diversi che hanno rivelato quanto non stesse bene, e sembra così ovvio ora che qualcosa non andava. Si ricorda la prima volta che lo vide nell'armatura, e come appariva, come suonava, quando chiese: "Sono _fori di proiettile_ quelli?"

Tony vive per l'essere un Avenger - anche in quei giorni orribili subito dopo che lei se ne era andata e lui odiava tutti e tutto, gli piaceva ancora mettersi la tuta, affrontare qualcuno - ma ora vede, attraverso la chiarezza di un po' di tempo e di distanza, che stava uccidendo Pepper centimetro per centimetro.

Ricorda con non poco dispiacere il modo in cui pensava di iniziare una nuova vita – una nuova relazione, un nuovo lavoro, una nuova filosofia - e che finalmente stava facendo la cosa giusta. Ma Pepper faceva parte della sua vecchia vita come Tony Stark, non quella di Iron Man, e lei l’ha capito prima lui. E poiché è impavida e capace, e fa sempre ciò che deve essere fatto - in particolare quando Tony non lo fa - se n'è andata.

Quando ci pensa, al tipo di forza e coraggio che deve aver impiegato per andarsene, Tony, che è stato chiamato un eroe più volte di quanto possa contare, si sente completamente umiliato.

~ * ~

Tony non si rende conto che è il Giorno del Ringraziamento finché non guarda la TV nel negozio e vede la parata.

Si ricorda vagamente di Thor che passava un invito a cena a casa di Jane, il ragazzone praticamente vibra di eccitazione al pensiero di una giornata dedicata a mangiare il più possibile. Tony aveva rifiutato l'invito, citando (inventato) i piani precedenti e aveva deciso di lasciare a Jane e Darcy il compito di informare Thor sui pezzi più disgustosi della storia americana.

Tony non riesce nemmeno a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui si è seduto per la cena del Ringraziamento, comunque. Doveva essere stato mentre era in collegio. Una volta era fuori scuola e i suoi genitori erano usciti, fu un sollievo saltare la noia di vestirsi e sedersi al tavolo formale della sala da pranzo, comportarsi come se non fosse annoiato a morte. L'anno scorso, lui e Pepper sono andati ad Aruba. Questo non è certamente nelle carte di quest'anno. O mai più.

È l'unica persona in casa, confermato da Jarvis, quindi va di sopra a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, ma in qualche modo finisce per lasciare la cucina con due bottiglie di birra e senza cibo. Di solito Tony non beve birra, ma è una festa, quindi che diavolo. Vaga nella sala TV solo con la sua camicia e i suoi boxer, godendo della insolita pace e tranquillità, meravigliandosi di quanto sia grande la casa in questo momento. Alla fine prende un divano intero per se stesso, bazzicando sul tablet mentre Jarvis gira i canali della TV satellitare alla perfetta velocità, che precisamente tre secondi per canale. Tony lo ha dimostrato matematicamente.

Diverse birre più tardi, si addormenta per un po' e la cosa successiva che sente è la porta d'ingresso che si apre. Pochi secondi dopo, Steve entra nella stanza, indossando i suoi abiti da corsa. Sembra sorpreso di vedere Tony, anche se Tony non è sicuro del perché. Questa è casa sua.

**"** Nonsei andato da Jane?" Chiede Steve, togliendosi la felpa dalla testa. La sua t-shirt si alza insieme alla felpa, e quasi ci litiga. I suoi occhi si spostano su Tony, accorgendosi che lui non è vestito del tutto, di tutte le bottiglie di birra vuote sul tavolino, ma non dice nulla.

"Nah." Tony fa spallucce e prende il suo tablet e ricomincia a digitare. C'è una sbavatura sul touchscreen in cui è stato schiacciato il suo viso pochi istanti fa. "Dove sei stato?"

Steve inclina la testa e socchiude gli occhi verso Tony, come se stesse cercando di capire come Tony fosse diventato così stupido."A correre."

"Sì, ovviamente," dice Tony, trascinando una serie di equazioni nel cestino. Meh. "Dove sei andato?"

"Coney Island."

Questo attira l'attenzione di Tony. Alza lo sguardo, aspettandosi di vedere Steve che sorride alla battuta che ha appena fatto. Lui non lo fa. Si toglie con disinvoltura le scarpe da corsa. "Hai corso. A Coney Island. E ritornato? Sono tipo... "

"Trentasei chilometri e mezzo, signore," fornisce Jarvis utilmente.

"Trentasei chilometri - hai corso una maratona e anche di più? Senza motivo?" E non è nemmeno senza fiato, anche se a un esame più attento sembra davvero sudato.

"Beh, non avevo intenzione di farlo, ma non mi sentivo stanco, almeno non fino alla fine, quindi ho continuato ad andare avanti."

scrolla le spalle come se non fosse un grosso problema. Perché non lo è, per lui. Ma _lo è_.

"Beh, congratulazioni, immagino" dice Tony. Non sa nemmeno cosa fare di fronte a questo tipo di follia.

"Cosa stai facendo?" Chiede Steve, litigando di nuovo con la t-shirt, che ora insiste ad attaccarsi alla pelle.

"Non molto. Vuoi vedere un film?" chiede, perché forse Steve è solo, o triste che non abbia più nessuno con cui trascorrere il Ringraziamento.

"Certo." Prende le scarpe e inizia a lasciare la stanza. "Prima vado a farmi una doccia. E ho bisogno di mangiare."

"Ordinerò qualcosa" Tony chiama appena lui va via. "Trentasei chilometri", mormora tra sé mentre scorre attraverso un assortimento di menu di consegna. "Cosa c’è che non va in te, è il Ringraziamento per l’amor di Dio, la giornata nazionale della golosità e della pigrizia".

Scegliere cosa ordinare è un affare serio. Steve tende a mangiare una quantità improbabile di cibo, il suo metabolismo brucia calorie come la carta velina, e maggiore è l'energia che spende più lui mangia. Tony sceglie il Thai e ordina molte cose diverse, così tanto che pensa di aver esagerato (anche se non è che gli avanzi rimangano molto in questa casa), ma Cristo: trentasei chilometri. Probabilmente mangerà un bufalo.

Il cibo è in arrivo, Tony si gira a sfogliare le opzioni del film, cercando di trovare qualcosa di appropriato, il che è più difficile di quanto si possa pensare quando si parla di un ragazzo che ha perso quasi sette decenni di cultura pop. Tony continua a dire che scriverà un algoritmo per cercare al posto suo.

A Steve piacciono i film felici, di più quelli di fantascienza, e qualsiasi cosa con umorismo pulito. Non gli piacciono le storie di viaggi nel tempo, d’immortalità o dei nazisti. Diventa rosso come una barbabietola ai nudi, e odia gli splatter e qualsiasi cosa in cui bambini o animali vengano feriti. Ha un debole per i film di _Toy Story_ (pensa che Buzz Lightyear sia divertente), e guarderà _Up_ se Tony salterà i primi quindici minuti. Ama i musical per qualche motivo che Tony non riesce a capire. Ama i film in cui il ragazzo buono vince e prende la ragazza alla fine.

Dopo che Tony ha preso in considerazione e respinto circa ottantasette opzioni, Steve torna, arrossato e umido, in un paio di pantaloni da allenamento che non sembrano voler rimanere sui fianchi, e ancora un'altra T-shirt troppo piccola, questa con una foto di Hulk. Tony lo guarda e annota mentalmente per far consegnare un po' di merce di Iron Man a Steve al più presto, perché quella merda non è giusta.

Tony ha deciso per i film _Alien_ , che sono un po' cruenti e violenti, ma è finta violenza mostruosa, che Steve sembra trovare molto più tollerabile rispetto alla violenza di _Pulp Fiction_. Guardano il primo mentre mangiano. A Steve piace, e a Tony piace guardare la faccia di Steve durante la scena del torace.

Tony non ha ordinato troppo cibo. Steve finisce tutto, e poi pulisce anche il resto di Tony, e beve circa sei bottiglie di quell'orrido Gatorade rosso che adora.

Decidono di andare avanti e guardare il secondo, che a Steve piace ancora di più, in particolare la cosa dello scaricatore. Alla fine, sembra quasi innamorato di Ripley, che Tony considera completamente giustificabile.

Steve fa una pausa a metà del film e va in cucina per prendere biscotti e latte, perché è Beaver Cleaver, Tony giura su Dio. I biscotti sono una specie di triplo cioccolato che Clint ha fatto, e hanno un sapore terribile con la birra, ma questo non impedisce a Tony di rubarne uno (quattro) comunque.

Tony, che raramente può fare solo una cosa alla volta, e quasi mai questa implica soltanto sedersi, continua a fare un paio di cose durante il film. Firma il progetto per nuovo edificio delle Stark Industries, scambia alcuni messaggi con Pepper e Rhodey, aggiunge un paio di canzoni alla playlist da festa di Thor, e fa un altro tentativo con la nanotecnologia di autoriparazione che si rifiuta di collaborare. Quando le cose si mettono male, impiega qualche minuto a scrivere l’algoritmo di selezione dei film per Steve.

Tutto sommato, è un giorno abbastanza produttivo di dolce far nulla.

Tony si aspetta che Steve chiuda la serata una volta usciti i titoli di coda del secondo film. Si è accovacciato sempre di più nel divano mentre la notte è passata, e ora sembra che stia per addormentarsi da un momento all'altro, con le palpebre arrendevoli e pesanti, con ancora in mano mezzo biscotto.

"Sembri distrutto," dice Tony.

Steve emette un rumore vago e non si muove. "Guarderemo il prossimo?"

Tony dice "Ce ne sono solo due" e Steve aggrotta la fronte e dice "Pensavo ce ne fossero altri" e Tony dice "No!" perché ha imparato la lezione con _Star Wars_.

Steve morde il suo biscotto e guarda Tony con aria di sospetto. Sembra che non se la beva.

"Ehi, che ne dici di _Goonies_?" Tony suggerisce, in uno sfacciato stratagemma per distrarlo. Steve adora _The_ _Goonies_.

"Va bene", dice Steve, e apre un altro Gatorade. Il suo sangue deve essere al 75% di zucchero a questo punto.

Steve si addormenta a metà. Tony fa continuare il film e scherza con alcune teorie preliminari sulle nanoparticelle neurocinetiche che potrebbero diventare utili un giorno. È solo il germe di un'idea, non molto con cui lavorare davvero, ma gli piace immaginare le possibilità.

A quel punto è tardi, ed è difficile credere che solo loro due abbiano fatto un casino del genere in Sala tv; il tavolo è pieno di scatole da asporto e bottiglie vuote, biscotti rotti e tovaglioli scartati. Hanno uno staff di pulizie, ma non è mai una buona idea lasciare bottiglie e lattine in Sala TV, perché tendono a finire lanciate contro la testa della gente, quindi Tony cerca di raccogliere quelle almeno.

Dieci secondi dopo c'è del Gatorade rosso rovesciato sul davanti della camicia, sul tappeto, e su tutto il tavolino da caffè, dove si condensa il grasso congelato dei cartoni da asporto. Imprecando sottovoce, tira via la sua camicia bagnata, appiccicosa, rosa e già molto fredda, sopra la sua testa e usa un panno asciutto per asciugarsi inefficacemente.

Proprio allora Jarvis dice "Ha una videochiamata in arrivo, signore" e Tony guarda l'orologio. È dopo mezzanotte — questo non può essere un bene.

"Dammi un'anteprima", dice Tony, e Jarvis mette obbligatoriamente un frame di blocco del chiamante sulla TV.

"Oh, Dio, non di nuovo lui," geme Tony. È Namor, il culo pomposo di Atlantide. "Che diavolo vuole? "

"Non me lo ha detto, signore. Dice che non parla con i domestici."

"La prossima volta che ti insulta, Jarvis, sentiti libero di vendere tutte le sue azioni in perdita."

"Grazie, signore. Desiderate rispondere alla chiamata?"

Tony non vorrebbe. Namor non gli piace. Namor è un fanatico arrogante, egocentrico che considera quasi tutti gli altri al mondo al di sotto di lui e non gliene frega assolutamente niente di ciò che qualcuno pensa di lui, che è probabilmente l'unica cosa che Tony può davvero apprezzare di lui.

In questo momento è disteso languidamente sul suo enorme trono di conchiglie d'oro, indossando le sue ridicole mutandine verdi a squame di pesce, sembrando come se non si importasse del mondo. Le sue gambe sono allargate, un po’ troppo, come se volesse che tutti quelli che lo guardano vedessero il pacchetto reale.

Tony lancia la camicia bagnata sul tavolino e si siede con un sospiro disgustato. "Avvia la video—no, aspetta, ingrandisci prima, fai una panoramica, almeno a livello della vita. Gesù Cristo, so che è mezza sirena o qualcosa, ma lo ucciderebbe indossare pantaloni? "

"Avvio della videochiamata, signore", dice Jarvis, una volta regolata la visuale.

"Ciao Stark" dice Namor. La sua voce è ancora più profonda di quella di Thor, e ha due stati d'animo: annoiato e infuriato. In questo momento sembra annoiato. "Ho bisogno dell'assistenza degli Avengers."

"Fa schifo essere te, immagino, perché è una vacanza e siamo gli unici due qui." Fa un gesto verso Steve, profondamente addormentato sotto una coperta di Hello Kitty che qualcuno ha lasciato nella sala TV per scherzo (Tony spera che fosse uno scherzo).

"Le vostre tradizioni sono insignificanti per me", dice Namor con un gesto indifferente della sua mano. "Due di voi saranno sufficienti".

"Wow, grazie." Tony si allunga e colpisce la gamba di Steve. "Ehi, Cap, svegliati. Vuoi andare a fare visita a Spongebob?"

Steve alza la testa, sbatte le palpebre assonnato, un po' confuso. "A fare visita a chi?" Scruta la TV. "Quello è Namor? "

Namor non si degna di rispondere. Sembra a due secondi dal guardarsi le unghie.

"Sua presunzione reale richiede la nostra presenza", spiega Tony.

Steve si siede e allontana la coperta, poi si allunga, scrocchiandosi il collo e sbadigliando."Va bene", dice, perché è così dannatamente d’accordo con tutti, anche con teste di cazzo come Namor.

Tony guarda indietro alla TV, determinato a ottenere almeno qualche dettaglio in più prima di accettare di precipitarsi verso Atlantide nel cuore della notte, ma Namor sta guardando Steve. Alza un sopracciglio, poi rivolge lo sguardo a Tony e dice "Interessante".

"Cos'è interessante?" Chiede Steve, poi sbadiglia di nuovo.

Tony guarda Steve, e questa volta vede quello che vede Namor. I capelli insolitamente disordinati di Steve, arruffati; la sua T-shirt troppo attillata, alzata fino al busto, arrivando a mostrare la sua pancia piatta; i suoi pantaloni troppo grandi, tirati giù da un lato facendo esporre un osso dell'anca; la sua bocca, morbida dal sonno e rossa da troppo Gatorade. Sembra che qualcuno lo abbia devastato a morte e Tony - che è seduto accanto a lui solo in mutande, si ricorda all'improvviso— ha appena detto a Namor che sono soli in casa.

Non gli importa davvero cosa pensa Namor, e in effetti l'idea che qualcuno potrebbe _presumere_ che sia andato a letto con Steve Rogers è del tutto insignificante al momento, perché il desiderio sessuale di Tony, che è stato tenuto in ostaggio dal suo cuore spezzato per mesi, improvvisamente si gira e ruggisce alla vita come un motore perfettamente sintonizzato che aspetta solo che qualcuno giri la chiave, e tutto ciò che Tony può pensare è che _vorrebbe_ dormire con Steve Rogers.

~ * ~

Non può dormire con Steve Rogers, ovviamente. Per prima cosa: 150% etero. _Minimo_. Ci sono anche molte altre parole per descrivere quanto sia vietato Steve: Coinquilino. Compagno di squadra. Vecchio stile, icona nazionale repressa sessualmente.

Si dice che deve superarlo, ma non funziona davvero.

Cerca di ignorarlo, e neanche quello funziona, perché all'improvviso non riesce a smettere di notare come Steve è straordinariamente attraente, e anche se sembra considerare qualsiasi cosa tranne l’abbigliamento irrimediabilmente improprio, ci sono un milione di piccole cose ogni giorno che rendono il cervello di Tony annebbiato dalla lussuria. La striscia di pelle nuda quando si alza la maglietta, abbastanza larga da far scorrere due dita sotto; l'arco grazioso del tendine nel collo quando gira la testa, la parte perfetta per Tony da mordere; la curva del suo bicipite in cui una delle sue minuscole magliette si tende sul rigonfiamento dei muscoli che costantemente tentano Tony di stringere la mano attorno ad esso.

Queste sono le cose, così innocenti eppure così profonde, da cui Tony non riesce a scappare. Si sente come se vivesse nell’era vittoriana e Steve non la smettesse di mostrargli quelle dannate caviglie.

Può guardare ma non può toccare. Se lo ricorda una cinquantina di volte al giorno.

Avvicinandosi al suo punto di rottura, Tony prende il suo desiderio sessuale appena riavviato per una prova e... non riesce effettivamente a scopare. I suoi standard, post-Pepper, sono ora depressivamente alti quando si tratta di donne, e sembra che dal Ringraziamento sia un po’ più dell'8% interessato ai maschi.

Non è un grosso problema, pensa. Non è che ci sia carenza di ragazzi in cerca di sesso insignificante. Solo che si scopre che forse Tony non è più uno di quei ragazzi, perché finisce per uscire con Steve invece per tutto il tempo, non importa quanto fermamente si dica che stasera uscirà e troverà qualcuno abbastanza sexy da cancellare il ricordo della pancia nuda di Steve, o almeno succhiarlo fuori dal cervello di Tony attraverso il suo cazzo.

Ma qualcosa in Tony è cambiato, forse irrevocabilmente. Vede belle facce e bei corpi da tutte le parti, ma ciò che c'è dentro non ha alcun fascino. Le persone nella sua vita adesso lo hanno cambiato, forse perché c'è qualcosa in loro a cui risponde, senza accorgersene. Qualcosa in Rhodey e Pepper e Steve e Natasha e tutti quelli che conosce che hanno così tanto bene dentro di loro, così tanto talento e grinta; è quello che cerca ancora e ancora, e non trova mai.

Per tutta la vita si è sempre sentito separato da tutti quelli che lo circondavano, perché era più intelligente, più ricco, più loquace. Più motivato, più privilegiato, più arrogante. Ma non è più così. Non c'è nessuno come lui, è vero, ma ci sono altri che sono con lui in questa cosa che sta facendo che possono stare spalla a spalla con lui, e non ha mai la sensazione di dover compensare per le loro carenze o portare il loro peso. È unico, ma non è solo.

Suppone che significhi che è cresciuto come persona, il che è qualcosa che molte persone probabilmente pensano che sia incapace di fare, ma è un piccolo conforto. Ha appena iniziato a superare la cosa con Pepper, ha da poco smesso di sentirsi come se gli mancasse un arto, e ora è tornato a desiderare qualcuno che non può avere.

Ciò di cui ha bisogno è il tempo e la distanza - che ha funzionato con Pepper - ma è impossibile ottenere quando lui e Steve vivono e lavorano insieme. Non ha scelta: ritaglia un posto tutto per sé dove può, lentamente riprendere tutti i minuti della sua vita che sta dedicando a Steve. Chiude le mani sul fuoco, toglie l’ossigeno, lo guarda morire.

~ * ~

Gli Avengers organizzano una raccolta di giocattoli per le vacanze, e tutti devono presentarsi alla FAO Schwarz per una grande cerimonia, stringere la mano e firmare autografi e farsi fotografare con chiunque sia abbastanza paziente da stare al freddo per sette ore.

Thor è in paradiso, scuote le mani così forte che probabilmente fa cadere qualche dente, solleva la gente sulle sue spalle per le foto, bacia ogni bambino che si trova ad una distanza impressionante. Clint raccoglie una sessantina di numeri di telefono e firma allegramente ogni arco giocattolo che gli viene presentato solennemente da un bambino.

Molte persone sono troppo terrorizzate da Bruce per avvicinarsi a lui, anche se Tony riconosce la principessa Hulk della festa di Halloween, e c'è sempre almeno un cretino che vuole provare a farlo incazzare; è come la versione newyorkese di correre con i tori. Bruce deve aver preso uno Xanax o qualcosa del genere, perché sembra un po' ingessato. Per ogni evenienza, è posizionato tra Natasha e Steve, che fanno del loro meglio per gestire le interferenze. La fila di Natasha sembra essere principalmente formata da ragazzi single e genitori con bambine che indossano bracciali in plastica della Vedova, quella di Steve è un mix abbastanza uniforme di bambini e adulti, e quella di Tony è per lo più formata da donne.

Tony e Steve sono uno accanto all'altro, perché Tony non ha pensato di organizzare in modo che non lo fossero. Questo potrebbe essere il periodo di tempo più lungo che hanno trascorso l’uno in presenza dell’altro da giorni. Non è ostile, ma non è più come prima, che è quello che vuole, ricorda Tony a se stesso. Vuole che sia com'era quando Steve si è trasferito per la prima volta in casa, quando erano civili ma non eccessivamente amichevoli.

È stato uno stronzo, stare in piedi così, stare lontano da Steve quando continua a presentarsi con quello sguardo speranzoso sul suo volto, in attesa che Tony gli conceda del tempo. Tony spera che molto presto finalmente smetterà di tornare completamente, smetterà di chiedergli di fare le cose, così Tony non dovrà vedere lo smarrimento sul viso di Steve quando lo rifiuterà di nuovo.

Cerca di non pensarci troppo, cerca di distogliere lo sguardo da Steve mentre accettano giocattoli dopo giocattoli, baciano guancia dopo guancia, firmano foto dopo foto. Tony non vede l'ora che il pomeriggio finisca, per allontanarsi dalle mani di estranei, dal sorriso amichevole di Steve che non è rivolto più a lui.

Alla fine hanno raccolto un numero incredibile di giocattoli e Tony ha molti numeri di telefono, tutti di donne. Il che va bene, gli piacciono molto le donne, è etero almeno per il 78%.

~ * ~

Ha solo un momento di debolezza, e non è colpa sua, perché è ubriaco. Perché lui è davvero, _davvero_ ubriaco. (Di nuovo.)

Thor organizza una festa di Capodanno che sarebbe assolutamente indimenticabile se tutti non bevessero così tanto da non ricordarsela. Questo perché l'ospite d'onore è Miriam, che arriva con un taxi scortata da Steve, ed è salutata da Thor e dai suoi amici come una divinità. Fandral s’inginocchia persino e le bacia la mano.

È stato un progetto e mezzo solo per portarla qui. Tony, consapevole della sua frenetica vita sociale, l’aveva invitata con due mesi di anticipo, ma lei non ha accettato di venire fino all'ultimo minuto, quando la sua ultima conquista romantica era finita in ospedale riprendendosi da un bypass quadruplo. Anche allora, Tony aveva dovuto negoziare con lei, e finì per prometterle la migliore camera per gli ospiti per la notte, e che le avrebbe spedito dei fiori una volta al mese per l'intero anno successivo.

Ci sono migliaia di persone che accoltellerebbero la madre per avere l'opportunità di venire a una festa organizzata dagli Avengers. Miriam? Si presenta se non ha niente di meglio da fare. L'adorazione di Tony è totale e completa.

Si dice che berrà solo un bicchiere di liquore, e poi passerà a qualcosa di meno letale. Poche ore dopo, non è sicuro di quanti bicchieri abbia bevuto, perché quello che ha in mano non sembra mai essere vuoto, non importa quanto beva. Ma tecnicamente è lo _stesso bicchiere_ con cui ha iniziato, quindi non sta infrangendo le regole.

Dovrebbe mangiare, pensa, aiuterebbe. Ma quando guarda il buffet, Sif ha messo le spalle al muro Happy terrorizzato dal piatto di formaggi e gli sta colpendo il petto con un dito, uno sguardo feroce sul suo volto. Tony non si avvicinerà al piatto di formaggi.

Decide invece di sedersi, ed è così che trova accidentalmente Rhodey, che è disteso col viso-giù sul divano, gemendo tra i cuscini.

"Allora," dice allegramente Tony, sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano. "Su una scala da ‘uno’ a ‘Vengo da Asgard,’ quanto sei ubriaco?"

Rhodey spalanca un occhio. "Se ti restituisco l’armatura, prometti di uccidermi? Non mi interessa come, purché sia indolore. "

"Non puoi arrenderti adesso", gli dice Tony. "Devi passare dall'altra parte o non avrai il tuo distintivo ".

"La cosa spaventosa", dice Rhodey, "è che probabilmente hai dei distintivi. Non riesco a credere che voi viviate così. Siete tutti pazzi".

"Non mi assumo alcuna responsabilità per questo", dice Tony. "Vivo con il dio dell'ubriachezza, incolpa lui. E non è colpa mia se sei abbastanza stupido da giocare a beer pong con un tizio di nome Occhio di Falco. "

"Ugh, birra" geme Rhodey.

Bruce si avvicina con un grosso bicchiere di qualcosa che Tony spera abbia un effetto calmante. Fa un gesto verso Miriam, che è nell’angolo a fare shots con Hogun e un ragazzo con un cappello da cowboy che probabilmente è ospite di Thor. Ama i cowboy, da quando qualcuno l’ha portato a un rodeo.

"Lei non sa chi siamo", dice Bruce meravigliato, perché adesso lo sta capendo. "Come è possibile?"

"Guarda solo il Game Show Network", spiega Tony, poi si distrae perché Clint sta facendo una verticale sul retro di una sedia mentre Natasha fa una verticale sui suoi piedi rovesciati. Tony ha una visione di come deve essere stato quando scopavano e gli occhi quasi rotolano di nuovo nella sua testa. È così, così dispiaciuto che non lo vedrà mai di persona.

Alcune cose succedono dopo, forse. È difficile prestare attenzione. Dopo un po' Rhodey non è più sul divano, ma c’è Clint, accovacciato sulla schiena. Ha un rossetto all'angolo della sua bocca. Tony gli dà una pacca sul braccio, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

"Lascia che ti dica una cosa, aspetta, lascia che ti dica una cosa", dice a Clint, che sta lì pazientemente, aspettando che Tony glielo dica. "Questo ti lascerà a bocca aperta."

"Okay cosa?" Viene fuori come una sfida, ma Tony non è preoccupato.

"Lei", indica Miriam, "è nata nello _stesso anno_ di Steve".

Questo fa davvero esplodere la mente di Clint. Una cosa è sapere che Steve si sta avvicinando tecnicamente al secolo, ma è un’altra cosa avere il confronto proprio lì davanti a te, vedere che aspetto avrebbe ora se il governo non lo avesse preso (e se fosse riuscito a vivere così a lungo, il che è, onestamente, incredibilmente dubbio).

Tony sorride consapevolmente, perché questo è il tipo di cazzata mentale con cui ha a che fare tutto il tempo, durante quelle tante ore sul divano angusto di Miriam, seduto in mezzo a loro (perché è sempre nel mezzo?, si chiede in ritardo), sentendosi come se fosse nella Zona Neutra.

Thor si alza e riempie di nuovo il bicchiere di Tony. Ora Tony sa di chi è la colpa.

A mezzanotte, anche tutti gli altri sono ubriachi. Natasha sta mostrando a Miriam come lanciare un coltello. Jane e Darcy stanno affrontando Thor e Clint in una sorta di discussione che Tony non ha dubbi vinceranno le donne. Poi succede qualcos'altro che Tony si perde e Bruce si trasforma in Hulk e passa il resto della notte nella sala TV a guardare Paula Deen.

Steve passa gran parte della serata a guardare Miriam come un falco e con le solite rughe di disapprovazione rivolte un po’ ovunque. Tony si era impegnato a evitarlo il più possibile, ma in qualche modo finiscono da soli in un angolo vicino al camino.

"Ehi, dov'è la tua camicia?" gli chiede. Sa che Steve indossava una delle sue camicie a scacchi prima. Ora è solo nella sua maglietta bianca.

Steve guarda in basso, come se non si fosse accorto che mancava la camicia. "Oh, Sif l'ha presa. Ha detto che le serviva per fare un laccio emostatico ".

Tony pensa che dovrebbe essere preoccupato per quello, ma Steve non sembra esserlo, e, ehi, questa è un’ottima idea, lascerà che sia Steve a preoccuparsi di tutto stasera. Sembra che gli piaccia di più.

Esempio calzante: in questo momento sta cercando Miriam e agitandosi.

"Lasciala in pace", dice Tony, "si sta divertendo".

"Non dovrebbe bere così tanto", dice Steve. Sembra davvero preoccupato.

"Quella donna," dice Tony, indicando Steve con il suo bicchiere, "Quella donna ha la tolleranza all'alcool di un brontosauro. Lei sta _bene_. E sta facendo amicizia. "

"Beve un whisky, beve una vodka!" Thor e Volstagg muggiscono, portando Miriam sulle loro spalle.

"Vedi?" Dice Tony, trionfante.

Steve non sembra affatto confortato da questo. Si volta di nuovo verso Tony, probabilmente pronto a fare lo stronzo riguardo a qualcosa. È vicino - molto vicino, troppo vicino - e Tony si sente amichevole e affettuoso. Non può essere incolpato per quello che succede dopo.

Tony si sporge e fa scivolare la mano sotto la maglia di Steve, preme il palmo sulla pancia di Steve. "La mia vita sarebbe molto più facile se tu avessi delle maglie adatte", dice.

Steve mette la mano su quella di Tony, attraverso la maglietta, e la tiene lì. Tony può sentirlo respirare. È davvero caldo.

"E la mia vita sarebbe più semplice se tu non bevessi così tanto", dice, e in qualche modo riesce a far sembrare che stia chiedendo un favore piuttosto che criticare.

"Allora non lo farò," decide Tony, e lancia il bicchiere vuoto sopra la spalla di Steve. Questo vola nell'atrio, dove colpisce il pavimento e si frantuma. Un allegria sale da Thor e dai suoi amici, e Tony sente un altro bicchiere rompersi, poi un altro. La sua mano è ancora sotto la maglia di Steve. Steve la stringe ancora.

Steve non si volta nemmeno a guardare cosa sta succedendo dietro di lui. Chiude gli occhi per un secondo e scuote la testa. "Cosa stai facendo?" chiede a Tony. Sembra che stia cercando di decidere se è triste o esasperato.

"Dico sul serio," dice Tony, con assoluta sincerità. "Se vuoi che non mi ubriachi, non lo farò." Non aveva esagerato neanche una volta quando stava con Pepper. Non era stata una decisione consapevole, e beveva ancora molto, perché Tony ama l'alcol, su questo non ci piove, ma non si ubriacava. È solo che... non aveva bisogno di farlo. Non sentirebbe il bisogno di farlo nemmeno con Steve. Lo sa.

Steve appoggia l'altra mano sul muro accanto all'orecchio di Tony e inclina la testa in modo che siano faccia a faccia, non c’è modo di evitare di guardarlo. Normalmente quando è ubriaco Tony si sente al sicuro, nascosto dietro un muro di alcol, e come se niente potesse toccarlo. Questa non è la prima volta che è ubriaco in presenza di Steve ma ha avuto l'effetto opposto. Si sente esposto e indifeso. Sa che non gli piacerà quello che uscirà dalla bocca di Steve dopo, e un secondo dopo ha dimostrato di avere ragione.

"Tony, perché sei così infelice?"

Tony non sa nemmeno come rispondere, quindi non ci prova. Lui sorride, il sorriso facile e distratto di una persona molto ubriaca. "Ti sembro un uomo infelice?"

Steve alza la mano come se stesse per toccare il viso di Tony, ma alla fine non lo fa. Lui si spinge lontano dal muro e se ne va, probabilmente andando a ripulire tutti quei bicchieri rotti. Non guarda di nuovo Tony. E proprio così è tornato ad essere quello che era cinque minuti fa, prima che Tony sapesse come sarebbe stato infilare una mano sotto la maglia e toccargli la pelle calda. È solo un’altra persona che Tony Stark è riuscito a far scappare con successo.

~ * ~

La mattina dopo è uno schifo per tutti tranne per Steve, che è sveglio al suo solito (orribilmente presto) orario, sembra che sia pronto ad affrontare il mondo, il che è una buona cosa, perché se sarà necessario farlo, dovrà andare da solo.

L'altra persona che non sente dolore è, ovviamente, Miriam, che è seduta al tavolo con Steve, bevendo una tazza di caffè e mangiando un toast, quando Tony finalmente trascina la sua carcassa in decomposizione giù in cucina.

Tony sente gli occhi di Steve addosso mentre lui come uno zombie si trascina verso una sedia e decide di fingere che non sia successo niente di strano la sera prima. Di certo non ha palpeggiato Captain America alla festa di Capodanno. No, signore, non questo ragazzo. Si siede e fissa il tavolo in modo indecente.

"Buongiorno", dice Steve.

"Buon anno", dice Miriam.

"Vorrei essere morto", dice Tony.

Darcy entra indossando (solo) ciò che Tony riconosce come la maglia di Clint della sera prima. Lei borbotta dolcemente a tutti, poi prende due tazze di caffè ed esce di nuovo.

Steve spinge indietro la sedia e si alza, afferrando la tazza di Miriam mentre procede. "Non sembrare così sorpreso ", dice a Tony. "Questa non è la prima volta." Sta chiaramente provando un brivido d’eccitazione sapendo qualcosa che Tony non sapeva.

"Davvero? Da quanto tempo?" Jarvis sta perdendo colpi dal tenerlo aggiornato sui pettegolezzi.

Steve riempie la tazza di Miriam, poi va alla credenza e prende una tazza enorme che Tony spera disperatamente sia per lui. "Non lo so esattamente, ma è andato a trovare la sua famiglia con lei a Natale, quindi immagino che non sia solo una cosa temporanea." Riempie la tazza e la porta a Tony, che quasi piange con gratitudine.

Quindi Tony dimentica tutto di Darcy e Clint perché Natasha entra indossando solo un lenzuolo, ed esce con _tre_ tazze di caffè.

"Aha!" Dice Tony, indicando Steve. "Non sapevi _questo_ però, vero?" Nemmeno Tony, non ha idea di chi siano le altre due persone, anche se potrebbe fare alcune ipotesi piuttosto istruite - ma la conta ancora come una vittoria.

"Penso di aver bisogno di fare più caffè", dice Steve, fissandola.

Dopo aver superato lo shock iniziale, Tony è davvero sollevato dal fatto che ci siano molte altre cose che succedono in casa che fanno sembrare la palpatina di ieri sera decisamente noiosa. È probabile che nessuno si sia accorto che allungava le mani su Steve nell'angolo. Tranne Steve, ma non lo dirà mai a nessuno,Tony ne è abbastanza sicuro.

Resta in cucina per un po', per gentilezza perché Miriam, che è una chiacchierona al mattino, è lì. Si è goduta tanto la festa e se ne ricorda molto di più di Tony. Secondo lei, tutti sono stati benissimo, e lei pensa che Steve e Tony abbiano degli amici molto gentili. La sua borsa è piena di vincite a poker, anche se Tony riesce a malapena a ricordare che ci fosse stata una partita ad un certo punto.

Steve è abbastanza gentile e amichevole, ma non sembra guardare negli occhi Tony quando parla con lui. Tony onestamente non riesce a ricordare se è iniziato prima della scorsa notte, ma in ogni caso si adatta al suo piano generale di mettere una certa distanza tra lui e Steve, quindi non ha intenzione di soffermarsi su questo.

Tony beve la sua tazza di caffè, poi un'altra, e poi mangia un pezzo di toast perché Miriam insiste, e ormai sta già pensando di farsi una doccia e mettere le mani sui dati delle simulazioni nanotecnologiche che Jarvis ha eseguito durante la notte mentre tutti si ubriacavano e si eccitavano.

"Pronto per andare a casa?" Steve chiede a Miriam. Guarda vago nella direzione di Tony. "Jarvis può chiamarci un taxi. Tornerò a Brooklyn con lei."

Tony non è invitato, a quanto pare, il che va bene. Ha due risoluzioni per il prossimo anno: inventare cinque cose prima del suo compleanno, e non pregare Steve di scoparlo. Essere a casa nel laboratorio oggi è favorevole ad entrambi.

"Suona bene," dice Tony, e si piega per dare a Miriam un bacio sulla guancia. Quindi riempie la tazza e torna di sopra per svegliare Thor, perché il suo martello pende dal manico del deambulatore di Miriam.

~ * ~

Non ci vuole molto perché una delle risoluzioni di Tony vada all'inferno. Meno di due settimane, in effetti.

Una specie di schifoso incidente alieno, atterra in un centro commerciale nel Jersey e si scatena l'inferno. Ci vogliono gli Avengers, gli X-Men, _e_ i Fantastici Quattro per tenere le cose sotto controllo, e finiscono per distruggere parte del centro commerciale nel processo.

Hanno quasi finito di cercare tra le macerie i sopravvissuti (o, Dio non voglia, schifosi alieni), quando Tony si ritrova in quello che era un negozio Hot Topic, alla ricerca di segni di vita con Steve e Cyclops.

Steve e Tony stanno bene l'uno con l'altro quando lavorano, anche adesso. Non hanno mai litigato di meno mentre erano stati brevemente amici, perché Steve può essere educato e premuroso, ma non è debole, e i loro stili sono troppo diversi per non essere un problema. È l'unica cosa che non è cambiata molto dall'inizio, ed è l'unico posto dove Tony è ancora completamente a suo agio nell’interagire con lui, quindi non ci pensa.

"Hey!" qualcuno urla da fuori nel centro commerciale. Si voltano tutti a guardare, ed è un poliziotto, coperto di polvere e melma aliena. "Ci sono alcune auto distrutte che bloccano la strada e l'ambulanza non riesce a passare. Qualcuno può darci una mano?"

Cyke si fa immediatamente avanti, ma il poliziotto solleva una mano. "Whoa, non tu, amico. Ci sono fughe di gas ovunque. Non abbiamo bisogno di un incendio insieme a tutto il resto".

"Non è..." inizia a dire Cyclops, ma poi Thor urla, da qualche parte, "Sto arrivando, amico mio!" e il poliziotto se ne va senza guardare indietro.

Cyclops si volta indietro, mormorando a se stesso, e si fa strada oltre una serie di magliette di Twilight, che crollano immediatamente in un mucchio aggrovigliato di cotone nero e facce scintillanti di vampiri. Ringhia e le scalcia via, poi si blocca quando vede Steve e Tony che lo fissano.

"Ehi, adesso" dice Tony. "Anche io sono arrabbiato perché il Team Edward ha vinto, ma dobbiamo restare uniti, amico."

"Stai, uh, bene?" Gli chiede Steve. Tiene lo scudo alzato a metà, come se si aspettasse che Cyke impazzisca e inizi a cercare di ucciderli da un momento all'altro.

"I miei raggi per gli occhi non sono fatti di fuoco", dice Cyclops, stranamente intenso. "Non sono caldi. Sono _forza_ _d’urto_ _._ Quante volte devo spiegarlo?" Scalcia un'altra maglia e fa un passo indietro nel centro commerciale.

"Okay" dice Tony. "È stato un po' strano."

"Cos'è il Team Edward?" Chiede Steve.

"Non posso dirti quanto sono contento di sentire che non lo sai", gli dice Tony.

Controllano l'intero negozio, facendosi strada tra mucchi di detriti costituiti principalmente da giocattoli di Angry Birds e stivali di Dr. Martens. Non c'è nessuno qui - il centro commerciale è stato evacuato abbastanza rapidamente - ma cercano comunque in ogni centimetro.

Tony esce dalla stanza sul retro - un incubo di stampa leopardata e jeans attillati - per trovare Steve appoggiato al registratore di cassa, le braccia incrociate sul petto, sembra stoico e determinato.

"Cosa succede?" Chiede Tony cautamente. Si guarda intorno, ma non vede nulla che non va.

Steve lo raggiunge e si toglie il casco e lo posa sul bancone, poi spinge il cappuccio indietro. "Voglio parlarti."

_Oh oh_ , pensa Tony. Togliere il cappuccio è un segno sicuro di una conversazione seria. "Proprio adesso?"

"Sì. Devo chiedere—" dice, poi si ferma, frustrato, e fa un gesto verso Tony con il suo scudo. "Puoi aprire il frontalino, per favore?"

Tony preferirebbe di no - ha la sensazione che qualunque conversazione stiano per avere sarebbe molto più facile se può rimanere nascosto all'interno della tuta - ma lo fa comunque.

"Ecco qua", dice, una volta che apre il frontalino e gli occhi si adattano. "Che cosa succede?"

Steve lo guarda negli occhi per la prima volta in quelle che sembrano settimane e dice: "Perché hai smesso di essermi amico?"

Tony non è affatto preparato a questa domanda. Pensa, _oh merda_ , e il frontalino scatta così velocemente che lo fa sussultare, e stupidamente lo afferra con le mani, il che ovviamente non fa nulla. "Aspetta ,no, non è... dannazione! "dice. Sull'HUD, può vedere Steve che lo guarda, con un’espressione infastidita . "Jarvis, puoi …"

"Le mie scuse, signore", dice Jarvis. "I suoi segni vitali hanno indicato una minaccia nelle vicinanze, che ha iniziato la sequenza di blocco di emergenza ".

"Sto bene, sto bene", dice, anche se in realtà non è così, è terrorizzato, ma il frontalino si ribalta comunque. Si toglie completamente il casco, solo per essere sicuro.

"Scusa, non volevo farlo, lo giuro", dice, anche se si rende conto tardivamente che avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere, sostenendo un malfunzionamento, e volare via.

Steve lo sta guardando in silenzio. Non è divertito. "Rispondi alla mia domanda."

Improvvisamente Tony si rende conto che lo stanno facendo ora, qui, in uniforme, perché questo è Captain America, schietto e impaurito da nulla, che vuole risposte da lui. È così fottuto.

Fa un respiro profondo. Può farcela. "Non ho smesso di essere tuo amico. Siamo ancora amici", dice leggermente. Forse fare lo stupido funzionerà con Steve.

Steve scuote immediatamente la testa. Tanti saluti a quella strategia. "No, non lo siamo. Non mentire."

"Ehi, non è una bugia", dice, cercando di sembrare il più disinvolto possibile. "Le amicizie hanno alti e bassi, tutto qui. A volte esci spesso con qualcuno, a volte no. Non è un gran… non ci credi?" Chiede, quando vede il modo in cui Steve lo sta guardando male.

"No." La sua mascella è così stretta che le sue labbra si muovono appena.

"Sono stato davvero impegnato? Sono allergico alla tua colonia? Coulson mi ha detto che non mi è permesso essere tuo amico? Qualcuno di questi funziona?"

Steve scuote di nuovo la testa.

"Bene, allora credo di essere senza scuse" ammette Tony. Avrebbe scrollato le spalle, ma non si capisce bene nella tuta.

"Allora perché non provi ad essere onesto?" Chiede Steve, con solo un filo di sarcasmo, che è altamente insolito. Tony è _nei guai_.

Essere onesti è l'opzione meno allettante di tutte, pensa Tony, ma va bene. Quindi: "Ho dovuto smettere di uscire così tanto con te ", dice, "perché non volevo più essere solo tuo amico. E non pensavo che te ne fossi reso conto, o che lo volevi, e ho fatto così. Ho dovuto smettere."

Le braccia di Steve cadono sui fianchi e gli occhi si spalancano quasi comicamente. "Stai scherzando?"

"Niente affatto" dice Tony. Per quanto dolorosa sia questa conversazione, ci si sente quasi bene ad uscire allo scoperto. "Senti, avevo già una persona per cui mi disperavo dopo che non ha voluto venire più a letto con me, e non ho avuto davvero il tempo di inserirne un’altra, quindi ho dovuto lasciarti andare. Niente di personale, era solo un problema di gestione del tempo ".

"Tu vuoi venire a letto con me?" Chiede Steve. Fa un passo verso Tony, che deve combattere l'impulso di fare un passo anche lui, anche se nella direzione opposta.

"Sì" dice Tony. Agita una mano impotente. _C_ _he ci vuo_ _i fare?_

Steve guarda alle sue spalle i resti sballati della porta dell'Hot Topic, poi si volta verso Tony. "Volevi davvero...?"

" _Sì_ ," ripete Tony, questa volta un po' scontroso. Dio, questa è tortura. È come se continuasse a strappare via un cerotto solo per trovare un altro cerotto. "Sì. Volevo scoparti, okay? Voglio ancora scoparti. Voglio toglierti tutti i vestiti, voglio metterti la bocca addosso, voglio succhiarti... "

"Anche io", dice Steve, così in fretta che le parole si fondono insieme.

"... fino a quando non implorerai — cosa hai appena detto?"

"Ho detto che lo voglio anch'io," dice ancora Steve, un po' più forte questa volta, e con quello che sembra notevole sforzo. La sua faccia sta diventando rossa. "Voglio..." sembra non riuscire a dire _scopare_ "... fare quelle cose, o almeno provarle. Con te."

Tony sta lì sbattendo le palpebre mentre digerisce queste informazioni. Non se lo sarebbe aspettato nemmeno fra milioni di anni. Steve lo sta guardando con un'espressione che sembra essere un misto di lussuria e terrore.

"Uh, ti piacciono anche i ragazzi? In quel modo?" Tony chiede dopo aver ripreso il senno. Perché questo sembra ancora impossibile.

"Alcuni ragazzi", ammette Steve. Sembra che stia cercando di non agitarsi. Probabilmente è qualcosa di cui non ha mai discusso ad alta voce con qualcuno prima, e Tony simpatizza, ma si ricorda anche che Steve ha iniziato.

"Alcuni ragazzi", ripete Tony. _Ragazzi_ , plurale. "Come me e chi altro?" Vivono con Clint e Thor - questa potrebbe essere solo una cosa folle della sindrome di Stoccolma in cui è attratto da tutti gli strambi sexy da cui non riesce a scappare.

Steve esita, poi dice "E Bucky".

" _Bucky?_ " Porca merda. _Porca m_ _erda_. Tony pensa a tutte quelle conversazioni che hanno avuto sulla vita di Steve prima di questo, tutte le storie su di lui e Bucky, la storia di come ha _salvato_ Bucky e si rende conto che è un idiota, un idiota gigante, per non aver notato che per tutto questo tempo Steve non è stato solo in lutto di un amore perduto, ma di _due_.

Fa un passo verso Steve, poi si rende conto di ciò che ha appena fatto e si ferma. Steve fa un passo verso di lui, e poi si precipitano l’uno contro l’altro. C'è una battuta sui magneti che aleggia lì intorno.

Afferra Steve per la nuca e lo attira per baciarlo, e non è per niente come se lo aspettava. Non è un bacio dolce e casto degli anni '40, è eccitante e disperato, e la lingua di Steve è nella sua bocca e si scontrano l'uno contro l'altro perché Steve ha ancora lo scudo e Tony è ancora nella tuta e oh Dio, vuole toccarlo, vuole sentirlo, ma è _in_ _quella_ _dannat_ _a_ _tuta_. Tutto quello che può avere è la bocca di Steve sulla sua, e non è abbastanza, la mano di Steve stringe i suoi capelli, tenendoli stretti, inclinando la sua testa a destra. Tony ha ancora i guanti addosso, non riesce nemmeno a sfiorargli la pelle-

"Gesù Cristo", dice quando si dividono, ansimando. La bocca di Steve scende giù per la mascella, ci prova ad arrivare sotto il collo, ma non riesce a inclinare la testa così indietro nella tuta. Vuole urlare in preda alla frustrazione.

"Il tuo tempismo fa schifo," dice Tony un po' instabile, mentre i denti di Steve gli sfiorano l'orecchio.

"Lo so", dice Steve, e ride, un suono basso e gutturale che Tony non gli ha mai sentito fare prima, e quasi gli si scioglie la spina dorsale.

"Gesù Cristo, toccami", dice contro la tempia di Steve. "Voglio sentire-"

"Lo sto facendo, lo sto facendo", ansima Steve.

"No, non come — toccami, con la pelle, qualcosa..." È bloccato in questo gigantesco _contenitore_ di metallo, non può sentire niente, è terribile.

Si sente un forte clangore mentre lo scudo colpisce il pavimento. Steve si strappa i guanti con i denti e afferra il viso di Tony tra le mani, lo bacia di nuovo, e Tony emette un suono imbarazzantemente acuto. Sono entrambi sudati, dovrebbe essere disgustoso, ma le mani di Steve sono sul suo viso e sul collo, le sue dita si arricciano dietro le orecchie e Tony potrebbe quasi venire proprio ora. Avvolge le mani intorno ai bicipiti di Steve e li stringe, gemendo nella sua bocca, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, fino a quando non sentono Hulk che urla "Gli Avengers vanno via adesso!" e si separano, con gli occhi selvaggi e con le vertigini.

~ * ~

È il rapporto più lungo di sempre. Tony si siede a un tavolo con tutta la sua squadra e Coulson e Fury, provando a non fissare avidamente Steve lungo il tavolo. La sua pelle è troppo tesa, il viso troppo caldo e non riesce a credere che tutti si comportino in modo normale quando sta per svenire, esplodere o spingere Steve sul pavimento; non è sicuro di cosa sembri più imminente.

Ancora peggio, Fury chiede "solo un secondo" a Tony dopo l'incontro, e Tony ha un momento di panico che Fury _già conosce_ , ma si scopre che vuole solo chiedere a Tony di, per favore, smettere di dire alle persone che Coulson è il bidello degli Avengers. Il che è totalmente ingiusto, perché è stato Clint a far iniziare quella cosa. Ma Tony vuole tornare a casa il più velocemente possibile, quindi si mostra pentito, e concorda sul fatto che era una cosa terribile da fare, così rapidamente e così prontamente che Fury finisce per sospettare ancora di più .

Quando finalmente è libero, Steve lo aspetta nel corridoio, con aria irrequieta. "Cosa voleva? "chiede, prima che Tony possa dire qualcosa, chiaramente avendo lo stesso pensiero che Tony aveva avuto prima.

"Non lo sa", dice Tony, e poi non può fare a meno di sorridere al suo immediato sguardo di sollievo. "Ma ti rendi conto che fare sesso con me è probabilmente un'idea terribile, vero?" È la sua dichiarazione di non responsabilità.

Steve emette una breve risata. "Sì, lo so", dice. Poi aggiunge: "Inoltre, Fury ha detto che mi avrebbe ucciso personalmente se mai avessi trascorso più di trenta minuti da solo con te, perché sei una cattiva influenza."

"Eh, beh, hai infranto questa regola molto tempo fa", fa spallucce Tony. È bravo a non soffermarsi sulle regole infrante.

Steve gli sorride, libero e veloce, quel sorriso che Tony è abbastanza sicuro che nessuno vede mai tranne lui. "Lo so. E non mi interessa."

"Fantastico. Perfetto", dice Tony. "Andiamocene da qui."

"Andiamo a casa mia", dice Steve, e Tony si ferma appena in tempo, riuscendo a non sbottare, " _S_ _ei pazzo?_ " Si chiedeva come diavolo sarebbe arrivato a casa sua senza impazzire con brama, ora deve andare fino a Brooklyn?

Ma Steve lo guarda come se non vedesse l'ora di toccarlo, gli occhi indugiano sulla bocca di Tony, le mani, le spalle. Sembra che ci voglia tutta la sua forza di volontà per tenere le mani lontane, e quello sguardo avrebbe permesso a Tony di accettare qualsiasi cosa. Anche cose stupide come andare a Brooklyn per scopare.

"Va bene", dice, facendo un lavoro ammirevole, pensa, per non rivelare _che sta per morire_. "Corro a casa in fretta, e poi ci vediamo lì. "

Steve dice "Ci vediamo presto", poi allunga una mano e stringe il braccio di Tony, proprio sopra il suo gomito, solo per un secondo, prima che si giri e se ne vada, mentre Tony sta lì cercando di convincere le sua ginocchia a non cedere.

~ * ~

Tony infrange circa diciassette diverse leggi del traffico mentre si dirige verso Steve e fa le scale due alla volta, anche con una borsa sulla spalla piena di vestiti, lubrificante, preservativi e due spazzolini da denti, oltre a qualsiasi altra cosa di cui potesse aver bisogno, perché ha intenzione di passare la prossima settimana nel letto di Steve, se Steve e l'universo glielo permetteranno.

A prima vista, Steve sembra perfettamente normale quando risponde alla porta, ma è un po' scosso, se lo guarda da vicino. Non indossa una cintura, la fila dei capelli non è maniacalmente dritta, ed è scalzo - Tony non l'ha mai visto scalzo prima.

Aspetta a malapena che Tony entri prima di afferrare i lembi della maglia di Tony e baciarlo. Tony lascia scivolare via la borsa dal braccio e si arrampica praticamente su Steve come un albero, pieno di sollievo che sono finalmente soli, che non c'è armatura tra di loro. Steve è già duro, colpisce Tony allo stomaco, le mani fanno un casino pazzesco con i capelli di Tony.

"Letto", Tony riesce a far uscire, e Steve lo prende per mano e lo conduce in camera da letto, il che rende Tony un po' come una verginella al ballo di fine anno, ma un secondo dopo è troppo impegnato a provare a togliersi le scarpe e a baciare Steve allo stesso tempo per curarsene.

Steve si stende sulla schiena abbastanza volentieri, bacia avidamente Tony quando si arrampica sopra di lui, ma la precedente aggressività sembra evaporare lentamente. Si strusciano l'uno contro l'altro, Tony cerca di essere attento e non colpire Steve con il reattore arc, ma ci sono troppe distrazioni, e probabilmente lo fa comunque. Riesce a togliere la maglia di Steve, ma Steve non fa una mossa per i vestiti di Tony, non gli afferra nemmeno il culo, che è uno dei vantaggi di stargli addosso, farti afferrare il culo.

Pomiciano ancora per un po', e Steve finalmente mette le mani sotto l'orlo della maglia di Tony, ma Tony non può fare a meno di notare che più a lungo proseguono, più Steve diventa incerto. Si rialza sulle mani e lo guarda dall’alto in basso. I suoi capelli sono completamente in disordine ora, il che è più eccitante di quanto probabilmente dovrebbe essere, e sta facendo scorrere le dita leggermente lungo la cintura dei pantaloni di Tony, allungandosi per baciare il collo di Tony.

"Ehi, va bene cambiare idea," dice Tony, e riesce persino a far sembrare che non lo ucciderà se succede.

Steve riappoggia la testa sul letto. Lo sguardo sul suo viso dice che non lo sta seguendo. "A proposito di cosa? "chiede, corrugando la fronte.

_A proposito d_ _i me_ , pensa Tony, ma quello che dice è "A proposito di questo".

Le mani di Steve smettono di muoversi. "Cosa?"

"Sembri solo un po'... non lo so." Passivo. Riluttante. Tony non riesce a pensare a una parola che non sembri almeno un po' offensiva.

Steve ci arriva adesso. I suoi occhi scivolano via, fissando un punto da qualche parte oltre la spalla destra di Tony poi si morde il labbro inferiore, preoccupandosi. Questo la dice lunga, perché Steve non è uno da tic nervosi. "Io, uh, non l'ho fatto molto", dice, senza guardare Tony. "Voglio dire, c'erano sempre persone in giro, e c'era una guerra, e... non c'erano molte opportunità. "

_E poi Bucky è morto_ , Steve non lo dice, ma non è necessario - Tony conosce a memoria questa storia.

È facile capire come Steve Rogers, cittadino onesto degli Stati Uniti e volto dei soldati americani ovunque, avrebbe trovato quasi impossibile sfuggire al costante controllo a cui doveva essere sottoposto, anche per quindici minuti. Tony pensa a com'era allo SHIELD solo un'ora fa, a come sarebbe vivere con questo peso tutto il tempo, e non può nemmeno immaginare come sarebbe essere in grado di tollerarlo.

Steve finalmente incontra di nuovo gli occhi di Tony, sorride un po' riluttante. "Quindi adesso lo sai."

"Va bene, nemmeno io," dice immediatamente Tony. Steve dà a Tony uno sguardo dubbioso, e poi alza gli occhi al cielo. _Steve Rogers alza gli occhi al cielo._ Tony non si era nemmeno reso conto che Steve sapeva farlo.

"No, sono serio, non l'ho fatto, non con i ragazzi. Voglio dire, ho dormito con così tante donne che nemmeno le ricordo tutte... " Gli occhi di Steve si spalancano, e non in senso positivo, forse non è stata la cosa migliore da dire "...ma non così tanti ragazzi. È una cosa che capita una volta ogni tanto, e non molto recentemente. Oh, a parte il fatto che una volta sono stato con Wolverine a una festa a SoHo, ma tutti hanno cavalcato quel pony, quindi non conta".

"Wolverine?" Dice debolmente Steve.

"Sì. Ma come ho detto…"

" _Tutti?_ " Dice Steve, un po' meno debolmente.

Tony scrolla le spalle. "Praticamente. Se pensi che io sia libero con i miei affetti, dovresti vedere… okay, sai una cosa, fidati semplicemente della mia parola, non c'è bisogno di vedere di persona. Quindi, in pratica, solo qualche cazzata qui e là, e anche io ho visto _Anal Warriors IV_ , tipo, venti volte. "

Steve ha quello sguardo che ha quando capisce solo una trentina di parole o giù di lì. Tony decide che un riassunto potrebbe far risparmiare tempo: "Il punto è che non importa."

"Va bene," dice Steve, sembrando un po' incerto, e come se preferisse semplicemente dimenticare gli ultimi due minuti.

"Ti ho completamente dissuaso dal dormire con me?" Chiede Tony, ma conosce già la risposta a questo, perché può sentire Steve, ancora duro, che preme contro la sua stessa erezione.

La Ruga di Disapprovazione è sul punto di presentarsi. "Non ancora, ma probabilmente dovresti stare zitto ora. "

Tony non può resistere a non rispondere ad una cosa del genere. "Allora faresti meglio a darmi qualcosa da fare con la mia bocca ", dice, rendendo una frase scadente ancora più scadente alzando un sopracciglio.

Steve fa un ghigno (Un ghigno! Prima ruota gli occhi e poi un ghigno, dove diavolo andrà a finire questo mondo?) e lo attira per un bacio, tra tutte le cose. Tony pensa che Steve non stava davvero esagerando per la sua mancanza di esperienza se non si rende conto che Tony gli ha appena offerto un pompino. Ma almeno Tony sa cosa sta succedendo adesso, e va bene. Decide di andarci piano, di essere paziente e comprensivo, e dare a Steve il tempo di sentirsi a proprio agio prima di procedere.

Steve sembra decidere la strategia completamente opposta, e inizia dalla cerniera di Tony.

Tony ha sempre pensato che la pazienza sia sopravvalutata comunque. Si alza dal letto e si spoglia, poi va a lavorare sui pantaloni di Steve, perché Steve sembra essere troppo (con gratitudine) impegnato a fissare Tony per spogliarsi da solo.

"Bello," dice Tony apprezzando quando finalmente lo spoglia e può stare indietro e guardarlo, nudo e leggermente blu dal bagliore del reattore arc. È una visione stranamente affascinante, e Tony sospetta che stia sviluppando una nuova perversione sul posto.

Steve è un sogno bagnato, pelle liscia e muscoli arrotondati che scolpiscono le curve delle gambe, delle sue braccia, del suo petto, i dolci addominali sul suo stomaco. Non sembra reale. Anche il suo cazzo è bello, come diavolo può succedere? È arrossato, eretto, già perde su tutto lo stomaco, iniziando a raggrupparsi nell'ombelico.

Una delle mani di Steve è avvolta intorno al retro del ginocchio di Tony, e lo tira su di lui, spingendolo di nuovo verso il letto, e Tony non deve farselo chiedere due volte. È a cavallo delle cosce di Steve e lo prende in mano, spesso e pesante, e anche al primo tocco Steve sta ansimando e sollevando i fianchi. Sono passati sette decenni da quando ha scopato, ricorda Tony. Fortunatamente, Tony si comporta bene sotto pressione.

Immerge le dita nell'ombelico di Steve, lo usa per renderlo scivoloso, stendendolo fino alla base con colpi sciolti e facili. La testa di Steve sta già girando da un lato all'altro sul cuscino, il petto ansimante in modo perfetto. Probabilmente esploderà da un momento all'altro. Tony apre la bocca e lecca dolcemente il glande di Steve, e la schiena di Steve si piega come un arco e dice: "Oh, cavolo."

Tony non stava solo cercando di far sentire meglio Steve per la sua mancanza di esperienza - non l’ha fatto davvero così tanto, almeno questa cosa particolare. Ne ha ricevuti da molti ragazzi, perché chi è che rifiuta il sesso orale, ma non è abituato ad essere quello che lo fa alla fine. A quanto pare farlo è fantastico.

Prende il più possibile, facendo scivolare la bocca per tutta la sua lunghezza finché la sua gola si ribella e deve calmarsi. Poi prende un bel ritmo di bocca e mano, lavorandolo con calma che dovrebbe produrre risultati in pochissimo tempo. Tony non lo prenderà in giro visto che aspetta da così tanto tempo.

È solo un minuto o due prima che le cosce di Steve tremino, la testa tirata indietro, una mano stringe le lenzuola, l'altra delicatamente dietro la testa di Tony. Sta dicendo: "Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow," ancora e ancora, e poi tace, la mano tra i capelli di Tony si stringe e dice: "Sto..." e poi viene nella bocca di Tony. Tony ingoia ancora intorno a lui, il suono lieve che fa mentre pulsa contro la lingua di Tony mandandogli brividi lungo la schiena.

Steve giace ansimando al soffitto per un minuto, ancora stringendo la testa di Tony, poi il suo braccio si abbassa sul letto e dice "Vacca sacra". Quando Tony striscia di nuovo su e si alza su di lui, prende il viso di Tony tra le mani e lo bacia. "È stato fantastico. Grazie."

"Uh, non c'è di che," dice Tony, sentendosi a disagio. Non è mai stato ringraziato prima durante il sesso, ed è assurdo che Steve lo dica, come se Tony gli stesse facendo un favore. Perfino suggerirlo sarebbe da pazzi, perché Steve è assolutamente il ragazzo più sexy con cui abbia mai dormito, e Tony una volta è uscito con un modello maschio per 36 ore.

"Voglio ricambiare," dice Steve mentre lancia Tony sulla schiena come se non pesasse nulla, e scivola giù dal letto, chiaramente in missione.

"Ehi, l'hai già fatto?" non può fare a meno di chiedere, e Steve scuote la testa, già spingendo le cosce di Tony a separarsi e si insedia tra loro. Tony dice "Non devi…"

"Voglio farlo", dice ancora Steve, e Tony apre la bocca e poi la chiude di nuovo, perché questa è la terza o quarta volta che ha provato a convincere Steve a smettere di fare sesso con lui, perché continua a farlo?

Quello che segue è il pompino più atrocemente accurato di tutta la vita di Tony. Steve si prende il suo tempo, lo tocca, lo strofina, lo lecca fino alle palle e torna indietro, e Tony è già mezzo fuori di testa quando Steve si avvicina al momento di succhiare, quando la sua bocca scivola sul glande di Tony, calda e umida, insopportabile.

Tony parla sporco, non riesce proprio a evitarlo, e anche se pensa che Steve sarà scandalizzato, non può fare a meno delle parole che gli escono dalla bocca. Più si avvicina, più diventa esplicito, è sempre stato così, e ben presto sta descrivendo in modo volgare quanto ama guardare Steve succhiare il suo cazzo. Vede Steve arrossire, il suo viso è decisamente rosa, ma lui non si ferma, e quando Steve alza lo sguardo sul corpo di Tony e incontra i suoi occhi, le guance si incavano e la sue bocca si muove lentamente su e giù, Tony pensa che gli piaccia.

Steve lo spinge verso l'orgasmo un centimetro insopportabile alla volta, con calma ed esplorazione, e Tony trascorre alcuni minuti col cuore martellante proprio sul punto di venire, così vicino che è agonizzante. "Oh, Dio. Steve, _per favore_ , "grugnisce. Non è sicuro di essere mai stato così vicino ad implorare prima, e Steve non lo sta nemmeno facendo apposta. Tony deve ricordarsi ripetutamente di non afferrare troppo forte la testa di Steve, per non scopargli la bocca.

Alla fine non riesce a fermarsi, stringe la testa di Steve con entrambe le mani, anche se non lo controlla ma è per aggrapparsi alla sua vita. È sospeso sul bordo per un altro minuto infinito, ogni muscolo del suo corpo è teso, e sembra che non arrivi mai, quindi quando lo fa riesce a malapena ad avvisare Steve in tempo.

Steve si tira indietro e lo finisce con la mano, lo guarda mentre trema, lo guarda schizzarsi sul suo stomaco, il suo petto, persino la parte inferiore del mento dove la sua testa è gettata indietro, e dopo l'ultimo tremore pulsante Tony deve afferrare il polso di Steve, farlo smettere, perché è insopportabilmente sensibile.

Steve arriva a quattro zampe, compiaciuto e trionfante, e trascina la bocca fino al torso di Tony, leccando una striscia del casino sulla pancia mentre procede. È così deliziosamente sporco che Tony non riesce a credere che sia lo stesso ragazzo che stava proclamando la sua mancanza di esperienza prima. Tony lo tira giù e lo bacia, e scivolano l'uno contro l'altro, bagnati e caldi.

"È stata la cosa più sporca che abbia mai visto" dice Tony con apprezzamento mentre lecca lentamente il mento pulito di Steve. "Sei incredibile, questa cosa mi sta uccidendo."

Steve è già di nuovo duro, spingendosi rigido e insistente contro lo stomaco di Tony. Tony inarca un po' la schiena e Steve si lancia contro di lui, chiude gli occhi scivolando pelle contro pelle bagnata . "Oh, oh che bella sensazione", dice, sembrando un po' sorpreso.

Tony gli afferra il culo con entrambe le mani e lo spinge su. "Fai pure."

~ * ~

Il sesso è fantastico. Steve ha una resistenza per cui le star del porno ucciderebbero, e ha così fervidamente dedicato se stesso ad imparare a succhiare il cazzo che Tony pensa che dovrebbe essere premiato con un dottorato. Lui è ancora abbastanza silenzioso quando scopano, che confessa essere il risultato di aver dovuto tacere e restare segreto in passato, e successivamente Tony considera una sfida convincerlo a fare più rumore possibile. A quanto pare una cosa con cui Steve ha molta esperienza sono le seghe, e Tony ne sta ricevendo un paio che fanno sembrare quel primo pompino una sveltina. Impara che non si vergogna di implorare, dopo tutto.

Steve non pronuncia ancora nemmeno una parola di quattro lettere, ma proverà qualsiasi cosa - _qualsiasi cosa_ \- ed anche se arrossisce quaranta sfumature di rosso, lo vuole ancora, ed è così bello da guardare che Tony pensa non ne avrà mai abbastanza. Ringrazia ancora Tony, ogni volta, ma Tony ha capito che non è una strana cosa di gratitudine, è solo che Steve è molto, molto educato, anche a letto. Dopo ciò, Tony smette di sentirsi così a disagio. Dopo un po', inizia a pensare che sia carino.

Fuori dalla camera da letto, le cose non sono così grandi, almeno nella testa di Tony. Non ha idea di quello che sta facendo, perché uscire con Steve è sicuramente una ricetta per il disastro. Non è come con Pepper - non c'è certezza che sia giusto (anche se guarda dove lo ha portato), quindi continua a provare a capire tutti i modi in cui è sbagliato. Pensa di finirla costantemente.

Non quando lavorano insieme, sicuramente non quando scopano, ma a volte di notte, quando guarda Steve che dorme, disteso nel bagliore del reattore arc, sembra così giovane, così fragile. Perché è giovane, sotto molti aspetti. È a malapena più di un ragazzo che non ha mai avuto una relazione come questa prima, che ha già perso tutti quelli a cui teneva, ma che si fida ancora di Tony - che è probabilmente la scelta peggiore che possa mai fare - e che è troppo ingenuo per sapere che finirà male.

Pepper vide cosa stava per succedere, e se n’è andata prima che finisse per odiarlo. Steve non è così esperto, non romperà mai. Ed è per questo che deve farlo Tony.

~ * ~

Ma non lo fa.

Fanno molto sesso, soprattutto nel letto di Tony, e Steve pensa sempre che possa dormire lì la notte – cosa che può fare, assolutamente - e Tony passa molto tempo a stringersi contro la sua schiena larga, a volte dormendo, altre volte lascia vagare la sua mente fino a quando non atterra su qualcosa che lo fa allungare verso il telefono per prendere nota, o addirittura scivolare nei suoi vestiti e andare di sotto per un po’.

Altre volte Steve preferisce stare a casa sua, quindi Tony trascorre la notte a Brooklyn con lui quando può. Tony inizia a lasciare lì lo spazzolino da denti anche quando non c’è, e porta a Steve quelle

piccole caraffe di latte al cioccolato che gli piacciono, e alla fine aggiusta la radio.

Steve non gli permette di creare una vera e propria rete, ma gli è permesso almeno usare il suo tablet nell’appartamento. Ne tiene uno sul tavolo accanto a quello che ora è il suo lato del letto, e anche se non fa molto lavoro da Steve, a volte si siede e si diverte mentre Steve risponde alla sua mail dei fan.

Steve risponde metodicamente ad ogni lettera con una foto autografata - una delle foto promozionali patinate che Fury gli ha fatto fare a tutti - e una breve nota, più alcuni adesivi o tatuaggi temporanei o qualunque cosa lo SHIELD gli abbia fornito quella settimana. L'unica altra persona che Tony sa che passa così tanto tempo a rispondere alle loro lettere è, sorprendentemente, Natasha.

Tony ha assunto qualcuno per inviare a tutti coloro che gli scrivono una foto. Dummy firma gli scatti promozionali, in lotti di mille alla volta. È programmato per imitare perfettamente la firma di Tony, e non ha mal di testa per l'odore degli Sharpies.

Steve ha una piccola seconda camera da letto nel suo appartamento che ha una panca per pesi e non molto altro. Le pareti sono decorate con i numerosi disegni che Steve ha ricevuto dai bambini, riproduzioni grezze a pastello di Captain America, a volte alcuni degli altri Avengers insieme a lui.

Ne ha centinaia, rettangoli di carta stropicciata che ritraggono Captain America che salva cani da edifici in fiamme e altre cose eroiche che Steve non ha mai fatto, ma sicuramente lo farebbe, se ne avesse la possibilità. Altri raffigurano gli artisti stessi accanto a Steve, a volte tenendosi per mano. Le immagini sono un caleidoscopio di strisce storte e stelle casuali, firmate in lettere laboriosamente stampate (molte delle quali scritte accidentalmente al contrario). I capelli di Steve sono di solito giallo acceso.

Tony riesce a malapena a guardarli, a guardare la schiena dritta di Steve mentre si siede alla scrivania, ringraziando ogni bambino per aver dedicato del tempo a scrivergli. A proposito, appende con cura ogni disegno al muro, come se fosse un capolavoro unico nel suo genere.

Steve è probabilmente il miglior uomo che Tony abbia mai conosciuto. È paziente, gentile, forte e coraggioso. Non è mai cattivo, meschino o avaro. È generoso, fiducioso, altruista e non esita mai ad aiutare o difendere qualcuno che ne ha bisogno. Fa desiderare a tutti quelli che lo circondano - incluso Tony - di essere una persona migliore.

È esattamente come Captain America, e Tony sta facendo fatica a lasciarlo andare.

~ * ~

"Ho fatto di nuovo qualcosa di stupido", dice Tony, quando Pepper risponde al suo telefono. "Ho dormito con Steve."

"Con... Steve?" Dice Pepper lentamente, confusa. "Steve chi?"

"Steve Martin. Sono un grande fan del banjo", dice. "Steve Rogers, Pepper. Il ragazzo biondo, alto? Quello che si veste come lo zio Sam? "

C'è un silenzio sinceramente sconcertato. È da un po’ che non era in grado di farlo. Si sente quasi orgoglioso. "Non avevo idea che fossi — voglio dire — è un uomo" balbetta.

"Sì, lo so, Pepper. Potrei averlo notato mentre gli facevo un pompino." All'altra estremità della linea, Pepper emette un suono soffocato. "Davvero, questo non dovrebbe essere una sorpresa. Sono solo, tipo, il 53% etero ".

"Da quando? Tony... non ho mai..."

"Ricordi Ramon? Il massaggiatore?"

C'è un sussulto udibile. Due volte in una telefonata, evvai. "Mi hai detto che avevi mal di schiena!"

"È così! E mi ha aiutato con la schiena. E col davanti." Sorride alla sua arguzia.

Pepper non è felice. "Tony, ero nella stanza accanto per la maggior parte del tempo, rispondendo al tuo telefono, leggendo la tua email. Lavorando, mentre tu... "

"Avresti potuto unirti a noi" dice allegramente. Può praticamente sentirle la bava in bocca.

"E tu avresti potuto farlo al di fuori dell'orario di lavoro", dice, con parole gelide.

"Ma erano affari", insiste Tony.

C'è una pausa mentre lei capisce. "Lo hai _paga_ _t_ _o_?"

Tony non è sicuro del perché sia così difficile da capire. "Quale parte di lui è il mio massaggiatore non capisci? "

"Oh mio Dio" dice lei. Tony la può praticamente sentire pizzicare il ponte del naso. "Tony, pagare per il sesso è illegale ".

"Ehi, non ho bisogno di pagare per il sesso", dice, un po' offeso. "L'ho pagato per il massaggio. Gli ho dato _una mancia_ per il lieto fine. Dai, Pepper, anche lui si è divertito. E ho quasi finanziato da solo la sua laurea ".

"Non posso crederti", dice lei. "È così disgustoso."

"Te la stai prendendo perché sono gay?" Chiede Tony, con finta incredulità, solo per liquidarla. "Perché…"

"No, non me la sto prendendo perché sei gay", interrompe Pepper, "sto dicendo che era davvero inappropriato…"

"...devo dire, mi sento davvero vulnerabile qui, sto parlando dei miei sentimenti e…"

"...che il mio capo stava facendo sesso nel suo ufficio mentre io ero proprio dall'altra parte della porta", lei finisce.

"...ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Inoltre, quando mai mi hai visto comportarmi in modo appropriato?"

Ce l’ha in pugno. Deve saperlo, perché non prova nemmeno a fare un esempio. Decide di non dirle che in realtà ha fatto _molto_ sesso, con molte persone diverse, mentre lei era nell'altra stanza.

" _Comunque_ ," dice Tony, perché adesso sono fuori strada. "Non mi dirai che è davvero una cattiva idea?"

Lei ci pensa così a lungo che Tony toglie davvero il telefono dall'orecchio e guarda lo schermo, verifica che la chiamata non sia stata interrotta. "Lo è?" gli chiede infine.

"Sì. Probabilmente è per questo che l'ho fatto." Pepper sa meglio di chiunque altro che Tony ha una lunga tradizione di decisioni sbagliate da mantenere.

Sente una voce in sottofondo, una voce maschile, il signor Ryan fottuto Reynolds, senza dubbio. Pepper dice "Aspetta un attimo", poi sente il fruscio ovattato che indica che lei sta coprendo il telefono con la mano.

Torna un paio di secondi dopo. "Mi dispiace per quello."

"Ehi," dice Tony, pensando in modo delizioso. "Ho interrotto qualcosa? Stavate facendo sesso?"

" _No_ ", dice.

"Huh. È un peccato" dice Tony. Il suo obiettivo nella vita è quello di bloccare quel figlio di puttana, in qualche modo, solo una volta.

"Odio dirtelo", dice, la voce calda per il divertimento, "ma non avrei risposto al telefono."

"Tutti questi anni insieme e nessuna lealtà", afferma Tony. " _Nessuna_."

"Sai," dice Pepper, pensierosa, ignorando la sua drammaticità. "Steve potrebbe non essere una pessima scelta per te ".

"Sei pazza?" Deve chiedere Tony. "È una scelta terribile! Quando non facciamo sesso, tutto quello a cui riesco a pensare è che è una pessima scelta. Dovresti rinforzare quell’idea. "

"Allora forse devi smettere di pensarci," dice Pepper, che è il consiglio più stupido e peggiore che abbia mai sentito e la sua vita è stata piena di persone che cercavano di dargli consigli. E sta trovando difficile credere che Pepper, che ha trascorso anni a cercare di frenare i suoi impulsi più bassi, stia cercando di convincerlo a pensare prima di agire, gli stia dicendo di gettare al vento la prudenza.

È senza speranza e un po' confuso, quindi le lascia staccare il telefono.

Un giorno o due dopo, però, si sta già chiedendo se lei ha ragione. Forse ha bisogno di smettere di analizzare la cosa. Forse ha bisogno di smettere di provare a farlo per avere un senso, e semplicemente andare con quello che sente.

Ma questo è il problema, no? Si ricorda ancora con dolorosa chiarezza di quanto fosse sicuro di lei, di come sapesse nel suo cuore, che sarebbe stato con Pepper per sempre. Non si fida più del suo cuore.

~ * ~

Tony non ha idea di cosa fare per San Valentino, motivo per cui quasi scoppia in lacrime di gioia quando Steve li informa che porteranno Miriam fuori a cena. È perfetto, è eccellente, è una soluzione così bella che Tony è imbarazzato di non averla pensata. Tony e Steve possono trascorrere la serata tra loro, anche uscire per un buon (costoso) pasto, ma non sarà perché lo stanno facendo _insieme_. E Steve non si lamenterà del fatto che Tony spenda troppi soldi. Tony può anche comprare dei fiori, cosa che gli piace fare segretamente.

"La cosa a cui non posso credere", dice Tony a Miriam, una volta seduti al tavolo, "è che sei libera per San Valentino. Che cosa è successo al ragazzo con la Jaguar? "

"Oh, non posso uscire per San Valentino con lui," dice Miriam, socchiudendo gli occhi al menu. "Deve passarlo con sua moglie ".

Lo sguardo sul viso di Steve non ha prezzo. Tony pensa che potrebbe essere necessario utilizzare il suo addestramento di rianimazione per la prima volta in assoluto. (Thor ama fare la rianimazione, perché è convinto di riportare in vita le persone. Quasi mai dà a nessun altro la possibilità di farlo.)

Quindi dà una pacca sulla mano a Steve e dice: "Rilassati, caro. È il compleanno di sua figlia, tutto qui. Lui vedovo, proprio come me."

Nonostante il fatto che Steve abbia iniziato la serata con un attacco di cuore per la scioltezza morale della novantenne, si divertono e bevono molto vino davvero costoso. Tony pensa che Steve sembri estremamente bello nel suo abito blu scuro, indossato questa volta con una cravatta che in realtà appartiene a Tony, perché Steve ha un gusto terribile per le cravatte.

Sfortunatamente, si viene a sapere che sono lì, e quando lasciano il ristorante, quattro o cinque fotografi sono appostati attorno all'ingresso.

Steve, che di solito è incredibilmente gentile ogni volta che qualcuno vuole parlargli, stringergli la mano, fargli una foto, _odia_ i paparazzi. Abbassa la testa, cosa che Tony raramente lo vede fare in pubblico, e fissa stupidamente il marciapiede mentre camminano verso la macchina. Con Miriam insieme, procede lentamente. Happy è lì con la porta aperta, in attesa.

"Perché tutti fanno foto?" chiede lei, guardandosi intorno mentre i flash si spengono in rapida successione.

_Di_ _glielo_ , Tony mima da sopra la sua testa mentre Happy la aiuta a salire in macchina. Steve scuote la testa e punta il mento verso Tony. _No,_ _diglielo tu_.

"Siete famosi?" chiede, una volta che sono tutti in macchina e stanno tornando a Brooklyn. "Perché voi due non sembrate famosi. Siete molto gentili."

"Uhm, grazie" dice Steve.

Tony decide che è abbastanza. "Sì, siamo famosi", dice. "Io sono Iron Man." Indica Steve. "E lui è Captain America."

Lei guarda Tony, poi guarda Steve, poi di nuovo Tony. "Certo che lo sei," dice lei delicatamente aggiustandosi la gonna sulle ginocchia incrociate. "E io sono Wonder Woman."

~ * ~

Più tardi quella notte, Steve è su mani e ginocchia, spingendosi indietro su due dita di Tony, sibila tra i denti quando Tony stringe l'altra mano, dando a Steve qualcosa di liscio e stretto in cui spingere il suo cazzo.

"Sei vicino, vero?" Mormora Tony.

"Sì," Steve soffoca, i fianchi non si fermano mai, spingendosi indietro sulle dita di Tony, in avanti nel pugno di Tony, i muscoli della sua schiena, le sue cosce, il suo culo, si muovono e si agitano mentre si lavora sempre un po' più veloce.

È silenzioso quando arriva, nient'altro che un forte respiro e un brivido che attraversa tutto il suo corpo mentre si stringe attorno alle dita di Tony. Tony non si stanca mai di guardarlo.

Steve crolla di faccia con un gemito, poi emette un ronzio compiaciuto quando Tony si arrampica su di lui e si strofina un po', mordicchiandogli le spalle. Steve è già arrivato due volte, Tony per nulla, ed è pronto, più che pronto. Il suo cazzo scivola facilmente tra le chiappe di Steve, e Tony si muove contro di lui pigramente, senza pensarci davvero, mentre aspetta pazientemente che Steve si riprenda così che possa scopargli la faccia. È San Valentino; Tony sa come essere romantico.

Steve sussurra: "Sì, fallo", e Tony è confuso per un secondo - fare cosa? - e poi lo capisce e i suoi fianchi si fermano mentre la sua mente si blocca per un secondo perché non si ci ha mai provato, mai menzionato, nemmeno mai pensato - okay, non è vero, ci pensa costantemente – e ora Steve... Steve gli sta _chiedendo_ di farlo.

"Sei _sicuro_?" Tony non è ancora del tutto sicuro che stiano pensando alla stessa cosa. Steve non è esattamente un puritano - Tony ne è la prova evidente - ma chiunque gli abbia fatto il discorsetto sugli uccelli e le api, sembra aver lasciato fuori un sacco di cose. Non che Tony non si diverta a riempire gli spazi vuoti.

Steve alza il culo e si strofina contro di lui. "Sì", dice. La sua voce è roca e rude, Tony non l’ha mai sentito così. "Aspettavo te per…"

"Stavi _aspettando_?" Tony sbuffa, e poi quasi si rompe il collo lanciandosi verso il cassetto dove tiene i preservativi. Il lubrificante è da qualche parte sul letto, e ci vogliono alcuni secondi frenetici per individuarlo. La testa di Steve è appoggiata sulle sue braccia, la testa girata a guardare mentre Tony infila il preservativo e applica quello che probabilmente è una quantità ridicola di lubrificante.

Il secondo in cui Tony si muove verso di lui, Steve torna a carponi. È già di nuovo duro. Quel siero è una dannata droga miracolosa.

Tony cerca di prendersi il suo tempo, accarezzando l'anca di Steve, facilitando l'accesso, ma Steve lo prende così facilmente, si spinge sul cazzo di Tony come se non potesse aspettare, e Tony è dentro prima che se ne accorga, guardando dove sta spingendo dentro e fuori il culo di Steve con qualcosa di simile allo stupore. S _ta_ _succedendo_ _sul serio_ _?_

Sì. E si scopre che farsi scopare il culo è la cosa che alla fine fa rompere a Steve il suo sexy voto di silenzio. Non si trasforma in un urlatore, non è così drammatico, ma dice "Sì, così"e "Più veloce, per favore" e, "Oh, più forte, sì, lì", tutto con quella stessa voce che fa sentire Tony come se il suo cervello sia stato strapazzato.

Steve viene la prima volta senza che nessuno dei due gli metta una mano addosso, con la schiena arcuata e ansimante. Tony continua a scoparlo, e la seconda volta lui si masturba mentre Tony si china su di lui, il petto premuto alla schiena di Steve, una mano si appoggia sulla testiera, l'altra attorno alle costole di Steve, e Steve li sostiene, li tiene entrambi e, quando arriva, dice il nome di Tony, ed è abbastanza per annullare completamente Tony, che viene con un gemito strozzato.

Una volta che riprende fiato, Tony si alza abbastanza da permettere a Steve di girarsi sulla schiena, poi si sistema sulle cosce di Steve mentre si libera del preservativo. Si aspetta che Steve lo ringrazi ora, di solito è il momento giusto, ma non lo fa.

Steve fa scorrere lentamente le mani sullo stomaco di Tony e poi sul petto, fino a quando le dita sono distese su entrambi i lati del reattore arc, i pollici si toccano sotto di esso, incorniciandolo delicatamente con le mani. Non dice proprio niente.

Tony arriccia le dita attorno ai polsi di Steve, e tiene duro.

~ * ~

Probabilmente Clint non è l'unico a notare cosa sta succedendo, ma è l'unico a dire qualcosa a Tony.

Gli Avengers mandano all’aria una festa in un vecchio magazzino convertito, cosa che normalmente sarebbe a diverse miglia sotto il loro livello di paga, ma questo particolare magazzino è il territorio delle Lady Killers, due donne che sembrano ragazzine del club, ma hanno più uccisioni loro di quante camicie strappate abbia Bruce.

Le Lady Killers non si arrendono senza combattere, ma la maggior parte delle altre persone del posto sembrano essere ricchi viziati e celebrità nascenti , che non si oppongono affatto. Solo per essere precisi, li prendono tutti, ed è così che Clint e Tony finiscono in piedi al terzo piano, dove hanno sette persone ammanettate insieme in un cerchio attorno a un pilastro di legno: quattro uomini, due donne e un ragazzo in un costume da hot dog.

"Sono qui solo per cantare buon compleanno!" protesta il ragazzo hot dog. Il suo costume è strano, l’apertura davanti è fuori centro in modo che copri solo metà della sua faccia, e il suo panino è imbrattato di salsa taco, perché è stato spinto sul tavolo del cibo. "Non conosco nemmeno questi ragazzi!"

"La polizia risolverà tutto", dice Clint, poi fa un passo minaccioso verso di lui quando sembra che possa dire qualcos'altro. L’hot dog tace.

Se ne stanno lì finché non arriva la polizia a prendere queste persone - le Lady Killers sono già state portate via dallo SHIELD - quindi Tony si toglie il casco e sfoglia la pila di dischi in vinile accanto allo stereo della vecchia scuola. È pieno di tutte le cose più vecchie che queste persone probabilmente ascoltano ironicamente, come Kenny Rogers e Bing Crosby. Tony scuote la testa. Gli hipsters, amico.

Ma poi vicino al retro della cassa trova un vero e proprio Glenn Miller V-Disc di "In the Mood". Si gira verso il pilastro e tiene il disco in alto. "Ehi, posso avere questo?"

Un ragazzo sul lato opposto del pilastro solleva il collo in modo da poter vedere di cosa parla Tony. Ha dei baffi-porno e dei bicchieri di Coca "Uh, certo", dice. Clint, che è appoggiato al muro annoiato, sbuffa.

"Grazie" dice Tony. Steve lo adorerà.

"Sei incredibile", dice Clint a Tony. Poi al ragazzo dei baffi-porno dice "Potrebbe comprarlo un miliardo di volte. Faglielo pagare. "

"No, va bene", dice nervoso il ragazzo baffi-porno. "Prendilo e basta."

"Vedi? Vuole che ce l'abbia" dice Tony a Clint. Quindi trova un bicchiere pulito e si prende un Margarita dalla brocca sul tavolo.

Clint gli lancia uno sguardo da _ma che_ _cazzo?_. "Fai sul serio?" chiede, mentre Tony si avvicina al divano malconcio e si siede.

"Andranno sprecati comunque. E io sono un po’ a corto." Prende un assaggio. "Piuttosto buono," dice. "Ne vuoi uno?"

"No, grazie," dice Clint, e torna a... fissare il suo arco è quello che sta facendo, davvero. Tony ci prova a non guardare quando lo fa.

"Li ho fatti io", dice una delle donne. Ha tatuaggi che coprono entrambe le braccia e un taglio alla Bettie Page. "Devi usare il Patron e molto lime."

Il ragazzo hot dog si gira immediatamente verso di lei e dice "Ehi, diglielo!" La striscia giallognola di senape che corre sulla parte anteriore del suo costume si è stata strappata in qualche modo, e sta cadendo. "Diglielo che non vi conosco! "

"Sta' zitto, Oscar Mayer" dice Clint.

Proprio in quel momento Steve entra e dà una seconda occhiata quando vede l'hot dog. Fa a Clint uno sguardo interrogativo, ma Clint fa spallucce. Poi Steve vede Tony sdraiato sul divano, con l'elmetto appoggiato sul ginocchio, e un drink in mano. Scuote la testa rassegnato e dice "Solo tu".

Tony gli sorride e alza il bicchiere per un brindisi. Gli darà il disco più tardi, quando saranno soli. Steve cerca di non sorridere, e ci riesce a malapena.

"Spero che tu abbia pensato a quello che stai facendo, amico" dice Clint, dopo che Steve se n’è andato.

"Non è rubare, me lo ha dato", risponde Tony, perché uno di questi giorni fare il finto tonto funzionerà.

"Sai di cosa sto parlando." Clint estrae una freccia dalla sua faretra e la fa scorrere nella sua mano, diteggiando l’asta, accarezzando le piume.

Tony prende un altro sorso di Margarita - è davvero eccellente - e si chiede perché il tiro con l'arco è così suggestivo. "È buffo, sentirlo da te", dice a Clint, indifferente.

Clint non batte ciglio. Probabilmente si aspettava che Tony andasse a parare lì. "Dai, amico, sai che non è la stessa cosa. Sai di cosa sto parlando. Siamo tutti insieme, mettendo le nostre vite a rischio ogni giorno. L'ultima volta che hai avuto una brutta rottura, abbiamo sofferto tutti per mesi ".

Tony non lo dimenticherà mai. "Non ti preoccupare, preferirei non riviverlo nemmeno io quello", dice, poi nota che è diventato molto silenzioso. Guarda verso il pilastro, dove tutti sono improvvisamente molto interessati alle loro scarpe, tranne Oscar Mayer, che sta fissando Tony e Clint con il suo unico occhio visibile.

"Cosa stai guardando?" Tony ringhia. Oscar Mayer distoglie lo sguardo, ma non prima di dare a Tony uno sguardo truce, che è una mossa piuttosto audace per un ragazzo che indossa una salciccia gigante.

"Voglio solo sapere che tu..." Clint guarda le persone vicino al pilastro, poi di nuovo Tony "… che _alcun_ _e persone_ abbiano considerato le conseguenze ".

"Beh, Occhio di Falco", dice Tony, con finta gravità. " _Alcune persone_ non intendevano farlo accadere, e hanno provato a fermarlo, ma _qualcun altro_ ha fatto la prima mossa. "

Ciò sorprende un po' Clint, ma non lo distoglie completamente. “Senti, non sto provando a dire a nessuno cosa fare. Voglio solo rassicurare che _alcune persone_ abbiano pensato a cosa potrebbe succedere se le cose vanno male. "

Tony, che negli ultimi mesi ha passato davvero una quantità di tempo miserabile a pensare esattamente a questo, a malapena soffoca la voglia di ringhiargli. "Penso che alcune persone ce la possano fare”, dice velocemente. E sarebbe troppo chiedere che solo per una volta nella sua vita, tutti non pensino che l'attuale interesse amoroso di Tony stia commettendo un gigantesco errore facendosi coinvolgere da lui?

Clint gli dà uno sguardo significativo. "È solo che a volte le persone che non conoscono di meglio non sono davvero preparate a come vanno le cose, sai? Pensano di capire in cosa sono coinvolti, ma sono ingenui, e finiscono per farsi male ".

"E a volte", dice Tony in tono acuto, "le persone saltano dentro con entrambi i piedi, e finiscono per spezzarsi il cuore ".

Il ragazzo hot dog sceglie quel momento per ricominciare. "Dai ragazzi," piagnucola, tirando contro le manette. "Devo uscire di qui. Ho un bat mitzvah dall’altra parte della città tra un'ora. Ho comprato un piccolo simbolo kosher per questo e tutto il resto." Quando lo ignorano, s’infuria e inizia calciare i piedi contro il pavimento e si dimena, urlando a Tony e Clint di lasciarlo andare, che fa incazzare le due persone ammanettate a lui.

"Okay, ce l'ho," dice Clint, e prima che qualcuno possa battere ciglio lancia tre frecce in rapida successione. Queste trafiggono la punta insolitamente fallica dell’hot dog, tutte e tre raggruppate insieme in un punto delle dimensioni di un quarto di dollaro, sopra la testa del ragazzo, e si incastonano nel legno, _thuck thuck thuck_ , appuntando saldamente il costume e la merda al suo interno al pilastro.

"Wow," dice Bettie Page.

"Non preoccuparti, amico," dice Clint a Tony, riprendendo la conversazione senza perdere un colpo. "Non le spezzerò il cuore. "

"Lo so, perché non stavo parlando di lei," dice Tony e beve l'ultimo sorso del suo Margarita.

Clint ride e alza le mani in segno di resa. Gli sbirri finalmente entrano, pronti a portare via le persone dal pilastro, e mentre va a recuperare le sue frecce, Clint dice: "E io non stavo parlando di lui ".

Oscar Mayer inizia a piangere.

~ * ~

Più tardi, mentre siedono nella stanza delle riunioni dello SHIELD, la mente di Tony continua a tornare a quella conversazione con Clint, e sente ancora una volta quella vecchia motivazione familiare di dimostrare che qualcun altro ha torto ad alzare la cresta - il che è ciò che lo ha portato a tutto questo, in primo luogo, quindi è un po' calzante.

È stato convinto per tutto il tempo che non può farlo funzionare con Steve, ma ora quel qualcun altro ha sottolineato che potrebbe essere vero, è convinto che può. Clint ha ragione sul fatto che è rischioso — e Tony si è già fatto questa lezione un milione di volte — ma finora ne è valsa la pena.

Tony cerca di pensare a cosa cambierebbe, cosa farebbe se sapesse per certo che è una cosa permanente, invece di qualcosa che sta cavalcando fino ad una fine amara. Come potrebbe comportarsi diversamente, trattare Steve in modo diverso, includerlo di più nella sua vita, lasciare che Steve lo includa di più nella _sua_ vita. Non riesce a trovare una sola cosa. Stanno già facendo tutto questo.

Forse è stato così impegnato a pensare che non funzionasse, che non si è accorto che in realtà sta funzionando.

~ * ~

_Dateline NBC_ fa una serie speciale di un'ora sugli Avengers, con biografie e interviste, e molte domande imbarazzanti a cui devono rispondere su una sedia scomoda sotto le luci calde. Thor e Tony si divertono, Clint flirta come se fosse il suo lavoro, Natasha si rivela essere un’intervistata piuttosto avvincente, e Bruce sembra enormemente a disagio per tutto il tempo. L'episodio di Steve viene salvato per ultimo, seduto alto e dritto nella sua uniforme dell'esercito mentre risponde come un professionista, attraente e intelligente, umile e divertente.

Mostrano una clip ormai declassificata di Steve che riceve il siero, e seppure Tony non è completamente estraneo all'evento e alle persone che erano lì, è un'altra cosa vederlo interamente in movimento, per vedere l'originale Steve, piccolo e goffo ma così determinato che fa quasi male guardarlo. Peggy è lì. Per qualche motivo Tony non ha mai saputo che fosse lì quando è successo.

C'è una scena di Howard Stark e il Dr. Erskine che parlano tra loro, poi la clip salta al momento in cui il grande e muscoloso Steve che Tony conosce fa la sua prima apparizione. Finisce prima che le persone inizino a morire.

Ci sono altre foto, alcune Tony le riconosce dalle pareti dell'appartamento di Steve, scattate dopo essere diventato il Captain America che ha combattuto contro l’Hydra piuttosto che il Captain America che cantava nell'USO. Foto di Howard, Peggy e Steve, Steve e Bucky, Steve e tutto il Comando Howling. La musica toccante indica quanto sia triste che Erskine sia morto prima che abbia mai avuto modo di vedere Steve mettersi in proprio. Lo scudo ottiene la sua clip.

Alcuni minuti sono spesi per la collaborazione di Abraham Erskine e Howard Stark, tra cui una spiegazione estremamente abbreviata e parzialmente errata (il governo non è così stupido) su come il processo di infusione ha funzionato. Ci sono altre foto che Tony non ha mai visto di suo padre che lavorava alla macchina Vita-Ray, l'ultimo pezzo del puzzle che ha permesso al siero di funzionare così com'era previsto.

Tentano di ritrarre Howard Stark come una sorta di figura paterna per Steve, forse non rendendosi conto che lui e Steve avevano all'incirca la stessa età in quel momento, sicuramente non rendendosi conto che stanno trasformando Tony nel ragazzo che scopa suo _fratello_. Tony quasi spegne, perché: _schifo_. Assassino della libido.

"E ora lavori con suo figlio", dice Ann Curry, intendendo Tony, e la faccia di Steve cambia completamente. Tony si sente come se non potesse respirare per un secondo, momentaneamente annullato dalla consapevolezza che è lui che fa sembrare Steve così, _lui_.

Steve trascorre un minuto o due accarezzando l'ego di Tony (che la maggior parte delle persone sostengono che non sia necessario accarezzarlo di nuovo, sempre, per il resto della sua vita), ridendo di quanto sia brillante Tony e quanto ha fatto per la squadra, e per Steve in particolare, e che bravo ragazzo è, quanto a Steve piaccia lavorare con lui. Mentre Tony fa un timido sorriso, è abbastanza certo che tutti quelli che stanno guardando abbiano appena capito che Captain America scopa con Iron Man.

E se non l’hanno fatto, basterebbe uno sguardo alla schiena nuda di Steve, proprio tra le scapole, dove spesso ha un segno rosso sbiadito che - grazie alla sua guarigione accelerata - non del tutto abbastanza scuro da essere chiamato livido. Chiunque lo veda per due secondi riconoscerebbe che è la dimensione e forma esatta di un reattore arc.

~ * ~

"Voglio un hot dog", annuncia Tony. Ci sta pensando dalla cosa delle Lady Killers. "Andiamo da Pink’s."

Steve alza lo sguardo dalla sua pila di fan mail e si acciglia. "Dov'è Pink's?"

"Los Angeles", dice Tony. Adora i veri hot dog di New York tanto quanto chiunque, ma è dell'umore giusto per qualcosa di diverso, e non va da Pink’s da anni.

"Non andremo a Los Angeles per pranzo", dice Steve, e torna alle sue lettere.

"In realtà, stavo pensando più a una cosa di notte", dice Tony, la mente già proiettata in avanti. "Fare le valigie, mangiare degli hot dog, passare la notte a Malibu?" Steve non è mai stato a casa in Malibu. La casa di Malibu potrebbe avere bisogno di un po' di Steve.

Tony si aspetta una certa resistenza. Quello che non si aspetta è una vera litigata.

"Potresti fermarti?" Dice Steve, dandogli uno sguardo seccato. "Perché devono esserci sempre cose folli come questa? "

"Beh, questo è un po' il mio marchio, nel caso tu non l'abbia notato. Questa è l'intera ragione per cui io e te ci conosciamo. Oh!" Dice, mentre un'altra idea lo colpisce. "Potremmo correre a San Diego, andare al SeaWorld. Non ci sei mai stato, vero? Scommetto che ti piacerebbe. Hanno un’orca assa... "

"Tony! Smettila!" Steve dice, e posa la penna molto, molto fermamente, il che fa impazzire Tony, cazzo. È l'equivalente di Steve Rogers di lanciare qualcosa.

"Sei arrabbiato con me?" Chiede Tony, sbalordito.

Steve fa un respiro profondo e costante prima di girarsi sulla sedia per guardare Tony. Merda santa, lui _è_ arrabbiato. _Veramente_ arrabbiato. Ha _l_ _'intera fronte_ di disapprovazione. "Perché non puoi semplicemente comportarti come una persona normale?"

L'intero corpo di Tony si gela. È un duro colpo - non prova nemmeno a nasconderlo. Perché è quello che pensava che stesse facendo per tutto questo tempo, ogni volta che era con Steve.

"Mi dispiace, è venuto fuori male", dice immediatamente Steve.

Dieci cose balzano all'istante nella mente di Tony. Cose orribili e dolorose che avrebbe potuto dire, che avrebbero fatto chiudere Steve e lo avrebbero fatto sentire di merda come Tony in questo momento, ma altrettanto velocemente immagina come sarebbe la faccia di Steve, e poi le terribili conseguenze, quando Tony si sarebbe pentito di averle dette, non potrebbero mai tornare indietro.

"Beh, se vuoi essere normale, sei sfortunato," dice Tony, una volta che l'impulso di scatenarsi passa e la logica prende il sopravvento. "Perché non è possibile. No, non guardarmi così", dice, spegnendo lo sguardo di rimprovero di Steve. "Non è l'ego a parlare, sono serio. Non ho assolutamente idea di come essere una persona normale, perché non lo sono mai stato. Sono _Tony Stark_. E nemmeno più tu sei una persona normale, tanto quanto odi ammetterlo. Quindi possiamo solo essere noi, due ragazzi non normali, e andare avanti, o possiamo solo essere noi e non andare avanti, e queste sono praticamente le uniche due opzioni. "

Steve sospira e prende la penna, armeggia con essa. "Odio solo il fatto che ti senti come se dovessi usare i soldi per farmi passare del tempo con te", dice.

"No," dice Tony onestamente. "Non più. Non lo faccio da molto tempo."

"Ma..." inizia Steve, ma Tony non lo lascia finire.

"Non è di questo che si tratta. Voglio solo vivere la mia vita, fare cose che mi piacciono e voglio che tu le faccia con me. Non si tratta dei soldi. Voglio solo essere felice. Voglio solo che _tu_ sia felice, di avere cose che ti piacciono." Si ferma lì, esitante a rivelare il resto di quel pensiero, poi decide che non ha senso nasconderlo. "Perché nemmeno io posso comprarti gli ultimi settant'anni", dice, la sua gola si sente misteriosamente stretta, "o restituirti tutte le persone che hai perso. Ma spenderei fino all’ultimo centesimo, se potesse aiutare anche solo un po'. "

Steve distoglie lo sguardo. Forse sbatte le palpebre un po' rapidamente, Tony non ne è sicuro. "Questo aiuta, più di solo un po’", dice, dopo un minuto. Allarga le mani, come ad indicare Tony, l'appartamento, loro due qui insieme che non fanno nulla il mercoledì pomeriggio, tutto.

"Quindi lo faremo", dice Tony. "Faremo tutto ciò che vuoi. E poi, a volte, faremo ciò che voglio io e ciò che voglio potrebbe comportare spendere un po’ dei miei soldi, che sono miei, per fare quello che voglio e includendo te. Va bene?"

Steve sorride, un po' esitante, e annuisce. "Va bene", dice. Poi, "Mi dispiace davvero, Tony, non volevo dire…"

Tony lo ferma. "Dimenticalo. Probabilmente me ne devi alcuni di quelli comunque. Normalmente sei molto più gentile di me. "

Steve fa una risatina timida, e Tony sente le sue spalle abbassarsi di un centimetro o due. "Quindi possiamo andare a Malibu? Per favore?"

"Sì, certo", dice Steve, come se non avesse trascorso gli ultimi cinque minuti a discutere con veemenza contro questo. Tony decide di essere solo felice di aver trovato la sua strada e di non sottolinearlo.

"Beh, dai, sbrigati e fai le valigie", gli dice Tony. "Se arriviamo prima delle 17, ho uno sconto per gli anziani per il tuo pasto ".

~ * ~

Due giorni dopo il loro ritorno da Malibu, Tony apre il cassetto dei reattori arc, ma prima che possa afferrarne uno, la scatola di velluto nero attira la sua attenzione, ed esita.

È forse la centesima volta che lo vede da quando Pepper se n'è andata, ma è la prima volta che riesce a prenderlo, aprirlo e guardare l'anello. È stupendo, costoso e più grande di quanto pensasse per non essere definito sgargiante.

Nonostante tutto il tempo trascorso a decidere esattamente cosa regalarle, si sente come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta: un diamante giallo scintillante circondato da piccoli rubini, incastonati in una fascia d'oro. I colori di Iron Man. Come ha fatto a non rendersi conto di ciò che stava comprando?

Non lo rimette nel cassetto. È stanco di sapere che è lì, e stanco di evitarlo — ed è passato un po' di tempo da quando ha finalmente accettato di non averne più bisogno. Mette la scatola aperta accanto alla sua tastiera, solleva uno sgabello e si mette al lavoro.

~ * ~

Sono tutti nella sala riunioni dello SHIELD, ascoltando il drone di Reed Richards su una missione con i Fantastici Quattro. Deve essere l'unico al mondo che riesce a far sembrare le lucertole malvagie così noiose. Tony una volta ha letto un articolo di una rivista che descriveva Richards di avere tutta l'intelligenza di Tony ma senza il suo carisma, e in questo momento Tony non potrebbe essere più d'accordo (anche se probabilmente discuterebbe un po' su tutta l'intelligenza).

Tony sta per dirgli di arrivare al punto e dire loro cosa uccidere quando la presentazione infernale di PowerPoint di Richards viene interrotta da un'altra richiesta di assistenza, quella degli X-Men.

"Okay, sono tutti consapevoli che questa non è un'agenzia di supereroi temporanei?" Chiede Tony, e a giudicare dallo sguardo sulla sua faccia, Clint gli darebbe totalmente il cinque se fosse seduto abbastanza vicino.

"Potrebbero esserci dei bambini in pericolo", dice Cyclops gravemente, quindi Steve dice subito, "Vi aiuteremo. Chi vuoi?"

Dopo alcune discussioni, si decide che Thor, Clint e Steve andranno con i Fantastici Quattro. E quindi Natasha, Bruce e Tony con i mutanti.

Tony spera che non ci vorrà troppo tempo, perché Pepper è a New York, per ricevere un premio. È il premio Qualcosa di Qualcosa Ambientale Qualcosa, che è un premio importante per le persone che salvano mammiferi acquatici. Tony pensa che in passato abbia ottenuto dei brutti trofei; a posteriori, avrebbe dovuto consegnarle tutti i suoi premi mentre lavorava per lui. Le ha detto che sarebbe stato lì stasera (ed è stato affidabilmente informato che Ryan fottuto Reynolds è fuori dal paese per girare un film), e per quanto il pensiero di vederla di persona gli fa rivoltare le interiora, vuole davvero andare.

Tony è l'ultimo ad uscire dalla sala tattica, e Steve si ferma, sistemando un problema immaginario al suo stivale finché non sono soli. Ad un certo punto hanno iniziato a fare così, trascorrendo alcuni secondi da soli prima che escano in campo, soprattutto se non stanno per andare insieme. Sanno entrambi cosa vuol dire non avere la possibilità di dire addio.

"Non farti mangiare da una lucertola", dice Tony, e quello che intende dire è, _P_ _er favore, stai attento. Per favore_ _ritorna_ _._

"Stai attento anche tu", dice Steve, per niente abbindolato. Si china per un bacio veloce, incurante delle telecamere di sicurezza. Accarezza il viso di Tony a mani nude, l'unico posto che riescono a toccare in questo momento. Probabilmente non è un caso che non abbia ancora messo i guanti. "E non litigare con Wolverine di nuovo", aggiunge.

Tony gli dà un ultimo bacio. "Sì, caro", dice, e va a salvare alcuni dannati bambini.

~ * ~

Ecco il problema con i dannati X-Men: il loro arcinemico è _un ragazzo in grado di controllare il metal_ _lo_ _con il suo cervello._

"Vi odio tutti," dice Tony, una volta che Wolverine riesce a tagliare l'elmetto ammaccato di Tony come una scatola di sardine. "Non lavorerò mai più con te, anche se qualcuno sta per far cadere un _intero vagone ferroviario_ di gattini e bambini dalla Torre Eiffel."

"Hulk ama i gattini", dice Hulk.

"Non sapevamo che Magneto sarebbe stato qui", dice per scusarsi Storm mentre lei e Natasha rimettono Tony in piedi. La tuta è un relitto contorto. Riesce a malapena a muoversi.

"Anche se qualcuno tiene in ostaggio tutte le modelle del mondo di Victoria's Secret", continua Tony. Il suo braccio sinistro è bloccato a novanta gradi. Si sente come C-3PO.

"Stai zitto, piagnucolone," ringhia Wolverine. Tony non riesce a credere di aver lasciato che quel tizio gli infilasse le mani nei pantaloni.

Sono passate ore da quando hanno lasciato lo SHIELD. Ore che li hanno visti tracciare una rotta frenetica attraverso la costa orientale, seguendo traccia dopo traccia, solo per tornare a New York.

Se c'erano bambini in pericolo, non sono mai riusciti a trovarli, ma sono finiti per sbaglio a scovare un casinò sotterraneo illegale che si rivolge a malvagi mutanti, dove hanno rotto una tubatura dell'acqua cercando di entrare e inondato metà dell'isolato. La strada è piena di gente bagnata, tremante, arrabbiata aspettando che arrivi la Croce Rossa. La maggior parte dei clienti del casinò è scappata.

Tutto questo, e hanno catturato solo una manciata di cattivi. Non c'erano piani malvagi in corso, nemmeno un piano nefasto a metà strada. È solo che Magneto ha un piccolo problema col gioco d’azzardo.

L'intera giornata è stata un casino dopo l'altro, e Tony vuole solo andare a casa. È anche assolutamente certo che ogni evento di pubbliche relazioni che ne derivi dovrebbe svolgersi a casa di Xavier, non sua.

Lo appoggiano contro il lato di un edificio mentre finiscono, e resta lì imbronciato, valutando il danno. Se potesse volare, starebbe già tornando a casa, dannazione. Si sta facendo tardi.

Dopo un po', Wolverine si avvicina e si appoggia accanto a lui, accende un sigaro, e osserva tutti gli altri gestire le conseguenze. Tony ha notato che è piuttosto bravo a fare a pezzi le cose, ma non a ripulire le cose in sospeso.

E poi Tony si accorge che Wolverine sta forse guardando una persona un po' più delle altre, e quella persona è Rogue. Mentre Tony sta cercando di capire se immagina le cose, Rogue si gira e guarda verso di loro, e fa un sorrisetto civettuolo che certamente non è rivolto a Tony. Tony è abbastanza sicuro che lei non sappia nemmeno che esiste. Guarda Wolverine, che le sorride di rimando intorno al suo sigaro. Porca miseria! Quei due?

"Non è troppo piccola per te?" Tony non può resistere a chiedere. Tutti sono troppo giovani per Wolverine; il ragazzo ha duecento anni o qualcosa del genere.

Wolverine gli lancia un'occhiata di sbieco mentre espira il fumo di sigaro. "Parli tu? Non riesco a capire chi esca con quello più giovane, tu o Rogers. "

"È solo un rumor", dice Tony sprezzante. Non parlerà di Steve con nessuno che non sia un Avenger, a meno che lui e Steve non decidano insieme che gli altri dovrebbero saperlo.

"Certo," sbuffa Wolverine. "Ecco perché riesco a sentirtelo addosso."

E c'è un aspetto dei sensi potenziati che Tony non ha mai contemplato prima. Non può fermare la faccia che fa. "Questo è... un po' disgustoso, in realtà", dice.

Wolverine lancia il sigaro a terra e lo schiaccia con lo stivale. "Me lo stai confermando."

"Ehi, Cyclops!" qualcuno urla con un accento di Long Island. "Che ne dici di venire qui e usare i tuoi raggi per accendere un fuoco? Ci stiamo congelando le chiappe! "

Ciclope si ferma sulle sue tracce e si gira visibilmente stizzito nella direzione della voce.

"Oh, ci siamo," geme Wolverine.

~ * ~

La tuta è talmente danneggiata che Tony non può camminare, quindi deve essere riportato all'X-jet da Hulk, che lo infila sotto il braccio come un pezzo di legno, che è, ovviamente, quando si presentano i fotografi.

Visto che il suo sistema elettrico è fritto, è in isolamento, e solo quando torna allo SHIELD e controlla il telefono che scopre che Happy è in ospedale a farsi togliere l'appendice.

Riesce a mettersi in contatto con Thor, che fa la guardia al capezzale di Happy ("Sono stato in un posto del genere, e sono a conoscenza delle loro barbarie. Non permetterò loro di legarlo- ti do la mia parola!"), e si rassicura che sta bene, ma Gesù Cristo, che succede in _questa giornata_?

Torna a casa, che è quasi vuota perché le lucertole malvagie hanno impiegato circa quindici minuti per sottomettersi, quindi tutti quelli che erano in quella missione hanno impiegato ore mentre Tony veniva schiacciato come un tubetto di dentifricio. Steve è andato a casa sua molto prima, secondo Jarvis.

Quindi Steve è a Brooklyn, e Happy è in ospedale. Inoltre, la faccia di Tony sta sanguinando ed è in ritardo per il premio di Pepper. Grande.

Mentre fa la doccia, Jarvis carica un tablet con musica, libri e giochi per Happy, e poi indossa il suo smoking, anche se probabilmente è inutile, sussultando ad ogni livido e graffio.

Happy è sveglio, ma intontito, quando Tony arriva lì, e quando vede come è vestito Tony dice: "Merda, mi perderò la premiazione di Pepper."

Tony gli dà il tablet, che probabilmente non avrà voglia di usare fino a domani, e va in giro per qualche minuto e ascolta la storia dell'appendicectomia d'emergenza mentre Thor guarda ogni membro dello staff dell'ospedale che arriva a meno di un metro dalla porta di Happy. E ora Tony è davvero, davvero in ritardo, quindi deve correre. Happy capisce. Thor promette di rimanere vigile.

Chiama Steve mentre si reca al Waldorf. "Questa giornata può baciarmi il culo", dice. "E perché sei a Brooklyn? "

Steve dice, "Il nuovo divano di Miriam arriva domani," e Tony si ricorda che glielo aveva detto che l'avrebbe aiutata a riorganizzare il suo soggiorno per accogliere il suo nuovo divano più grande, che Tony pensa sia stato acquistato in parte per ospitare i suoi due nuovi amici più grandi durante le maratone di _Family Feud_. "Ci è voluto un po'. Ha tutte quelle statuine di uccelli e cose del genere."

"Ma ora hai finito?" chiede speranzoso.

"Sì. Posso tornare, se vuoi", offre Steve, quindi Tony deve sembrare davvero pietoso.

Tony ci pensa un secondo. "No, non preoccuparti", decide. "Sono già in transito. Hai fame? Vuoi la pizza dopo? "

Come sempre, questa è una domanda stupida.

La cerimonia di premiazione è finita da tempo quando arriva lì, Pepper spicca sul marciapiede chiacchierando con Rhodey, che probabilmente è riuscito a farcela in tempo. Vede arrivare Tony e discretamente scivola via mentre Pepper si gira verso di lui.

Questa è la prima volta che la vede di persona da quando si sono lasciati, più di un anno fa, e sarebbe una bugia dire che non gli fa nulla. Ma non è più straziante, è più che sente la sua mancanza in generale, ed è felice di vederla.

"Mi dispiace, sono in ritardo. Ho avuto una... cosa", dice, agitando una mano vicino alla sua faccia storpiata.

"Lo pensavo", dice lei e gli sorride, un po' tristemente. E Tony vede in quel momento quello che lei deve aver visto quando pensava a un futuro con lui, che questa sarebbe stata la loro vita, sempre, se fossero rimasti insieme: si sentiva delusa, Tony si sentiva in colpa, entrambi si sfogavano l’uno con l’altro. Per quanto volesse stare con lei, ora può dire sinceramente che non vorrebbe questa vita per nessuno dei due. Lei ha fatto la cosa giusta.

"Happy ha avuto un’appendicectomia. Manda i suoi rimpianti", si ricorda di dirle. Parlano di Happy per un minuto, Tony la rassicura che sta bene, e la fa ridere raccontandole di Thor.

"Comunque, ti ho preso qualcosa", dice, perché è proprio per questo che è qui. Le passa la scatola di velluto nero. All'interno c'è una collana, una delicata catena di platino su cui pende un singolo diamante, circondato da rubini.

"Tony, è bellissimo," dice, toccando il diamante con la punta del dito. È un po' in lacrime.

"Sì, beh, ho pensato che dovessi averla tu", dice, con la massima disinvoltura che riesce a gestire, il che non è molto.

Lei alza lo sguardo, incontra i suoi occhi e capisce. Sa esattamente di cosa si tratta – di cosa si trattava. È così intelligente.

Il momento si allunga, la connessione tra di loro che non andrà mai via è quasi una cosa tangibile. È allo stesso tempo meraviglioso e terribile, e Tony è il primo a cedere.

"Odio dare i regali e scappare", dice, schiarendosi la gola. "Ma devo andare fino a Brooklyn e il mio autista pensa che la chirurgia d'urgenza sia più importante della mia vita sociale, quindi. Vuoi che te la metti? "

Lei ride, anche se la sua bocca trema ancora un po’, e gliela porge, e riescono a scambiarla con la collana che indossa senza far cadere nulla o piangere l’uno sull’altra.

Quando la rigira di nuovo, lei prende entrambe le sue mani e le stringe. E lui ricambia.

"Grazie per la collana", dice. "E grazie per essere venuto. È davvero bello vederti." La sua voce si blocca un po'. "Mi sei mancato."

"Anche tu" riesce a dire, anche se sembra un po' arrugginito. "Grazie per…" non c'è parola per descrivere il tutto, non potrebbero nemmeno cinquanta parole "...tutto".

Alla fine, la lascia andare. Mentre si volta per andarsene, il diamante alla sua gola cattura la luce, la riflette di nuovo verso di lui. Questo non è il modo in cui aveva pianificato di vederlo su di lei, ma va bene lo stesso. Staranno bene.

~ * ~

Steve è al lavandino a lavare i piatti quando Tony entra, una fila ordinata di bicchieri puliti e tazze che si asciugano su un asciugamano sul bancone. Tony gli si avvicina da dietro e mette le mani sui fianchi di Steve, preme la fronte sulla parte posteriore del collo di Steve. Tira un sospiro per un momento.

"Ciao," dice infine, mettendo il mento sulla spalla di Steve. "Dammi un bacio."

Steve gira la testa e gli dà un bacio veloce, le mani ancora in acqua. Poi si tira indietro e guarda il viso di Tony, ovviamente notando ogni graffio e livido.

"Cosa ti è successo?"

"Magneto", Tony si acciglia. "Ha distrutto la mia tuta."

"Sono contento che non abbia distrutto te," dice Steve e gli dà un bacio sulla fronte come una nonna.

"Ha lasciato quel lavoro a te", dice Tony, perché ora si sente rosso in viso e ridicolo, e l'unica risposta è quella di rendere Steve allo stesso modo. (Funziona totalmente.) Ruba un altro bacio prima di andare in camera da letto per cambiarsi. Adesso ha il suo cassetto, e un paio di centimetri di spazio nell'armadio.

Fa male dappertutto, ed è ancora un po' sbilanciato dalla cosa con Pepper, sentendosi consumato da un giorno in cui tante cose sono andate male. Ma Happy sta bene, lui e Pepper stanno bene, e Steve è seduto sul divano con una maglietta di Iron Man, quindi c'è ancora speranza.

Tony si precipita dritto verso di lui e crolla sul divano con un gemito mentre Steve sposta la gamba e fa posto a Tony per riposare la testa. La sua mano scivola tra i capelli di Tony, accarezzandolo dolcemente, e Tony dice, mentre si rende conto, "Ho dimenticato di fermarmi a prendere la pizza". Steve fa una risata tranquilla e dice, dolcemente, "Va bene."

"Possiamo ordinare qualcosa", offre Tony, anche se non ha davvero voglia di muoversi.

Neanche Steve vuole, perché continua ad accarezzare i capelli di Tony e dice "Forse più tardi."

Tony è abbastanza sicuro di aver dimenticato la pizza perché non era per questo che voleva venire qui comunque. Voleva solo stare con Steve nel suo strano piccolo appartamento congelato nel tempo, stare qui con la testa in grembo di Steve, ascoltando il ticchettio dell'orologio.

Tony tende a passare la maggior parte del suo tempo ed energie guardando avanti, non indietro, ma ora chiude gli occhi e immagina la traiettoria della sua vita, della vita di Steve. Così tanti eventi improbabili, così tanta tristezza e difficoltà, così tante volte sono sfuggiti alla morte, così tante persone amate e perse. Costruisce il diagramma nella sua testa, una linea rossa e una blu, zigzagando su un mondo di distanza e un secolo di tempo per intersecarsi qui. Vede tutti i punti in cui l'universo avrebbe potuto mandarli su strade diverse, calcola le probabilità, e sa quanto sono fortunati. È incredibile, quasi impossibile, che siano qui insieme ora.

È incredibile che Steve sia qui. Tony ha odiato suo padre per anni, ha trascorso così tanto tempo a sentirsi arrabbiato e amaro, ma la realtà è che se non fosse per lui ed Erskine, Steve non sarebbe qui proprio adesso. Non importa cos'altro, Tony sarà sempre grato a suo padre per questo: che Steve Rogers ha vissuto abbastanza a lungo perché Tony lo amasse.

_**FINE** _

_**La scena dopo i crediti** _

Sono tornati dalla loro ultima missione di successo da un'ora o due, quindi stanno passando il tempo alla TV con Hulk mentre Tony si accascia sulla spalla di Steve, non molto addormentato, ma neanche molto sveglio.

Finché non vede il telefono di Steve sul tavolino. Tony prende casualmente il proprio telefono dalla tasca e compone il numero di Steve, cercando di non attirare l'attenzione su di sé, ma sia Steve che Hulk sono troppo assorbiti da qualche show di cucina per accorgersene davvero.

Steve lo guarda mentre iniziano a suonare le prime note di ‘Big Spender’. "Perché mi stai chiamando? " chiede, sembrando adorabilmente confuso. "Sono qui." Prova a prendere il telefono, ma Tony è più veloce.

"Voglio vedere cosa succede quando ti chiamo," dice Tony mentre prende il telefono dal tavolo. Aveva intenzione di farlo anni fa, continua a dimenticare di chiedere a Jarvis di controllarlo.

"Volevo cambiarlo", dice Steve rapidamente.

"Sì, l'hai detto l'ultima volta", dice Tony. Più di un anno fa, ora.

"Di chi è questa immagine?" Chiede Steve. Tenta di riprendere il telefono, ma Tony lo tiene fuori dalla sua portata.

La prima cosa che Tony nota è il nome visualizzato nella parte superiore dell'avviso di chiamata, che legge semplicemente, "CINQUE." Tradito da Pepper! Tony riesce a malapena a crederci.

"Tony, chi è?" Steve sta chiedendo di nuovo.

Oh, giusto, l'immagine. Ci vuole anche a Tony un secondo per capire chi sia. "Dannazione è Daddy Warbucks", dice con indignazione, già complottando la sua vendetta su Clint. È il film degli anni '80, motivo per cui Steve non lo ha riconosciuto. "Dal film che hanno realizzato, non dal cartone animato che probabilmente ricordi. "

"Lo leggevo sempre!" Steve dice allegramente, poi dà a Tony un'occhiata di valutazione. "Sei un po' come lui. Perché dice "Cinque" invece del tuo nome? "

"Okay, non è nemmeno divertente, questo ragazzo è vecchio e calvo," dice Tony. Decide di evitare di affrontare la cosa Cinque. Per sempre. "Jarvis, ho bisogno di alcune opzioni fotografiche per il telefono di Steve. Oh, ce n'è una buona", dice mentre scorre. "La copertina di _Rolling Stone_. Sembro straordinariamente bello e potente ".

"Sai che non intendevo in quel modo", dice Steve. "E ho una foto lì che voglio usare, ho solo bisogno di qualcuno che mi mostri come fare."

Tony, che sa esattamente di quale foto parla Steve, dice subito "Oh, no. No! Non stai usando quella foto. In effetti, la eliminerò proprio ora." Inizia a sfogliare le foto personali di Steve. Ce ne sono molte; sembra che Steve non abbia mai cancellato nulla, neanche quelle che ha erroneamente fatto di se stesso prima di capire da che parte del telefono è la fotocamera.

"Non la cancellerai, dammelo", dice Steve, si lancia verso il suo telefono e finiscono ad azzuffarsi sul divano, che non è proprio una zuffa, a causa della triste mancanza della super-forza di Tony. Ma Tony non si limita a combattere sporco, quindi mette la mano sotto la camicia di Steve e inizia a solleticarlo.

Steve urla come una vittima in un film dell'orrore, e a quel punto Hulk ne ha avuto abbastanza. Si allunga e afferra Steve per la testa, un'enorme zampa verde che copre tutto il suo viso, e Tony pensa per un secondo che sta per vedere il cranio di Steve schiacciato come un'uva. Ma Hulk lo scuote dolcemente (per quanto possa essere ‘dolcemente’ per Hulk) e dice: "Shh. Hulk guarda _Pioneer Woman_. ”

"Ehi, tranquillo, grande ragazzo" dice Tony nervoso. "Abbiamo bisogno di lui."

Hulk dà a Steve un’altra scossa, che quasi lo manda giù dal divano, e poi lo lascia andare. Steve crolla a metà sopra Tony, deglutendo l'aria, i capelli schiacciati sulla fronte, il viso arrossato dove è stato schiacciato.

"Stai bene?" Chiede Tony, cercando di non ridere, ma senza provarci troppo.

"Uh, sì. Penso di sì," dice Steve, sbattendo le palpebre, poi approfitta della distrazione completa di Tony preoccupato per lui e gli toglie il telefono dalla mano, se lo infila in tasca.

Due giorni dopo, quando è solo nel suo laboratorio, Tony fa entrare Jarvis tra le foto di Steve e mettere quella che voleva, quella di cui Steve stava parlando.

E un paio di settimane fa, al mattino Steve ha imparato a fare selfie intenzionali sul suo telefono, piuttosto che accidentali. Entrambi sono seduti a letto a casa di Steve, a spalle nude contro la semplice testiera di legno. Sono decentrati e un po' storti nell’immagine, come se stessero lentamente scivolando fuori dalla cornice. Tony sta stringendo una tazza di caffè come un salvagente e ha un livido sullo zigomo; Steve ha gli ultimi resti di quello che era uno squarcio davvero brutto sulla fronte. Entrambi erano dei casi spettacolari.

Tony ricorda di aver pensato, in quel momento, che era un grosso errore spiegare l'arte dei selfie a Steve, o che avrebbe dovuto almeno aspettare fino a quando non fosse più in dormiveglia. Nella foto, Tony fa una smorfia irritabile, ma incapace di nascondere completamente il suo sorriso, come un gatto a cui non piace essere accarezzato, ma non può fare a meno di se stesso. Steve è di profilo, la fronte premuta sulla tempia di Tony, gli occhi chiusi, e anche lui sorride. Nonostante i lividi e le abrasioni, entrambi sembrano felici.

"Questa, Jarvis", dice Tony. "Allegala al mio numero per lui."

Dopo un secondo aggiunge: "E inviala al mio telefono".

_**THE END!!!** _


End file.
